Ms Malfoy
by PWriter23
Summary: Luego de que Draco y Astoria Malfoy mueren en un accidente, su hijo Scorpius debe seguir con el negocio familiar y ser el patriarca Malfoy, para lo cual se ha estado preparando toda su vida. Sin embargo, su novia, Lily Potter, está todo menos preparada para el gran reto que conlleva ser la señora Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**Ms. Malfoy**

El juego era el mismo cada viernes por la noche, lo único que cambiaba era ellos. Un día, la mujer respondería al nombre de Amanda Stacy, una maestra de preescolar, y él sería John, un importante empresario. La siguiente semana, serían Meredith y Wendell, dos americanos que se habían encontrado en el reino inglés. Ella siempre estaría sentada en la barra, con un trago de whisky en la mano y la otra revolviendo el líquido amarillento. Él entraría al bar casualmente y se detendría a verla por un momento, admirando la belleza de mujer que miraba al montón de botellas con aburrimiento. Luego, se arreglaba la corbata y con gran confianza caminaba directo al asiento vacío al lado de ella. Se sentaba y pasaba un rato callado, hasta que le soltaba un comentario cualquiera y ahí iniciaba una conversación que solía terminar con la desaparición de ambos en el callejón de la ciudad.

La noche del veintitres de septiembre no fue distinta. La mujer se puso un ajustado vestido negro que realzaba su figura y acercaba la atención a sus atributos, escogió unos zapatos de tacón aguja también negros y dejó su melena pelirroja suelta, cayendo a lo largo de sus hombros en pequeñas ondas, llegando casi hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su labial era igual de intenso que el tono de su cabello y una gruesa capa de rímel cubría sus pestañas, con una sombra oscura que hacía ver sus ojos más brillantes.

Llegó al bar a las nueve de la noche, se sentó en su asiento habitual en la barra y pidió el mismo vaso de whisky que alegraba sus noches de viernes. Quince minutos después, un hombre alto y en buena forma entró al local. Vestía un pantalón gris, zapatos de vestir negros, camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, una corbata negra y en mano llevaba una chaqueta gris arrugada que debió de haber completado su traje más temprano ese día. Con rapidez visualizó a la mujer y una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Esta vez no se tardó tanto en llegar a su lado, el hombre parecía tener una especie de urgencia en sentarse con ella y poder sentir su aroma.

–Vodka, por favor. –Pidió el hombre al bartender, que simplemente sonrió y asintió. Él conocía mejor que nadie el juego preferido de esos dos.

El hombre volteó hacia la mujer, que lo ignoró por unos momentos hasta que rodó los ojos con exasperación e impaciencia y con algo de rudeza, le espetó: – ¿Qué estás viendo?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros, aunque luego señaló la mejilla de ella y con una expresión entretenida, explicó: –Tienes una pestaña ahí.

–Oh. –Respondió con extrañeza, tomando su bolso de la superficie de la barra y apresurándose a sacar su espejo de mano, sacando cualquier cantidad de otros objetos en el proceso.

–Nunca entenderé el empeño de las mujeres en llevar tantas cosas con ellas, cuando lo único que necesitan en verdad es su billetera, móvil y llaves. –Se burló él.

–Nunca entenderé el empeño de los hombres en criticar la elección de las mujeres en llevar cuantas cosas ellas crean que necesitan.

Él rió mientras hacía señales de negación con su cabeza, y luego extendió la mano hacia ella. –Soy Patrick Dunne, es un placer.

–Sabía que no me estaba imaginando el acento irlandés. –Bromeó, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a la par que estrechaba la mano que él le ofrecía– Me llamo Lydia.

Charlaron incansablemente por un largo rato, entre bromas sobre irlandeses y críticas sociales, además de sus vidas inventadas. Patrick resultó ser un médico cirujano con especialización en cardiología y Lydia era una publicista en la empresa más importante de todo Londres. El bar poco a poco se fue quedando solo, afuera cada vez oscurecía más pero la pareja seguía compartiendo anécdotas.

En algún punto antes de las dos de la mañana, hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Para el momento, ya las sillas estaban más unidas que antes y se estaban viendo intensamente, tratando descifrar la mirada del otro. Como en un acuerdo mutuo, ambos se levantaron y dejaron varios billetes en la barra. Ella lideraba la marcha mientras él la seguía, enviando continuas miradas a los atributos de la mujer que se marcaban bajo la delgada tela.

Se metieron en el callejón que estaba unos locales después del bar y una vez estuvieron ocultos de la luz pública, el hombre la acorraló contra la pared e inició una sesión de besos apasionados entre ambos. Ella recorría con sus manos cada espacio de cuerpo que tenía a su alcance, y una vez los besos de él comenzaron a bajar por su cuello ella se quedó quieta, haciendo a un lado su rostro para dejarle más espacio, y suavemente comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, ella inmediatamente, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. El hombre estaba bajando su vestido con ligereza, buscando tener más contacto con su pecho y ella se sentía tan ligera como una pluma, mientras acariciaba su cuello y nuca, llegando incluso a enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de él.

–Scor…–Murmuró cuando comenzó un tortuoso camino de besos en el espacio entre sus senos. La mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose sentir con más atención cada una de las acciones que él tenía sobre ella.

El hombre se separó momentáneamente y abrió la boca para decirle algo, cuando, de repente, una intensa luz inundó el callejón que hasta entonces se había mantenido en penumbras. Con rapidez, la mujer se soltó de él y tuvo la gracia de alguien experimentado en volver al suelo de un salto y usando tacones de aguja, sin tropezar ni causarse dolor. Sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en felicitarse, pues tuvo que acomodar su vestido, negándose a que cualquier extraño la viera en esas condiciones.

Prontamente se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de alguien, sino de algo. Era un búho, solo que compuesto de una extraña sustancia flotante, de color blanco y gran luminosidad.

– ¿No es ese el patronus de San Mugo? – Murmuró la mujer, con el ceño fruncido y algo sorprendida–. Creí que hoy no tenías guardia de emergencia.

–Es que no la tengo, Lily. –Explicó él, casi tan confundido como ella.

– ¿Entonces qué….?– Empezó, pero el patronus se apresuró a interrumpirla. Era una voz gruesa, que reconoció como la del jefe de emergencias.

–Scorpius Malfoy, es solicitado en el hospital San Mugo el veinticuatro de Septiembre de este año a las dos cero dos de la mañana para el reconocimiento de los cuerpos de Draco y Astoria Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ms. Malfoy**

Por: Pats Mellark

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Lily se sentó en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico con la chaqueta de Scorpius cubriendo sus hombros desnudos. Hacía unas cuantas horas, ese vestido la había hecho sentir poderosa e invencible, pero ahora solo se sentía desnuda y fuera de lugar.

Cuando el patronus había dejado de hablar, ambos se habían quedado en silencio por unos segundos, procesando lo que había dicho el búho, lentamente la pasión y calentura que habían tenido minutos antes había bajado y ahora ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Entonces, cuando pareció volver dentro de sí, Scorpius inmediatamente tomó a Lily de la mano y sin mediar palabra los desapareció a ambos en San Mugo.

En el hospital, Lily pudo sentir como Scorpius empezaba a temblar y caminar rápidamente por los pasillos hacia el área de la morgue, sin importarle que ella casi se caía unas cuatro veces porque no lograba seguirle el paso, y sin notar lo difícil que se le hacía a la pelirroja caminar a su ritmo en esos tacones. Pero ella no lo culpaba, después de todo acababan de sugerir la muerte de sus padres.

Hasta ese momento, ella no había parecido internalizar ese pensamiento; Había una gran posibilidad de que Astoria y Draco Malfoy estuvieran muertos. El solo entender hizo que Lily se quedara sin aire y le pidiera a Merlín con todas sus fuerzas que eso no fuera cierto, que solo fuera una equivocación.

Ellos no podían estar muertos. Eran los mejores suegros en todo el mundo y ellos debían estar presentes para la boda de Lily y Scorpius, en un mes. Esta no era la manera en la que debían terminar las cosas. Astoria tenía que estar ahí para bailar con Scorpius y llorar con Ginny, para aconsejar a Lily durante los primeros meses de matrimonio y luego en cómo criar a un pequeño Malfoy de la manera correcta, y para ayudarla a sobrevivir en esa fría y oscura mansión que tanto miedo le daba. Y Draco tenía que estar ahí para que Lily pudiese pelear con él durante las cenas, y luego reírse cuando estuvieran en la sala de estar y Scorpius confundiese las notas del violín, debía estar ahí durante el baile en el que Ginny haría pareja con Scorpius y Draco con ella. Ellos no podían simplemente saltarse todas esas etapas importantes.

La intranquilidad comenzó a atacarla cuando rodearon la primera esquina y terminaron de cruzar el segundo pasillo, hacia la zona de identificación de cuerpos del hospital mágico. Scorpius por fin se detuvo y fue cuando Lily pudo apreciar el terror que inundaba el rostro de su prometido.

Pensó entonces en todo lo que debía rondar la mente del muchacho en ese momento. Debían de ser pensamientos similares, solo que dirigidos a una multitud de recuerdos más, y no solo en futuro, sino también en el pasado. Después de todo, eran sus padres, los que lo habían acompañado durante toda su vida hasta el momento.

El jefe del área de emergencias se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, hablando en pequeños murmullos con su segundo al mando, el encargado de la morgue inmediata. Scorpius dio un respiro y soltó la mano de Lily, alejándose de ella y carraspeando para llamar la atención del hombre.

–Señor Malfoy. –Se apresuró a saludar el otro, haciéndole un gesto al subalterno para que desapareciera tras la puerta más cercana a ellos– Nos alegra que haya podido venir tan rápido, nos preocupaba que…

– ¿Dijo que había unos cuerpos que identificar? ¿Y que podían ser los de mis padres? –Lo interrumpió Scorpius, obviamente impaciente y con ganas de acabar con la incertidumbre lo más rápido posible.

–Oh, sí. Claro. Debe acompañarme por favor…–Hizo señas a la misma puerta donde segundos antes había desaparecido el jefe de morgue inmediata y Scorpius empezó a caminar inmediatamente, seguido por Lily, pero el hombre la detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando –. Me temo, sin embargo, que ésta…mujer, no puede pasar, señor. —Lily se quedó en blanco, procesando la mueca de superioridad y el nombre con el que el hombre acababa de referirse a ella, claramente notando su, de muchas formas, imprudente vestido.

Scorpius, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta, se detuvo confundido un momento y cuando volteó es que pareció recordarse que Lily estaba ahí. Instantáneamente, se puso rojo de furia ante la forma en la que el jefe de emergencias se había dirigido a su prometida. Y Lily, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño cambio en la actitud de Scorpius, decidió que no le había molestado en lo absoluto el comentario. Había prioridades en ese momento. –Scorpius, no importa, yo te esperaré por aquí, solo…dame tu chaqueta. Por favor.

Su prometido la vio detenidamente por unos instantes, casi de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en el bar lo que parecían horas atrás, y después de entender su propósito, se limitó a aceptar silenciosamente, mientras la rabia pasaba y volvía a inundarlo el estrés. Sin decir más nada, le pasó su chaqueta y luego de mirarla una última vez, con todos los vestigios de miedo que llenaban su ser, terminó de entrar por la puerta, con el jefe de emergencias tras él.

Lily se quedó unos minutos viendo la puerta, con la chaqueta en sus manos y volviendo a rezar cortamente a Merlín y a sus abuelos, pidiendo, no, rogando porque la pareja en la morgue no fueran los Malfoy. Después, se dio la vuelta hacia las sillas plásticas en las que ahora estaba sentada.

El primer minuto pasó en completo silencio. El siguiente, comenzó a hacer sonidos con su tacón, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los cadáveres sobre la mesa de operaciones que Scorpius debía estar viendo en el momento. Y ya para el tercer minuto, sus pensamientos estaban gritando más fuerte que el silencio.

Esa noche, Astoria y Draco habían asistido a una fiesta de unos viejos empresarios muggles que hacía poco habían cerrado un trato con Malfoy's, el negocio familiar. Como era una fiesta llena de no mágicos, debían irse con el viejo carro escondido en lo más recóndito de la cochera de la mansión. Lily y Scorpius los habían despedido antes de irse: Astoria les había dicho que estarían en casa para la una, y Draco le había enviado una mirada de alerta a Scorpius junto a un comentario de que no quería nada incorrecto ocurriendo mientras no estaban ahí.

Si tan solo Draco supiera, pensó Lily, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera. Y así fue como para el quinto minuto, todo el maquillaje de Lily se había corrido a causa de más lágrimas que ahora convertían su rostro en una catarata.

En el séptimo minuto, comenzó a escuchar ajetreo al otro lado. Ahí fue cuando supo que sus peores miedos habían sido confirmados, y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. Entonces, Scorpius salió de un golpe de la habitación, con actitud agitada, cabello desordenado, lágrimas alrededor de su rostro y una expresión de terror. Los ojos grises de Malfoy y los castaños de Potter se encontraron, y cada uno entendió lo que él otro le quiso decir.

No hubo necesidad de palabras en cuanto Lily se levantó y fue a abrazar a su novio fuertemente, dejando que él se derrumbara en sus brazos y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, mientras él hacía lo mismo para ella.

.

.

.

.

Lily y Scorpius llegaron a la mansión Malfoy a las ocho de la mañana del veinticuatro de septiembre, después de una larga madrugada en el hospital mientras llenaban todos los papeles necesarios y avisaban a los seres queridos de la familia. Lyra, la hermana de Scorpius, ya venía en camino desde Rumania con el hermano de Lily, Albus, su esposo.

La joven pareja tenía los ojos hinchados y las apariencias cansadas, por ello apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la sala, Scorpius se volteó hacia Lily.

–Ve a dormir, yo reuniré a los elfos y les daré la noticia. –Lily se quedó callada un momento, frunciendo el ceño, y cuando habló, fue una negativa.

–No pienses que te dejaré solo con esto, Scorpius. Te mereces dormir tanto o más que yo y por eso solo caeré en cama una vez esté segura que tu también lo harás.

Notó que el muchacho estaba a punto de objetar y le dio la espalda en cuanto pudo, pues Scorpius sabía que eso significaba que la discusión había acabado. De esta manera, Lily se apresuró a ir al comedor y con un suspiro, volteó a verlo nuevamente.

–Les diremos juntos, ¿está bien? Llámalos. –Mientras le dejaba a Scorpius la tarea de reunir al personal para dar la triste noticia, Lily se permitió acercarse con lentitud al mini bar y, discretamente, se sirvió un trago de whisky de fuego.

Cuando el vaso estaba a centímetros de su boca, la invadió el recuerdo de Draco haciendo lo mismo la primera vez que ella fue a la mansión y sin poder detenerse, un pequeño sonido atrapado entre un chillido y un sollozo escapó de sus labios y tuvo que abandonar el trago de nuevo en el mini bar, incapaz de beberlo. Scorpius, quien había estado hablando entre susurros con el elfo encargado de todo el personal, se volteó inmediatamente y con una delicada seña ordenó a la criatura cumplir con lo pedido.

–Lily, cariño…–Con suavidad se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras él no podía evitar soltar unas lágrimas también, entendiendo completamente el dolor que su novia sentía.

–Soy la peor novia –Balbuceó ella después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, en el que lo único que se movía en la sala eran las partículas de polvo en el ambiente.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no. –Confundido, Scorpius se separó de ella y la vio con el ceño fruncido– ¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso?

Ella lo miró con sus ojos cristalizados. En el momento, Scorpius pensó que Lily bien podía pasar por un bebé al que sus padres habían dejado sola en la guardería. – Yo debería estar consolándote a ti, no tu a mí. Tú eres el que siente más dolor ahorita…Eran tus padres. –Otra tormenta de lágrimas se desató en su pequeña novia una vez pronunció la última palabra.

–No, no, no, no. Lils…Lily, no quiero que pienses así, ¿okay? Sí, eran mis padres. Y sí, estoy muriendo por dentro, pero no soy egocéntrico. No pienso que mi dolor está por encima del tuyo, e incluso puedo aceptar la idea de que sientas más dolor que yo, después de todo disfruté veintiséis años con ellos en mi vida, y tu tan solo disfrutaste de unos siete años conociéndolos de verdad. –La pelirroja seguía viéndolo con esos ojos de bebés y cuando Scorpius la veía no podía evitar sentir una insistente urgencia de protegerla y no dejar que nada más en la vida causara que esos ojos volvieran a verse así– Cuando te propuse matrimonio, prometí estar contigo en los momentos difíciles y ayudarte a sobrepasarlos. Ambos lo hicimos. Estamos juntos en esto, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Ahorita, tú necesitas de mi apoyo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que cuando yo me despierte a las tres de la mañana gritando porque esto es horrible y una desgracia, tú estarás ahí para abrazarme igual que yo estoy haciendo ahorita. –El joven Malfoy la vio con seguridad y angustia unos segundos más, hasta que una triste sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro y volvió a hablar: –Además, me gusta saber que los amabas tanto como yo.

–Eran los mejores suegros que cualquier mujer puede tener. –Le aseguró, con más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–Ven acá…–Scorpius la acercó más a sí, volviendo a abrazarla con toda la fuerza que tenía en el momento, tratando de transmitirle la seguridad que a ella le faltaba en ese momento.

— ¿Señor? —Una voz gruesa pero baja, claramente de uno de los elfos de servicio, interrumpió tímidamente el momento. Scorpius mantuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily y se volteó hacia el elfo que lo había llamado y otros diez que estaban de pie tras él. Todos eran elfos libres, pero que habían preferido quedarse a trabajar para la familia Malfoy. Scorpius suspiró.

—Buenos días, chicos. Lamento informarles que…—Scorpius se quedó unos segundos sin hablar, en blanco. Lily dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Scorpius que no estaba en su cintura, y él volteó a verla. Parecía imposible creer que la muchacha había estado llorando desconsolada un minuto antes, pues ahora la determinación y seguridad llenaban su mirada, buscando transmitírsela a él, y Scorpius recordó las razones por las que había sido sorteada a Gryffindor—. Como saben, mis padres salieron la noche pasada a una fiesta. Ellos…esto…hubo un accidente y mis padres...ellos…—Volvió a interrumpirse. Soltó a Lily y con sus manos libres se restregó un poco el rostro. Si bien había enfrentado lo ocurrido, era una cosa distinta saber lo que pasó a decirlo—. Mis padres…lastimosamente ellos…pues…ellos…murieron. — Sintió que volvía a respirar luego de haberse aguantado un tiempo. El aceptar la muerte y decirlo sin más mostraba ser, de alguna extraña manera, un método catártico.

Obviamente, Scorpius estaba destrozado en el momento. Sin embargo, había reaccionado de una manera más calmada de la que siempre pensó que reaccionaría ante la muerte de sus padres. Años antes, habría jurado que golpearía todas las paredes en su camino y se aislaría del mundo, sin querer interactuar con nadie más y solamente pensando en sí mismo y su dolor. Pero ahí estaba, ante la situación desenvolviéndose justo frente a él, y logrando actuar como un pilar para Lily y los elfos, quienes ante su declaración dejaron escapar sonidos de shock, sorpresa y dolor. Algunos incluso comenzaron a llorar.

Luego de unos minutos, los elfos comenzaron a calmarse pero aún expresiones de dolor predominaban en sus rostros, lo que era de esperarse; después de todo, Astoria y Draco Malfoy habían sido los mejores amos que los elfos pudieron pedir. La elfina jefe de cocina, Weng, se acercó lenta y tímidamente a Scorpius y Lily. Scorpius se preparó para escucharla y responder. La elfina, sin embargo, se dirigió exclusivamente a Lily y con sus grandes ojos la vio fijamente.

— ¿Qué debemos preparar para el funeral, Señorita Potter?

La pregunta obviamente tomó a Lily desprevenida, y la chica no se molestó en ocultar la sorpresa. Instintivamente vio a Scorpius, pero él se veía casi o más perdido que ella. — Yo…ehm…No lo sé, la verdad. ¿Por qué…por qué debería saber eso? —Su mirada viajó a todos los elfos en la sala, pues había notado que la elfina no era la única que parecía esperar sus órdenes.

—Pues…Usted se casará con el amo Scorpius, ¿No? —Preguntó Gobbler, el elfo en jefe (por así decirlo). Lily asintió —. Eso significa que será la próxima señora Malfoy. A través de toda la historia familiar, siempre es la esposa del primogénito Malfoy quien se encarga de controlar la casa, organizar cualquier evento y velar por la vida familiar. —Explicó.

Bueno, Lily no se esperaba eso. Siempre supo que Narcissa y Astoria Malfoy cumplían todas esas tareas, pero ella simplemente asumió que lo hacían porque les nacía, no por deber. Y nunca supo que ella tendría que cumplir ese papel, tampoco. Nadie le había mencionado ese pequeño detalle.

Y no era que le molestara, ni que le importara, sino que le causaba cierto conflicto. Por lo que ella había visto con su suegra y la abuela de su prometido, y por lo que el elfo le había dicho, al casarse con Scorpius, Lily se vería reducida a una simple ama de casa. Y ella no podía tolerar eso. Amaba demasiado su trabajo de aurora como para dejarlo por una simple obligación tradicional familiar…pero también sabía que ya era lo suficientemente raro ser una Potter y querer casarse con un Malfoy, ella no debería molestar más a los antepasados de su prometido y simplemente aceptar que debía cumplir los requisitos de la "señora Malfoy". Además, la situación ya era lo suficientemente dolorosa para Scorpius como para agregarle más preocupaciones, por lo que Lily simplemente decidió olvidar las implicaciones y cumplir con ciertas tareas. No debía ser tan difícil trabajar y organizar celebraciones, ¿no?

—Claro. —Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, a pesar de que los argumentos y conclusiones flotaban alrededor de su mente. Cuando al fin logró enfocar los rostros expectantes de los elfos, ella supuso que seguían esperando órdenes— Pues…esto…aún no he planeado nada. Pero me pondré a hacerlo ahora mismo y apenas termine, se los haré saber, ¿Está bien?

Algunos la miraron extrañados y otros fruncieron el ceño, pero todos asintieron y luego Scorpius les dijo que ya podían volver a sus actividades, y le pidió a dos elfos que preparan la habitación de Lyra y la acondicionaran para que Albus estuviese cómodo ahí también. Una vez estuvieron ellos solos, Scorpius se volteó a ver a Lily.

—Lo lamento. —Comentó, manos en cada una de sus caderas y viendo a Lily con preocupación.

Ella le aguantó la mirada un momento, su rostro en blanco, y luego simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para luego darle la espalda y empezar a dirigirse al recibidor, donde estaban las escaleras— No hay nada que lamentar, Scor. Es un placer poder hacer esto para ellos —Empezó, segura de que él estaba siguiéndola—. Solo necesito algo de café y me pondré manos a la obra.

Efectivamente, Scorpius le estaba siguiendo el paso y solo iba unos escalones más atrás que ella— Vamos Lils, lo que en verdad necesitas es dormir. Ambos lo necesitamos.

—Scor, ya escuchaste a Weng, tengo que hacer esto. Tradicionalmente, el funeral debería ser pasado mañana o a más tardar dentro de cuatro días, necesito todo el tiempo posible para planearlo.

—No en la familia Malfoy. Siempre hay espacio de una semana entre la muerte y el funeral —Explicó el hombre, viéndola con el cansancio impreso en el rostro, pero con signos de alivio al encontrar la forma en que la mujer aceptara descansar.

Lily se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y le vio con incertidumbre por largos segundos, hasta que dejó soltar un largo y profundo suspiro— Está bien, vamos a dormir.

.

.

.

.

Tomó unas tres horas lograr que Scorpius aceptara tomar una poción para dormir, luego de que estuviera todo el tiempo anterior dando vueltas en la cama, intranquilo. Lily le había prometido que ella también tomaría la poción, pero la verdad era otra. Y si bien se sentía mal por mentirle al hombre que amaba, sabía que era por el bien de ambos.

La mujer necesitaba un momento para poner sus pensamientos en orden y encontraba difícil hacerlo estando acostada en la cama, sintiéndose asfixiada por las almohadas y sábanas. Por ello, apenas estuvo segura de que él estaba sumido en un largo y pasivo sueño, Lily se puso en pie y fue directo a tomarse una ducha en el baño privado de la habitación.

Una vez de pie y con el agua cayendo sobre su piel, Lily comenzó a llorar de nuevo. En su mente se reproducían los recuerdos que tenía con Draco y Astoria, e incluso su historia con Scorpius, y trataba de encontrar consuelo en todas esas experiencias vividas a lo largo de los años.

Al principio, ella había odiado a Scorpius. No podía hacer más que pensar en que era una infeliz serpiente, demasiado arrogante, traicionero y astuto para su propio bien. Había olvidado cuántas veces se habían insultado en el curso de los años, e incluso embrujado en los Club de Duelos y los pasillo, o cuántas veces uno había dejado al otro en ridículo durante partidos de Quidditch o comidas en el Gran Comedor. Para Scorpius y Lily, el planeta no era lo suficientemente grande como para haber dos de ellos. Eso, hasta que Scorpius prácticamente la salvó durante un ataque a la boda de Molly Weasley II y Theodore Nott II, liderado por mortifagos ardidos que no toleraban la idea de una familia traidora uniéndose a la línea de los aristócratas Nott. Desde entonces, ambos habían dejado de verse con odio y empezaron a dejar ir su pequeña rivalidad, hasta forjar una amistad que posteriormente floreció en algo más grande.

Las familias no se habían llevado un gran shock al conocer la noticia; después de todo, llevaban años reuniéndose en la oficina de Minerva McGonagall cada vez que esos dos causaban un nuevo problema, y los viejos dichos de "aquellos que pelean se aman" habían probado ser verdaderos en casos pasadas. Y como ya la amistad de Albus y Scorpius había formado enmiendas en la antigua relación entre Harry y Draco, no hubo mucho drama que agregar a la nueva dinámica familiar. Excepto claro, la reacción de Medea Flint, hija de unos viejos amigos de la familia y quien siempre aspiró a casarse con Scorpius Malfoy. La muchacha estaba loca e incluso había conseguido embrujar a Lily una vez que ella bajó la guardia. El pequeño asunto fue luego solucionado con sujetos mayores, y no habían vuelto a saber de la bruja en mucho tiempo.

Así pues, la relación de Lily y Scorpius fluyó calmada y felizmente por años, aunque ciertamente siendo una montaña rusa para ambos. Los dos habían desarrollado sus carreras —Scorpius como medimago y Lily como aurora— y formado sus vidas y demás relaciones, y luego el pasado Marzo se habían comprometido durante el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Lily. Desde entonces, Scorpius se había mudado de nuevo a la Mansión Malfoy y Lily pasaba unas cuantas noches a la semana ahí, del resto, vivía en el pequeño apartamento sobre Sortilegios Weasley, con Hugo —su primo— y Alice Longbottom —su mejor amiga—.

Su relación con los padres de su novio siempre había sido formal, pero mientras más tiempo estaba en la casa, más afectiva se volvía. Con Astoria era con quien tenía más afinidad, y ambas solían bromear que era por su género; Solían pasar los días charlando sin descanso, haciendo jardinería juntas e incluso visitando a viejas amigas de la mujer. Por otro lado, Draco siempre fue algo firme con ella; si bien el hombre aceptaba la relación de su hija con la hija de 'san Potter', no lograba concebir la idea de que la muchacha pasara tanto tiempo en la mansión. Después de todo, aún no eran marido y mujer. Sin embargo, Lily no era la típica niña bien criada sangre pura: ella era una completa fiera que no tenía miedo a ser imprudente e irrespetuosa y que soltaba sus opiniones con tranquilidad, sin dejarse controlar por los demás. Resultaba ser una completa Astoria y reunía todas las características que habían hecho a Draco caer por la menor de las Greengrass en un principio. Así fue como poco a poco, Lily logró amansar al feroz dragón hasta lograr convertirse en su aliada y la perfecta nuera.

Lily no lograba aceptar el hecho de que esas dos figuras ya no estarían con ella ni la acompañarían en el largo camino que estaba delante de ella y Scorpius. Sentía como si un vacío se abriese en el medio de su pecho y no lograra cerrarlo tal como quería. Lo que más le dolía, era saber que no había ninguna forma en la que ella podría solucionar todo el asunto, así como tampoco había forma que le permitiera hacer sentir mejor a Scorpius.

Con un suspiro —el que se sentía como el ochentavo en ese día—, cerró el grifo y salió rápidamente de la ducha, tomando su toalla y rápidamente haciendo lo propio para secarse y cambiarse. En su mente, comenzaba a formar una lista de todo lo que debía hacer: Preparar el funeral, revisar que las habitaciones estuviesen listas, chequear una vez más que los familiares y amigos hayan sido avisados, pedir un permiso a Teddy para faltar unos días al trabajo, avisar a sus padres…. Oh, por Merlín, sus padres. Tenía que visitarlos, y darles el abrazo más largo de su vida. Quizás ellos tuvieran solución a su consuelo.

Terminó de colocar los sencillos vaqueros y la vieja camisa de las Arpías de Hollyhead, atar su cabello en una cola baja y atarse unos zapatos deportivos, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco. Salió con cuidado de no despertar a Scorpius, y tuvo que acercarse lenta y sigilosamente hacia el pequeño vestidor, donde tanteó la superficie para tomar su varita. Luego, se dispuso a dejar la habitación, mirando de soslayo a Scorpius una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez estuvo en el comedor, suspiró de nuevo, haciendo un movimiento de varita con el que invocó algo de pergamino y una pluma. Tomando asiento en la larga mesa de más de diez puestos, Lily cerró los ojos un momento.

— ¿Weng? — Llamó en voz alta. Cuando escuchó que el aire de la habitación se cortó, los abrió.

— ¿Sí, señorita Potter? — Preguntó la elfina viéndola con sus curiosos ojos azules.

— ¿Puedes traerme una taza de café, por favor? —La elfina asintió y cuando se dispuso a desaparecer una vez más, Lily la detuvo con un gesto. Se acomodó en su silla—. También… Scorpius me dice que hay una tradición en los Malfoys y que siempre hay un espacio de una semana entre la… la muerte y el funeral, ¿eso es cierto?

—Sí, señorita —Asintió y Lily tomó aire; había estado convencida de que ello era solo un invento de Scorpius para enviarla a la cama. Lily le sonrió a la elfina y asintió, indicándole que ya podía volver a su trabajo. Sin embargo, Weng se quedó unos momentos más —… ¿Señorita Potter? —Lily volteó hacia ella—, lamento mucho su pérdida.

Lily le sonrió una vez más, esta vez suavemente— Gracias, Weng. Yo también lamento tu pérdida.

Luego del pequeño intercambio, Weng desapareció y estuvo devuelta minutos después con una gran taza de café, un plato con tostadas y un pequeño platillo con mermelada de frutillas. Lily agradeció el gesto enormemente y casi se le salen unas lágrimas por estar conmovida, pero sin embargo no pudo probar bocado. Su apetito había desaparecido en lo absoluto por lo que se vio limitada exclusivamente al café y las migajas que lograba sacar del pan. Mientras lo tomaba, realizaba la interminable tarea de redactar cartas: a los familiares y amigos más lejanos, al ministerio, a los socios de Malfoy's e incluso a San Mugo, para arreglar los traslados del cuerpo y demás. Lily se sentía una ajena en su propio cuerpo; nunca había realizado tareas como esta, y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, como si no hubiera hecho más que eso desde su nacimiento.

Una hora y media después, cuando ya se disponía a empezar a planear los arreglos para el funeral, el sonido la chimenea siendo activada tomó su atención y pronto se encontró dejando el comedor para ir a la sala. Al llegar, no se sorprendió de encontrar la larga cabellera rubia de Lyra y el cabello negro de Albus saliendo de las flamas verdes, cada uno con un gran bolso.

— ¡Chicos! — Exclamó Lily, el tono de alivio impregnando su voz.

Lyra fue la primera en reaccionar. Se había volteado apenas escuchó la voz de quien era una de sus mejores amigas y al conectar miradas, ambas se quebraron. Lily se acercó como pudo a través del laberinto de muebles, y una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se fundieron en un abrazo con lágrimas compartidas. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntas durante sus años de Hogwarts, esta experiencia era necesaria vivirla juntas.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, cada una dejando que la otra buscase consuelo en la contraria, dejando que sus corazones se abrieran un rato. Cuando finalmente no les quedó más lágrimas que soltar, soltaron el aire que ni sabían estaban conteniendo y se separaron. Se compartieron miradas y sonrisas tristes y se abrazaron rápidamente una vez más. Luego, Lily fue jalada a otro abrazo por su hermano mayor. El agarre de Albus fue distinto al de su amiga; este no buscaba compartir dolor, sino inspirar protección. Como siempre, Albus trataba de que Lily se sintiera segura y mejor a su lado, buscaba asegurarle que habría mejores días y que él siempre estaría con ella para apoyarla. Cuando se soltaron, Lyra ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, secando su rostro inútilmente con la manga de su blusa. Albus fue inmediato a sentarse a su lado y rodearla con sus brazos. Lily se sentó en el sofá contrario.

— ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Lograron conseguir un traslador fácilmente? —Cuestionó la pelirroja. Albus y Lyra se habían mudado a Rumania en Abril, días después de su matrimonio, en donde Albus trabajaba con dragones en el campamento de Charlie Weasley y Lyra cumplía funciones políticas de parte del ministerio británico. Algo como un embajador, por lo que entendía Lily.

—El único disponible estaba en una ciudad muy alejada al campamento. Y, graciosamente, no había un traslador hasta allá —Respondió Lyra, su voz sonando algo ronca y con cansancio—. Pero logramos llegar viajando en escoba y después de eso tuvimos unos cuántos problemas cuando el traslador aterrizó en medio de la nada, en Irlanda. Tuvimos que tomar un tren hasta acá.

—Lo bueno es que llegamos. — Murmuró Albus, frotando ligeramente la rodilla de Lyra.

Lily suspiró, asintiendo pesadamente. Lyra vio a su alrededor un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño— ¿Dónde está Scorpius? —Preguntó, viendo automáticamente a su amiga pelirroja.

—Está arriba, durmiendo…

— ¿Logró dormirse? Yo intenté en el tren, pero me fue imposible. Seguía viendo sus rostros y la voz de mamá diciéndome una y otra vez que volviera a casa— Lyra tragó en seco, bajando el rostro mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían.

—No, yo… Le di una poción para dormir. Él estaba despierto de hacía veinticuatro horas y necesitaba descansar.

— ¿Y tú no? Lily, los aurores inician operaciones a partir de las cinco, y esto ha sido traumático para todso, debes estar muerta. —Albus frunció el ceño con preocupación, y Lyra alzó la mirada también, en busca de señales en su amiga. La forma en que su espalda estaba encorvada, las ojeras bajos sus ojos y las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente a pesar de estar en la cumbre de la juventud fueron más que suficiente.

—Suenas como Scorpius —Lily rió, pero no había nada de diversión en su tono—. Tuve que mentirle, y decirle que también me tomaría la poción pero yo… No podía. Gobbler dijo todo esto de las preparaciones y el funeral y yo… Tenía que ponerme manos a la obra. Había que escribir y enviar al menos unas cincuenta cartas.

Albus y Lyra se vieron momentáneamente— Igual no deberías sobre esforzarte, Lils —Murmuró Lyra a la vez que se ponía en pie—. Yo puedo preparar el funeral si quieres, después de todo yo soy la hija… Tú ve a dormir.

—No, Lyra, no puedo… Yo debo hacerlo, se supone que yo soy la próxima señora de la casa y tengo que acostumbrarme a esto y... —Lily suspiró con cansancio, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el espaldar del sofá—. Debo hacerme cargo de esto.

—Veo que ya te dieron el discurso de la señora Malfoy— Lyra frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a su amiga.

— ¿Sabes de ello? — Lily la miró fijamente.

—Pues claro que lo sé. La abuela Narcissa se pasó su vida entera diciéndole a Scorpius que debía encontrar la perfecta mujer para desempeñar el papel. Y mi madre se dejó esclavizar por ese estúpido título, también.

—Bueno, estúpido o no, es lo que se espera de mí. Y es lo que Scorpius necesita en este momento — Un último suspiro y Lily también se puso de pie, acercándose a Lyra y Albus—. Pero no se preocupen, yo estoy bien. —Les dio una fugaz sonrisa y otro rápido abrazo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la chimenea. —Su habitación ya está lista, la tuya de siempre, Lyra. Sabes mejor que yo cómo funciona la casa y los elfos, y es tu casa así que está demás decirte que te "sientas como en tu casa". Yo voy a salir un momento, si Scorpius despierta díganle que volveré pronto.

Con otra sonrisa, Lily ingresó a la chimenea antes de que pudieran decirle una vez más que debía descansar, y luego de soltar los polvos las llamas verdes la cubrieron. Pronto se encontró en una sala de estar con una pared azul y tres blancas, al menos cuatro sofás color crema y en el medio una mesa del té llena de revistas y juguetes. Apenas había salido de la chimenea cuando un hombre pelinegro y con gafas, cargando a una niña pelinegra que debía tener al menos un año, se asomó en el salón.

— ¿Lily? — Preguntó con asombro.

—Necesito ayuda.

 **A/N: Hola, hola, hola. Soy Pats y antes que nada quiero disculparme; inicié esta historia desde Abril y no actualicé hasta ahora. No les saldré con excusas, simplemente no lograba motivarme a seguir y bueno, me demoré. Pero creo haber reencontrado mi línea y por fin pude escribir algo. Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo la próxima semana. ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y agregaron a favoritos! Me alegraría saber qué piensan de este capítulo y si alguno tiene una sugerencia o algo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, Pats.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ms. Malfoy**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

— _¿Lily? — Preguntó con asombro._

— _Necesito ayuda_

Su hermano la vio algo consternado, confundido, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos yendo de arriba a abajo explorando su cuerpo, como si buscase algo fuera de lugar o distinto. Luego de unos largos segundos con un incómodo silencio en la sala, James hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que se pusiera en marcha.

—Ven, mamá está preparando el almuerzo. —Comentó, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo tras el pasillo por el que había aparecido anteriormente.

Lily le siguió, viendo al frente y sin detenerse a mirar las distintas fotos colgadas a lo largo de las paredes, como siempre hacía cada que visitaba su casa de la infancia.

Si bien James Sirius se había graduado de Hogwarts hacía casi diez años, casado hace cuatro y vuelto padre hacía dos, él aún vivía en casa de sus padres. Claro, la razón sonaba menos deprimente que la idea en general, al menos. Apenas James salió de Hogwarts recibió contratos para casi diez equipos de Quidditch que lo querían para jugar en las Grandes Ligas, y él escogió un puesto como cazador suplente en los Tornados de Tutshill. Y si bien el "suplente" sonaba mal, el puesto le permitió a James crecer y entrenar con grandes jugadores, además de lograr ser ascendido un año después a cazador titular. De esta manera su carrera despegó y pronto se volvió una de las promesas más grandes en el Quidditch Británico. Por ocho años, se había mantenido como uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo e incluso había sido nombrado capitán hacía un año. Sin embargo, cuando a su esposa, Jessica Morgan, la habían ascendido a Jefa de la Planta de Enfermedades por Heridas de Criaturas Mágicas en el Hospital San Mugo, ambos tuvieron que tomar la decisión de mudarse a la casa Potter y contar con la ayuda de Ginny –quien recién se había retirado del periódico El Profeta— para cuidar a sus dos hijas de un año, las gemelas Isabelle y Sophie. Pues, al final del día, la casa tenía tantos cuartos en desuso que la pequeña familia no causaba incomodidad alguna.

Cuando James dobló en la esquina del pasillo directo a la cocina, Lily se detuvo unos segundos, pensando en qué le iba a decir a sus padres. ¿Para qué había ido hasta la casa? Bien podría haberles avisado por medio de una carta o algo. Quizás debería volver a la Mansión Malfoy, con Scorpius y….

— ¿Lily? —James había regresado sobre sus pasos y ahora la veía con una ceja alzada— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí?

—Yo…—Se preparó para inventar una excusa e irse al toque, pero apenas abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar. Suspiró. Scorpius no estaría despierto hasta al menos las tres de la tarde (eran las doce), y quizás no le vendría mal estar un rato con su familia —Vamos.

En la cocina, fue recibida por la pequeña Sophie, que parecía estar jugando con unos tomates que estaban frente a ella, y quien aplaudió riendo cuando la vio aparecer; Lily sonrió. Sophie era mucho más expresiva que Isabelle, la cual, aún en los brazos de su padre, solo veía a Lily sin inmutarse. Luego de guiñarle un ojo a Sophie, Lily vio a su padre, que estaba despaldas en el fregadero, pelando unas zanahorias al estilo muggle. Esa era la tradición en la casa Potter para los fines de semana: cocina hecha a mano, sin magia. Por último, Lily hizo contacto visual con su madre, quien estaba sentada cerca de la silla de Sophie; frente a ella, una tabla de cortar llena de rebanadas de tomate y pimentones, junto a un cuchillo abandonado, revelaba lo que estaba haciendo Ginny minutos antes de que su hija llegara. Sin poder explicarlo, apenas Lily vio los ojos de su madre, se derrumbó.

Primero, de su boca salió un sollozo que sonaba más como un chillido. Luego, sus hombros comenzaron a doblarse con espasmos y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, que poco a poco se ponían de un vibrante color rojo junto al resto de su cara. La reacción fue inmediata: Ginny empujó su silla hacia atrás sin preocuparse en levantarla para no rallar el piso, y fue hacia su hija; James abrió mucho los ojos y fue corriendo a dejar a Isabelle en su silla infantil, y luego hacia su hermana y madre, ignorando los balbuceos de Sophie, intranquila; y cuando Harry escuchó toda la conmoción, cerró el grifo y tiró lo que estaba haciendo en el lavadero, yendo hacia los demás con su ceño fruncido.

Apenas Ginny tomó a su hija de los brazos para tratar de guiarla a una silla, ella aumentó su llanto y el volumen en el que dejaba escapar sus sentimientos. Ginny la miraba frenéticamente, frustrada al no entender qué ocurría.

— ¿Lily? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hija? Lily… ¡Lily! ¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña?

James y Harry se veían el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer y tratando de pensar en qué rayos podía ocurrirle a Lily.

—Lily…—Ginny seguía repitiéndole, sin rendirse— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?... Es, ¿tiene que ver con la boda, hija? ¿Algún problema con los Malfoy? ¿Pasa algo con Scorpius? —Luego de las dos últimas preguntas, Lily ya no solo estaba llorando, sino hasta dejando salir pequeños gritos de frustración. James enrojeció.

— ¿Lily, fue Malfoy? ¿Qué hizo ese desgraciado? —Su hermano nunca se cansaba de saltar rápidamente a conclusiones. Lily se apresuró a negar frenéticamente la cabeza, antes de que James pudiera hacer algo más. Ante la creciente tensión en el ambiente de la cocina y con los gritos y sollozos de Lily, las dos gemelas pronto se unieron al llanto, intranquilas y tensas por el estado de todo el mundo.

—James, saca a las niñas de aquí —Urgió Ginny, a lo que su primogénito cumplió inmediatamente, yendo a buscar a sus hijas y, con la habilidad de un hombre que entrenaba todos los días, cargarlas a ambas fuera de la estancia—. Lily… Dime qué pasa, para tratar de solucionarlo.

Entre sollozos, su hija por fin habló: —No hay nada que solucionar mamá…—sollozó—… Mamá— Lily lloró más fuerte. Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada de desespero—… Mamá…Astoria…Draco

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos Lily? —Ginny la sacudió ligeramente, esperando que ello ayudara a explicar la situación más rápido.

—Astoria… Draco…—Lily lloró más—…ellos….ellos murieron, mamá. — Ginny soltó a Lily, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, su mirada yéndose a la pared naranja de la cocina, y luego volteando de sopetón hacia Harry, quien estaba en blanco. Lily siguió llorando.

—Oh por Merlín…—Murmuró Ginny, de cuclillas en el suelo, bajando la mirada a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos diez minutos más antes de que Lily se calmara lo suficiente como para explicarles a sus padres todo lo que había pasado desde que el patronus había aparecido (excluyendo claro la parte en la que ella y Scorpius se besaban en el callejón). Cuando terminó, todos lloraron una vez más. Y Harry se encargó de ir a la cocina para hacerles a todos un buen té.

—Ahora tengo que preparar el funeral pero… No tengo idea de cómo, mamá. —Murmuró Lily, aún entre los brazos de su progenitora, ambas sentadas en el sofá de la sala.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, cariño. Y estoy segura de que Daphne quizás pueda asesorarte también. —Contestó suavemente. Lily asintió.

Daphne Greengrass, la hermana mayor de Astoria y la tía favorita de Scorpius podría ser, ciertamente, de mucha ayuda. Lily y ella nunca habían compartido más de unas palabras y bromas en las ocasiones en que habían coincidido, pero sabía con seguridad que la mujer la apreciaba y estaba muy feliz con la pareja que era para su ahijado. Además, Lily pensó, Daphne llevaba años de experiencia como señora de la casa, y precisamente en una familia sangre pura, los Nott; quizás podía darle uno que otro consejo a Lily en todo ese asunto.

—Albus y Lyra están en la mansión, por cierto… Vinieron en cuanto se enteraron. —Agregó Lily, viendo como el rostro de su madre cambiaba en un segundo a una sonrisa, pero luego devuelta a una expresión de tristeza. Suspiró.

—Ay, pequeña flor… Si tan solo pudiera hacerte sentir mejor. Cambiar las cosas —Ginny hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo lo está tomando Scorpius?

—No lo sé aún, la verdad. Ya les comenté que tuve que darle una poción para dormir pero… Creo que aún no lo ha asimilado. Está demasiado… tranquilo —Lily se mordió el interior de la mejilla—. Siento que en los próximos días también estará calmado y triste pero luego… Tengo miedo de que se cierre —Suspiró nuevamente—, esa fue la primera razón por la que no quería llorar frente a él. Sé que ahora no va a querer sufrir ni demostrarme su dolor tan abiertamente…. Tendrá la idea de que debe mantenerse fuerte, por mí.

—No lo sé, cariño… Scorpius siempre se ha demostrado como alguien abierto y que no teme mostrarse débil. —Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero nunca estuvo ante una situación así, mamá. Scorpius no hablaba ya con Lucius, después de todo el asunto de tratar-de-regresar-a-los-mortifagos, y por ello no le afectó tanto su muerte. Con Narcissa, fue diferente, sí; Scorpius amaba a esa mujer y no tuvo miedo de mostrar su dolor, pero en ese momento tenía a sus padres para superarlo. Ahora solo tiene a Lyra.

—Te tiene a ti, también —Harry volvió, con una bandeja con tazas. Le tendió una a Lily y compartió una mirada cómplice con Ginny, que Lily no notó—, toma ésta, Lily-flor.

Ella sonrió ante su apodo de la infancia: —Gracias pa…—Dio un sorbo—, e igual, no sé hasta qué punto yo pueda ayudarlo. Ya me vieron. Soy un desastre emocional cuando se trata de este tema. Soy incapaz de ayudarlo sin ponerme a llorar. —Suspiró y volvió a beber de su taza, esta vez con la mirada fija en la pared frente a ella, pensativa.

—Solo debes confiar en él, cariño, y apoyarlo como sea, estar ahí para él, siempre. Y si crees que solo es contigo con quien va a cerrarse, lo único que tienes que hacer es enviarlo para acá y yo me ocuparé de que se abra. —Ginny bromeó, intentando sacar una sonrisa a su hija, pero solo encontró una mueca.

Harry suspiró: —De todas maneras, ahorita lo que deberías intentar es dormir, pequeña.

—No creo que pueda, pa. Solo pienso en ellos…—Y sin esperarlo, se le salió un bostezo.

—Dulce sueños, Lily-flor. —Ginny le dio un beso en la frente antes de pararse como pudo, dejando a una confundida Lily en el sofá, que no tuvo la fuerza para preguntar a su madre qué estaba pasando, y en cambio se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que notaba Lily era la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, confundida, sin saber qué estaba pasando, dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí. Luego, notó su visión sobre ella, perforadora, fija, profunda. Sentía como la vigilaba: Sus movimientos, respiraciones, expresiones. Ella suspiró, volteándose a su derecha, donde sentía su presencia.

—Supongo que no regresé antes de las tres. —Susurró, su voz sonando algo seca y pastosa a causa de haber estado dormida segundos atrás.

—Dijiste que también te tomarías una poción— La voz de Scorpius era calmada, suave, sin ningún signo de molestia o reproche. Lily suspiró, y trató de buscarlo en la oscuridad.

—Lo lamento, yo solo…

—Necesitabas algo de tiempo— Sintió unos cuantos movimientos alterando la paz del aire en la habitación, pero pronto la oscuridad fue intercambiada por la claridad de su antigua recamara siendo iluminada. Se encontró entonces con su prometido; el cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos de expresión cansada y sus labios formando una suave sonrisa melancólica, viéndola fijamente.

—Ven aquí —Murmuró, moviéndose hacia el otro extremo de la cama para dejarle espacio suficiente. Pronto, Scorpius estaba contra su espalda, enredando sus brazos alrededor de ella y dejando pequeños besos en su coronilla. Lily cerró los ojos nuevamente—. ¿Albus y Lyra revelaron dónde estaba?

—No, ambos estaban dormidos para cuando yo me desperté. Pero fue fácil adivinar que estabas aquí; eres demasiado, predecible, Potter. —Aún en una duermevela, Lily sonrió al escuchar su apellido dejar sus labios. En un tono juguetón, no tardó en responder:

—Quizás solo me conoces demasiado, Malfoy— Sintió su risa y ella lo acompañó. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Scorpius suspiró.

—Tu madre me comentó algo que dijiste… —Apenas codificó las palabras y unió cabos, Lily dejó escapar un gruñido. Tomó una de las almohadas y la colocó sobre su rostro.

—Oh, no. No, no, no. No pudo habértelo dicho— Scorpius rodó los ojos, entretenido— ¡Me siento devuelta en Hogwarts, con mi mamá revelando mi cita sorpresa para ti durante el verano!

—Vamos, Lils, no seas ridícula. Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, me lo hubieras gritado en la cara junto a tus hermosos halagos la próxima vez que me hiciera un corte de cabello—Atacó con tono sarcástico, mientras intentaba apartar la almohada de su cara. Cuando lo logró, se encontró a su prometida haciendo aquel adorable puchero que tantas ganas de besarla le producían.

—Simplemente me gusta cuando está largo. No hay necesidad alguna de cortarlo constantemente. —Repuso ella, sus palabras con un tono de sabelotodo y sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—El punto es —Scorpius ahora estaba viéndola fijamente, sus ojos libres de broma y en cambio ahogados en seriedad. Distraídamente, comenzó a acariciar sus costados—, no me voy a cerrar contigo, Lily. Eres mi compañera, mi amiga, una de las personas a las que más confianza le tengo y una de las pocas a las que no tengo miedo de mostrarle mi verdadero ser—Hizo una pausa—… Además, no tengo necesidad de que veas cuán fuerte soy, eso ya lo sabes. —Una sonrisa presumida arruinó el momento, con una inevitable carcajada escapando de Lily. Él la vio por unos segundos: sus ojos fijos en él, sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y su cabello despeinado. Todas sus características llenaban al muchacho de dicha y se sentía suertudo de tenerla. Ella era como un remedio.

Junto a Lily, Scorpius se olvidaba del dolor que lo carcomía y la tristeza que le invadía— Lily… Te amo, tú lo sabes. Sé que parezco tranquilo, pero es porque en verdad lo estoy. De alguna forma… Es extraño, e incluso me siento culpable por no estar deshecho pero… Siento que estoy en paz con mis padres, y conmigo. Y si bien los extraño horrores y me lastima saber que más nunca los veré, me reconforta estar contigo y estar seguro que eres lo que siempre quisieron para mí. De alguna forma, estar a tu lado es lo que me mantiene tranquilo por sobre todo.

Lily examinó su rostro por un minuto, descubriendo que hablaba en serio. Luego de unos segundos más en silencio, sus labios se rompieron en una pequeña sonrisa— Vamos a atravesar esto juntos, Scor. Te apoyo y estaré aquí para ti siempre… —Dudó un momento—. Y si quieres llorar, tranquilo, no le diré a Albus ni arruinaré tu popularidad.

Scorpius se carcajeó y sin aviso, comenzó un ataque de cosquillas que pronto desembocó en una muy desarreglada Lily, con una pierna a cada uno de sus lados y golpeándolo con una almohada mientras él reía e intentaba detenerla con sus brazos.

— ¡Ya, ya, está bien, me rindo! —Exclamó Scorpius entre risas.

Lily, encantada con estar haciéndolo reír, sonrió y, a regañadientes, se detuvo. Lo vio por un momento, ahí, bajo ella, su cabello desordenado y la estúpida sonrisa marca Malfoy en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó para besarle.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry ingresó— ¿Ya está Lily des…? —A mitad de la oración, se detuvo, parpadeando, viendo de Lily a Scorpius y viceversa, y ellos lo veían devuelta algo conmocionados. Harry tragó en seco—. Bueno, veo que sí. La cena estará servida pronto, así que bajen… cuando puedan. —Con una última mirada incómoda, Harry se fue.

Unos segundos pasaron callados, y luego ambos estallaron en risas. Después de darle un rápido beso, Lily se bajó de encima de él.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste de sentirte en Hogwarts otra vez? No pudiste tener más razón. —Bromeó Scorpius mientras se ponía en pie, fuera de la cama. Lily le imitó.

—Síp… Por cierto, ¿me pusieron una poción de dormir en el té, verdad?

—Síp. — Imitó Scorpius, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras salían de la habitación directo a las escaleras.

.

.

.

.

—Al fin se dignaron a bajar. —James sonrió de lado, viéndolos de refilón mientras levitaba los platos hacia el comedor.

— ¿Por qué tantos platos? — Dijo Lily, ignorando el comentario anterior y frunciendo el ceño, aún abrazada a Scorpius.

—Bueno, hay mucha gente aquí. —Ahora era Albus quien hablaba, y Lily vio por encima de su hombro a Albus y Lyra acercándose.

—Me dijiste que estaban dormidos cuando viniste. —Lily alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, lo estaban y…

—Y luego despertamos como personas normales. Debo decir que no me sorprendió ver la casa vacía, aunque pudieron dejar una nota. Albus y yo estuvimos unos buenos minutos fuera de su puerta debatiendo si entrar o no, temerosos de encontrarnos algo que no queríamos ver en lo absoluto. —Ante las palabras de Lyra, Lily soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Scorpius reía suavemente, claramente enrojecido. Escucharon un bufido, proveniente de James.

—Por favor, Malfoy dos, no me crees imágenes mentales completamente perturbadoras. —Dijo haciendo una mueca. Aquello hizo reír aún más a los demás, aunque Albus también se notó algo incómodo.

— ¿Dónde están las niñas? Quiero jugar un poco con ellas antes de la cena. —Lily comenzó a dar la vuelta, volteándose a la sala para empezar a buscar ahí.

—No las alborotes mucho, que a quien matará Jessica será a mi— Avisó James.

Al entrar a la estancia, Lily sonrió, feliz de encontrar a sus dos sobrinas sentadas en el piso, jugando con lo que parecían ser unos bloques de plástico. Como pudo se sentó junto a ellas, sin notar que Scorpius la había seguido hasta que apareció frente a su campo de visión, sentándose frente ella.

En silencio, vieron a las dos pequeñas tomar bloque tras bloque pero no hacer mucho con ellos mas que verlos y descartarlos para ir a por el próximo. La simplicidad de su juego hacía a Lily sonreír y desear volver a los momentos en los que su vida se veía tan fácil como tomar un bloque de plástico en sus manos. Escuchó a Scorpius reír quedamente y sus ojos se fueron directamente a él, abandonando la vista de Isabelle tratando de comer un bloque rosado.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Recordé… —Volvió a reír, bajando la vista unos segundos y negando con diversión. Cuando volvió a ver a Lily, su mirada denotaba nostalgia, añoranza, y amor—. ¿Sabes la razón por la que mi mamá más se emocionó cuando supo que Lyra salía con Albus y luego yo contigo? —Lily negó—, bueno, resulta que… —Scorpius volvió a reír—. Mi mamá se emocionó porque los genes Weasley son sinónimo de muchos hijos, mientras que los Malfoy siempre se apegaron más a un solo hijo. Mi mamá pensaba que entre Lyra y yo íbamos a llenarla de nietos.

Scorpius pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir porque luego de una fracción de minuto, sus ojos se alzaron en horror hacia Lily. Ella solo lo vio con tristeza y cuidado, en su mente resonando las palabras que flotaban entre ellos silenciosamente; ahora Astoria no podría ver la vieja mansión llena de niños correteando.

Como pudo, Lily gateó hasta el otro lado de la sala, esquivando bloques y bebés, y sentándose de nuevo al lado de Scorpius. Sin decir nada más, rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y lo acercó a ella, apretándolo ligeramente en señal de consuelo. Suavemente, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar por unos minutos. Lily sentía el corazón de Scorpius latir furiosamente, pero ni una vez vio que soltara una lágrima; él solo parecía admirar el horror que se escondía tras sus palabras, en shock, sin poder reaccionar.

Lo único que pareció incentivarlos a moverse fue el sonido de la voz de Ginny a través de toda la casa, anunciando que fueran a comer. Seguido por un grito de James pidiendo que llevaran a las niñas, también. Lily intentó sonreír ligeramente y se puso en pie, luego ofreciéndole una mano a Scorpius, que la aceptó suspirando.

—Tú Sophie, yo Isabelle. —Sugirió y él hizo caso sin rechistar. Lily sonrió ampliamente para la pequeña niña pelinegra, tratando de arreglar el desastre de emociones que causó a la pequeña cuando lloró en la cocina. Isabelle, siendo Isabelle, ni se inmutó ante su tía. Lily dio un gruñido, impotente, caminando fuera de la sala. — ¡No puedo obtener ni una sonrisa de ella! Me odia, estoy segura.

—Claro que no, es solo que sabe reconocer quién es su tío favorito— A dos pasos del comedor, Albus arrebató a la niña de sus brazos y se la llevó. Lily bufó al ver a Isabelle reír.

—Tranquila, aprenderá a amarte. Te lo digo por experiencia, al principio cuesta un poco pero eventualmente estará loca por ti. —Scorpius pasó a su lado, guiñándole un ojo, y entró a la estancia antes que ella. Lily frunció el ceño al ver que hasta Sophie estaba sonriendo mientras apretaba la nariz de Scorpius.

—Bueno, no quiero escuchar quejas cuando Anabelle reciba más regalos en navidad. —Lily entró al comedor con un puchero infantil confeccionado en su rostro.

—No mientas, hermanita. Todos sabemos que a quien le darás más regalos es a Isabelle, solo para comprarla y que te quiera. — James dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa, sentándose a la derecha de la punta en la que su padre tomaba asiento.

—Quizás ese es todo el plan de Isabelle. —Sugirió un Harry entretenido con la discusión.

Albus, a la izquierda de su padre, soltó una risotada: —Pa, ¿Estás sugiriendo que nuestra Izzy será una pequeña serpiente cuando vaya a Hogwarts?

— ¡Ow, eso sería algo muy divertido que ver! —Exclamó Lyra, a su lado, riendo. No era un secreto el desagrado de James hacia la casa verde y plata.

—Pues la seguiría amando— Dijo él, y aunque tenía su tono bromista, Scorpius, que venía de dejar a Sophie en su silla de bebé y estaba a punto de sentarse a dos puestos de James, al lado de Lily, pudo apreciar la seria mirada de amor que el primogénito de los Potter le estaba dando a su pequeña hija.

— ¿A quién animarás en los partidos de quidditch, James? Porque así como Izzy parece seguir los pasos de Albus, Sophie seguramente irá a Gryffindor como tú y yo. —Lily le dio una sonrisa a Scorpius cuando se sentó a su lado, entre él y James.

—Él no tendrá que tomar lados, es fácil animar a los dos equipos— Harry aseguró.

— ¡Oh, vamos, papá, no te hagas! —Exclamó Lily.

—Sí, todos sabemos que tú siempre apoyabas a Albus. —Completó James, causando las risas de todos alrededor de la mesa e incluso de Ginny, que entraba en ese momento con una bandeja repleta de trozos de carne a la parrilla. Los estómagos de James y Harry inmediatamente rugieron.

—Bueno, que estaban hambrientos, eh. —Ginny sonrió y se sentó por fin, ya estando todos los componentes de la cena en la mesa.

—Son todo un caso perdido. Ni siquiera yo, que no he comido desde ayer, estoy así. — Se burló Lily. Pero en vez de reír, todos voltearon hacia ella.

— ¿No has comido? — El primero que habló fue Scorpius, frunciendo el ceño—

—No tenía apetito. Y luego dos personitas—Lily vio fijamente a su madre y padre— me engañaron para tomar una poción para dormir.

—Bueno, hoy Lily tiene permitido comer más que ustedes, muchachos, lo lamento. —Anunció Ginny, y le hizo señas a Scorpius para que llenara el plato de la pelirroja, que rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ya que ese tema está resuelto— James volvió a hablar mientras tomaba algo de ensalada—, quiero sus opiniones: ¿A qué casa va Anabelle?

—Ravenclaw— Dijeron inmediatamente Ginny, Lily, Albus y Scorpius. Los demás rieron.

La pequeña hija de Victoire y Teddy, que tenía unos cinco años para entonces, había mostrado ser igual a su madre (y no solo en compartir esa 1/8 de parte veela), sino también en las características que hacían a su madre una Ravenclaw hecha y derecha.

—Es divertido —Comentó Lyra, sonriente—. Digo, esto de sortear a los niños pequeños. Me pregunto si mis padres hacían eso con nosotros— Y aunque el aire pareció tensarse unos minutos mientras Lily daba miradas furtivas a Scorpius, Ginny se encargó de distensarlo.

— ¡Oh, estoy segura que sí! Nosotros lo hacíamos.

—Bueno, con James no. Con él lo supimos desde la primera vez que quiso subir el gran árbol de la madriguera, a pesar que minutos antes se había caído de la escoba y casi había fracturado su pierna. —Harry rió, la nostalgia acentuándose en las claras arrugas que empezaban a formarse en su rostro.

—Eso es cierto, Albus y Lily fueron con los que alguna vez tuvimos dudas. —Confirmó Ginny, viendo a los dos mencionados con cariño.

— ¿En serio? — Luego de tener los asentimientos de sus padres y dar un trago a la soda en su vaso, volvió a hablar— A ver, ¿en qué casa me veían a mi? ¿Alguna vez pensaron que no iba a ir a Gryffindor?

—Tú madre sí, yo no. —Aceptó Harry, haciendo una mueca y apresurándose a cortar y engullir un trozo de carne y algo de ensalada.

—Siempre supe que en Gryffindor no estaba tu lugar, y que estarías mejor en Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

— ¿Y yo? — Cuestionó Lily, curiosa. Y aunque al principio había pensado que no le apetecía comer, ya casi terminaba su primera pieza de carne.

—Contigo sí perdí la apuesta. Tu padre siempre dijo que serías Gryffindor, pero yo tuve mis dudas y consideré que quizás podrías llegar a Slytherin, también.

— ¿Te imaginas? — Lily volteó a ver a Scorpius— Quizás no hubiéramos peleado tanto de haber sido así. —Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Entonces doy gracias a Merlín, porque pelear fue, sin lugar a dudas, lo que nos hizo llegar a donde estamos.

A través de la mesa, Harry y Ginny compartieron una discreta sonrisa. Lyra esperó a terminar de tragar para poder hablar— Hubiésemos sido compañeras de habitación. —Sonrió.

—Eso me hubiera encantado —Lily dijo animada, aunque luego hizo una mueca—. Pero hubiera tenido que compartir un espacio cerrado con Madison Rockwood y _ugh_. — Todos en la sala rieron, y Scorpius vio a su prometida con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos, Madison no era _tan_ mala. —Ante esto, Albus, James y Lyra rieron más aún; Scorpius había salido con Madison meses antes de estar con Lily, justo cuando ella ya había desarrollado un enamoramiento por él.

—Será mejor que te calles, Malfoy. —Advirtió ella, aunque había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Scorpius la vio embelesado unos segundos, antes de voltear hacia su hermana.

—Recuerdo que papá tuvo sus dudas de si irías a Gryffindor. —Una pequeña punzada apareció ante el recuerdo.

— ¿De veras? — Lyra parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confundida.

—Sí, pero yo siempre le dije que tu cuerpo tamaño pequeño estaba lleno de demasiada ambición y astucia como para ir con los leones.

Lyra rodó los ojos, divertida— Eso es porque nunca superaste la vez que te manipulé para decirle a mamá que tú rompiste el jarrón de la abuela Cissy. —Se burló ella, causando una vez más la risa de los demás.

En su mente, Lily agradecía que el ambiente de la cena no se hubiera tornado sombrío y triste, y que en cambio su familia estuviera ayudando a Scorpius y Lyra a reírse y recordar a sus padres con alegría y no con dolor. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, cada quien sumido en recuerdos, hasta que el sonido de la chimenea alertó a todos. Lily vio a James dejar su servilleta sobre la mesa y ponerse en pie con una sonrisa.

—Debe ser Jessica. —Anunció

A los pocos minutos, un radiante James regresó al salón seguido por Jessica, aún en un traje de San Mugo, pero con evidente alivio de por fin estar en casa.

—Buenas noches a todos. — Saludó dando una vista general a la mesa, y Scorpius notó su mirada detenerse unos segundos en él; reprimió un suspiro. Para ese entonces todo el hospital debía saber la mala noticia sobre los padres del doctor Malfoy. — ¡Ow, ahí están mis pequeñas! — Su rostro se iluminó y se acercó a las dos sillas de bebés que rodeaban a Ginny.

Las dos pequeñas reaccionaron ante la llegada de su madre, queriendo cada una la atención para sí. Cuando Jessica tomó primero a Izzy, Sophie claramente se molestó y tomó con la mano un puñado del puré de papa que había estado comiendo e intentó aventarlo hacia su hermana, que estaba dándole la espalda, pero en cambio aterrizó en la pared blanca. Ginny suspiró, aunque los demás rieron.

—Mira, James, como que te salió una mini cazadora. —Dijo Lily, en tono de "Felicitaciones".

—Aún no han sido sorteadas, pero definitivamente ya empezó la rivalidad. —Bromeó Albus.

—Ya cállense— Él les mandó una mirada seria y luego volteó a su madre—. Lo lamento, ma, yo lo limpiaré cuando acabemos. —La mirada de Ginny se dulcificó y le tiró un beso, mientras que Albus y Lily intercambiaron miradas divididas entre la confusión y anticipación:

—Esperen fue eso…. Albus, ¿James acaba…?

—Creo que sí, Lily, por fin ha sucedido.

—Oh, por Merlín, no lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco, Lils —Pausa—, pero sí. James acaba de actuar como un hombre maduro.

Las dos parejas de Malfoys y Potters se rieron, mientras que Harry intentaba ocultar sus risas, James los veía recriminatoriamente, Jessica se ocupaba de dar atención a Sophie y Ginny bufaba.

— ¡Pues quizás es tiempo de que ustedes también actúen como tal! —Anunció—. A ver, Albus, Lyra, ¿Ustedes cuándo planean darme nietos?

Lyra dejó caer su tenedor y abrió mucho los ojos. Albus, que había estado riendo, se atragantó y terminó tosiendo. Y Scorpius casi escupe el trago de soda que acababa de tomar. Lily y James, por su lado, rieron estrepitosamente.

—Mamá… No crees que sea muy… No sé, aún es muy…

—Pronto—Terminó Lyra por él, una expresión asustada en su rostro—. Digo… queremos hijos, por supuesto que sí pero… Acabamos de mudarnos, y aún estamos acostumbrándonos a Rumania, y con lo de mis padres...

—Exacto. Quizás en un año, o dos, pero aún… Aún no.

Ginny los vio por un momento en silencio, su ceño contraído, y luego simplemente asintió, volviendo la atención a su plato. Luego de un rato, se dirigió a sus dos hijos menores y sus parejas: — ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir hoy aquí? Digo, en ésta casa caben todos (lo probamos como, cuánto, ¿dos de sus años en Hogwarts?) y sé que Albus dejó algo de ropa en su habitación. Y no sería la primera vez que Scorpius y Albus comparten prendas.

— ¿Estás segura, mamá? — Lily alzó la ceja, aunque claramente entusiasmada con la idea. Hacía años que no dormían todos los Potter, y los Malfoy, en la casa, al mismo tiempo. Quizás no desde su quinto año en Hogwarts.

— ¡Claro! No es todos los días que tengo a todos mis niños en casa— Agregó, dando una mirada de afección a los seis jóvenes adultos en la mesa.

— ¿Y… tendremos que dormir en cuartos separados? —Preguntó Lily en tono de broma, pero con seriedad en su mirada. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Por amor a Merlín, Lily, no es como si no supiera que tú y Scorpius duermen juntos casi todas las noches. ¡Y Albus y Lyra están casados! — Lily estalló en carcajadas.

—Era solo para estar segura— Aseguró entre risas.

Hubo otro minuto en silencio, hasta que Albus intervino: —Solo para aclarar, mamá, nada de nietos por mi parte hasta unos dos años… Y nada de intentar que eso cambie.

— ¡No estaba sugiriendo que concibieras a mis nietos bajo mi techo, Albus Severus Potter!

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, Scorpius dormía plácidamente abrazando a Lily, quien tenía la espalda contra su pecho. El sonido de sus respiraciones y la suave melodía de su corazón latiendo contra él lo mantuvieron en un suave arrullo que lo ayudó a dormir sin la necesidad de una poción para dormir.

Eso, hasta que uno de sus sueños logró inquietarlo.

Más que un sueño, parecía ser un recuerdo lejano de hacía muchos años. _Scorpius estaba de pie en el centro de la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, frente a él estaba su abuelo Lucius, con una capa negra más larga de lo usual y una máscara que tapaba mitad de su rostro. Scorpius estaba apuntándolo con su varita y escuchaba a Harry Potter tras de él, gritándole que lo dejara manejarlo._

 _Lucius lo veía fijamente, y por sobre la máscara se podía notar su ceño fruncido. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el viejo habló:_

— _Eres una decepción. Tú padre nunca te lo ha dicho, porque es débil y se dejó domar desde el principio por esa niñita Greengrass. Tú abuela tiene demasiada decencia y siente amor por ti, por lo que tampoco lo dirá. Pero yo no temo hablar con honestidad, ni unas cuantas lágrimas; Yo puedo soportar verte como en verdad eres. Traicionaste el apellido Malfoy, Scorpius, no solo aliándote con Potter y su familia, pero porque no destacas tanto como deberías, no actúas correctamente y no logras concebir la idea de que en verdad somos superiores._

— _¡Porque no lo somos, Lucius, no somos superiores! ¿No lo ves? Somos un grupo de idiotas a quienes una vez los demás les tuvieron respeto, pero ya no más. ¡Tú nos quitaste eso! ¡Si hay una razón por la que en verdad no somos lo que solíamos ser, es porque tú lo arruinaste! — A Scorpius le hervía la sangre y no dejaba de apretar su varita._

— _¡Mírate ahí, todo valiente, diciendo esas cosas, apuntándome! Pero eres un cobarde, igual que tú padre. ¡Reniegas de nuestra grandeza, y sin embargo te desenvuelves como si la tuvieras! ¡Eres una vergüenza para el apellido, y no deberías tener honor de llevarlo! ¡Da gracias a Merlín que el Señor Tenebroso no sigue vivo, o hubiéramos tenido que deshacernos de ti hace mucho! ¡No eres nada, Scorpius, y nunca lo serás! ¡Solo has tenido oportunidad porque la gente conoce tu apellido y siente curiosidad, no por más nada!_

— _¡Expelliarmus! — Desde atrás de Scorpius, salió un rayo rojo que tumbó la varita de Lucius. Él reaccionó rápidamente, aunque vio una última vez a su nieto:_

— _Tuve esperanza en ti. Pensé que serías mejor de lo que Draco fue, pero no eres más que la pequeña marioneta de Potter y su familia._

 _Sin decir más nada, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó contra el gran ventanal de la estancia, provocando su ruptura._

 _El sonido de la colisión llevó a Scorpius a otro escenario. En este, había vidrios rotos y un tremendo olor a gas. Estaba en medio de la nada y Scorpius no entendía por qué sentía que estaba de cabeza. Hasta que alzó la mirada y se encontró con lo que reconoció la estructura de un auto muggle, de cabeza. Volteó su mirada y pronto entendió. A su lado, vio un cadáver, parecía de una mujer; era delgada, con cabello castaño y tez pálida, con una gran herida abierta en su frente y polvo de vidrio roto pegado en una parte de su rostro. Perturbado, Scorpius volteó a su otro lado, donde había otro cadáver, claramente aplastado por lo que parecía ser una estructura de metal. Cuando vio el cabello rubio platinado, lo entendió. Eran sus padres. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y sintió que algo tomaba su mano, bajó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y poco a poco la subió, llegando hasta los ojos verdes de su madre, fijos en los de él._

— _Scor…—Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse quieta._

Volviendo a la realidad, Lily se despertó cuando un grito rompió la calma del silencio. Inmediatamente se incorporó, tomó la varita —que siempre estaba en su mesa de noche— y conjuró un Lumos. Lo único que vio fue a Scorpius, sentado en la cama, bañado en sudor, sus manos halando su cabello frenéticamente y lágrimas cayendo a mares, mientras hacía sonidos de desespero y dolor.

Soltó la varita e hizo las sábanas a un lado, acercándose rápidamente a él y abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando de apretarlo a sí misma lo suficiente para intentar bloquear el dolor. Pero a medida que Scorpius más lloraba, ella también lo hacía.

Su llanto era la cosa más desgarradora que Lily había escuchado en toda su vida. Se metía entre sus venas y las hacía explotar, su corazón se aceleraba con cada "mamá" o "papá" que él soltaba y cada patada que le daba al colchón. Asimismo, no lograba calmar el desespero que Scorpius parecía sentir, lo inconsolable que se veía, y Lily lloraba de frustración porque lo único que sabía hacer era acariciar su brazo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ahí estaba ella, y de dolor porque también quería agitar su varita y que Draco y Astoria volvieran.

Estuvieron así hasta entradas horas de la madrugada; Lily abrazando a Scorpius y atrayendo su espalda a su pecho (una posición invertida a como habían estado durmiendo), con lágrimas en su rostro mientras trataba de calmarlo con caricias y palabras.

Cuando sintió que él dejaba de estar tan agitado y sus hombros dejaban de temblar, Lily suspiró, algo aliviada. Scorpius se separó de ella, su rostro estaba rojo, y como pudo volvió a cubrirlos con la sábana e hizo señas para que ella lo dejara abrazarla. Lily cumplió al toque. Minutos después, cuando ambos se habían tranquilizado y Lily estaba a punto de dormirse, escuchó como Scorpius susurraba en su oreja, con una voz ronca, baja y llena de dolor, pero aún entendible:

—Nuestra primera hija se llamará Astoria.

Y Lily no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo.

 **A/N: ¡Otro capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera no haya sido tan larga. Quería subirlo ayer, pero no tuve internet y bueno, se complicó. Gracias por seguir la historia, me encantaría si dejasen un comentario con su opinión (acepto críticas constructivas –y también cumplidos-, eh), gracias a los que lo hicieron en el capítulo anterior. Si quieres ser notificado cuando suba un nuevo capítulo, agrega esta historia a favoritos. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana con una actualización!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Ms. Malfoy**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

La mañana siguiente Scorpius despertó temprano, incapaz de seguir durmiendo más. Se sentía cansado y como si de repente le hubieran caído veinte años encima. Lily dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con los mechones de cabello rojo cubriendo su pálida piel y su rostro libre de cualquier estrés. Scorpius se puso de pie suavemente, intentando no despertarla; después de la crisis de la noche anterior, sentía que tenía que permitirle dormir aunque fuese una hora más.

Vio el pequeño reloj que la muchacha siempre mantenía en su mesa de noche; apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, y en un domingo.

Con dolor por tener que empezar su día tan temprano y sabiendo que sería igual de traumático que el anterior. Scorpius se quitó el pijama que Albus le había prestado —que, por cierto, le quedaba ridículamente pequeño— y se apresuró a colocarse el desgastado vaquero y la simple camisa gris que había usado el día anterior. Mientras se colocaba los zapatos, su vista retornó a Lily y su pensamiento se desvió al comentario que había hecho ayer, justo antes de dormirse.

No era un hombre que pensara mucho en el futuro. Su lema de vida siempre fue mirar hacia el presente y concentrarse en él, resolviendo los problemas como fueran viniendo. Sin embargo, desde que estaba estable con Lily, cada vez se encontraba pensando una y otra vez en el tema de su familia y los hijos que quería tener con ella. Desde que su abuela había muerto, siempre supo que de tener una hija le gustaría llamarla Narcissa. Y también sabía que Lily quería un niño llamado Orion, estando obsesionada con la historia de Artemisa y el cazador desde la primera vez que la escuchó. Scorpius no podía dejar de imaginarse a pequeños niños rubios correteando por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy intentando atrapar a los famosos pavos reales de Lucius, y a una pequeña niña pelirroja siendo arrullada por Lily en la hamaca junto a Scorpius, ambos juntos viendo a sus pequeños jugar.

Ayer luego del sueño y de recordar la felicidad que traía a su madre pensar en sus nietos, Scorpius había decidido que quizás llamar Astoria a su hija era la mejor decisión; aún amaba a su abuela y todo, pero nombrarla así era una forma de mantener a su madre viva y permitirle conocer todos los nietos que tendría. Al menos, así es como pensaba Scorpius. Claro que debía consultarlo con Lily de nuevo, asegurarse de que ambos estaban de acuerdo. Y obviamente, primero tenían que tener hijos, cosa que Scorpius no pensaba que iba a suceder pronto. No antes de la boda, y menos tan reciente a la pérdida de sus padres.

Momento.

La boda.

Oh, por Merlín, pensó Scorpius a la par que terminaba de atar sus agujetas. Conteniendo unas ganas de soltar un grito de frustración, se apresuró a salir de la habitación directo al baño que técnicamente era de Lily, aunque apartado de su cuarto. Una vez dentro, dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y puso ambas manos en el lavamanos, sus ojos completamente enfocados en el blanco lavabo.

Se suponía que Lily y él celebrarían su boda en un mes, el 29 de Octubre. Ya todos los arreglos habían sido hechos para aclimatar el jardín de la Mansión, el servicio de catering, las flores. Ya se habían enviado las invitaciones: todos los familiares y amigos asistirían. ¡Ya incluso había escrito sus votos!

Pero con el reciente cambio que sus vidas habían dado, tendrían que aplazar la boda. Le dolía en el alma, pero el luto estaba instalado en su pecho y no creía sensato casarse con Lily, porque no sería capaz de disfrutar si todos los invitados dándole sus condolencias y mirándolo con lástima. Su boda debía ser un día en el que toda su atención estuviera plenamente en su novia y la vida que tenían por delante, y Scorpius sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera concentrarse por completo en algo que no fuera los cadáveres de sus padres en una camilla de la morgue.

Además, tenía miedo de que si se casaba con Lily con el dolor tan vivo aún, las cosas saldrían mal.

Abriendo el grifo, suspiró, pensando en cómo tendría que decirle todo eso a su novia. Se echó un poco de agua en el rostro, esperando que ello le ayudara a despertarse y sentirse un poco más dispuesto a empezar el día. Seguidamente, se cepilló los dientes y atendió otras necesidades fisiológicas, antes de, finalmente, intentar arreglarse un poco el cabello y bajar las escaleras.

Apenas estuvo en el piso de abajo, un increíble olor llegó a sus narices y Scorpius sonrió con alegría, apresurándose a ir directo a la cocina.

—Algo huele delicioso— Comentó a la par que empujaba la puerta.

Dentro, se encontró con un Harry sentado a la mesa, su cabello despeinado como siempre y aún en unos pijamas azul oscuras, una bata negra atada por encima. Unos pocos asientos más allá, un hombre un poco mayor a Scorpius pero considerablemente menor que Harry estaba vestido casi tan casual con él, con cabello castaño y una humeante taza de lo que parecía ser té acercándose a su rostro. Y justo en medio de los dos hombres, una niña pequeña con largo cabello rubio e intensos ojos azules dibujaba frenéticamente sobre una hoja de papel. Frente a ella había un descartado plato con algo que parecía restos de chocolate. Delante de la estufa, Ginny Weasley estaba de pie y moviendo su varita para cocinar.

— ¡Scorpius! Buenos días. No esperaba verte despierto tan temprano —Apenas lo escuchó entrar, la mujer pelirroja se había volteado—. Venga, siéntate. Estoy haciendo panqueques. Apenas salga la siguiente tanda te los paso. Hay café recién hecho por aquí.

Scorpius sonrió, dirigiéndose a la cafetera que Ginny había señalado y abriendo el cajón donde sabía que los Potter guardaban sus tazas. Sacó la que siempre usaba: una azul oscuro con diseños geométricos que Albus le había regalado una de sus primeras navidades como amigos. Le gustaba saber que Ginny había recordado ese pequeño detalle sobre él: si bien Scorpius era un británico orgulloso, en las mañanas lo que le acompañaba a despertarse era un buen café, no un té.

Scorpius se sentía a gusto en la casa. Desde el primer momento, los Potter lo habían acogido sin dudar y con mucho cariño, siendo siempre respetuosos y amables con él, sin juzgarlo por las acciones de su padre… Bueno, al menos Harry, Ginny y Albus lo habían hecho; Lily y James tardaron un poco más en acostumbrarse.

De hecho, Scorpius sentía a Harry y Ginny como unos segundos padres. Si bien no eran Astoria y Draco, ellos siempre habían estado al pendiente de él y preparados para acudir si los necesitaba en cualquier momento. Y sabía que era por eso que Ginny había invitado a él y a Lyra a quedarse esa noche: ella sabía que necesitaban estar rodeados de gente que les ayudaran a confrontar el dolor, y quería estar junto a ellos para ayudarlos.

Luego de servirse, Scorpius tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa, de frente a sus otros ocupantes.

—Buenos días, Harry, Teddy —Saludó, acostumbrado a llamarlos por su primer nombre. Ellos le saludaron devuelta, y Scorpius dirigió su atención a la pequeña rubia, que había olvidado su dibujo y ahora lo veía fijamente —. Buenos días para ti también, Anabelle… ¿Cuál era tu apellido? ¡No puedo recordarlo!

— ¡Lupin, tío Scorpius, soy Anabelle Lupin Weasley! —Respondió con su pequeña voz chillona, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry y Teddy rieron, acostumbrados al pequeño juego entre la niña y Scorpius.

— ¡No, no, no, es imposible! Anabelle es muy pequeña, y tú estás grande ¡Casi pareciera que fueras a ir a Hogwarts mañana!

— ¡Soy Anabelle tío Scorpius, lo juro, soy yo! — Repitió ella.

—Mmmm…. —El hombre la vio con fingida desconfianza—. Prueba que eres Anabelle. A ver, ¿cuál es tu helado favorito?

— ¡El de uva, tío Scorpius, el de uva es mi favorito!

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Anabelle, eres tú!

— ¡Lo soy, tío Scorpius, soy Anabelle! — Riendo, la niña saltó de su silla y rodeó la mesa directo a los brazos de Scorpius, quien la tomó sin dudar y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándola suavemente.

—Estás gigante, An. La última vez que te vi eras del tamaño de un maní.

— ¡He crecido mucho, tío Scorpius! Ya soy más alta que Thia. —Comentó, una sonrisa orgullosa apareciendo en su rostro. Scorpius ahogó una risa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Antes de darnos cuenta vas a ser una gigante.

— ¡No! — Anabelle se cruzó de brazos— ¡Voy a quedarme de este tamaño! No pienso crecer más.

—Creo que le harías un favor grande a tu padre si no lo haces, Dora. —Intervino Harry, riendo suavemente.

—Dora, ¿por qué no vas a la sala a ver algo de televisión? Creo que ya es hora de tu programa— Comentó Teddy, viendo a su hija con cariño.

Anabelle le hizo caso y se fue, no sin antes murmurar algo sobre preguntar si podía ir a casa de Thia más tarde. Thia era un sobrenombre para Cynthia Nott, la pequeña hija de Molly Weasley II y Theodore Nott II, el primo de Scorpius. Tenía cinco años, al igual que Anabelle, y de manera similar a Victoire y Molly, ambas eran buenas amigas.

—An está más bella cada día, Teddy. — Comentó Scorpius a la par que Ginny ponía una torre de panqueques frente a él.

—Ni que lo digas. Pronto me estará sacando canas con todos los muchachos que andarán tras ella cuando esté en Hogwarts— Hizo una mueca, su cabello cambiando a un color grisáceo, como para marcar su punto. Harry rió. Ginny rodó los ojos con diversión.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, Harry y Teddy leyendo unas copias de El Profeta y Scorpius comiendo, aún pensando en cómo decirle a Lily que tendrían que cancelar la boda. El silencio fue roto, sin embargo, cuando una muy agitada Victoire Weasley entró a la cocina con un pequeño niño con cabello morado colgado en sus brazos.

—Bueno, ya está bañado, alimentado y cambiado y perfecto para pasar el día lejos de casa— Anunció al hacer su gran entrada, sonriendo a su segundo hijo. Su sonrisa cayó al ver a Scorpius— Scor… Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento tanto…

Él suspiró, dando un pequeño sorbo a su café e intentando confeccionar una pequeña sonrisa, que terminó siendo más como una mueca— Gracias, Vic. Estoy bien, tranquila… Asumo que ya todo el hospital se enteró, ¿no?

—Algo así…— Le dio una última mirada, y luego fue a sentarse a un lado de Teddy, el pequeño Remus aún en sus brazos.

Victoire, al igual que Jessica, trabajaba en San Mugo, aunque se dedicaba a las unidades de tratamiento anatómico y fisiológico, más que el de emergencias mágicas. Era una de las neurólogas cirujanas más reconocidas dentro del hospital, famosa por su agudeza y certeza ante los distintos casos que presentaban sus pacientes. Scorpius trabajaba en el mismo piso, sólo que en vez de neurólogo se dedicaba a ser un cardiólogo.

—Ya veo…—Murmuró una vez más, antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia su desayuno. En su mente habían vuelto a aparecer las imágenes que había visto en sus sueños: sus padres, tirados sobre el asfalto, el carro volteado y su madre con aquella herida en su rostro… un escalofrío lo recurrió y rápidamente tiró el tenedor sobre la mesa— Lo lamento —Apresuró a decir, al notar que todos habían vuelto a la mirada hacia él. Y agradeció a todos los fundadores cuando Jessica atravesó la puerta de la cocina, cargando a una adormilada Sophie.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludó con gran entusiasmo, y Scorpius disimuló una mueca. Los demás en la sala la saludaron silenciosamente—. Mira, Sophie, quién está aquí —Murmuró, yendo a sentarse a un lado de Vic, quien rápidamente acomodó a su hijo para que los dos niños se saludaran.

—Veo que tenemos casa llena hoy— Ahora era Albus quien entraba, seguido de Lyra, ambos aún en pijama.

—Todos mis pichones devuelta al nido— Scorpius sintió la sonrisa en los labios de Ginny y no pudo evitar replicarla en su rostro.

—Al menos por un rato— Corrigió Harry, y Scorpius y Albus le dieron una mirada confusa—. Teddy sólo nos está usando como niñera —Bromeó, y un "¡hey!" se escuchó del otro lado de la mesa, causando una risa.

—Vic debe trabajar, y yo le prometí a An un día solo para ella. Ya sabes, desde que Remmie nació no hemos tenido mucho tiempo exclusivo y se está empezando a poner celosa así que…—Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se veía claramente feliz de poder estar con su hija un rato.

—Aw, los problemas de adultos con hijos son tan divertidos— Bromeó Albus, y chocó los cinco con Lyra, quien acababa de dejar una taza de té frente a él.

—Ya me reiré yo cuando te pase a ti, Severus— Victoire rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Creo que debo ir a despertar a Lily. Se molestará si sabe que hubo panqueques y no la desperté— Scorpius se excusó, poniéndose en pie y yendo a dejar el plato vacío en el fregadero, donde un hechizo conjurado por Ginny estaba lavando todo. Se acercó a la susodicha—. Gracias por todo, Ginny. Estaba tan delicioso como siempre

Ella sonrió y dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, volteándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo que, Scorpius sabía, significaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que ella lo dejó ir y le dedicó una última sonrisa triste antes de volver su atención a los panqueques. Scorpius se mantuvo de pie unos segundos en el medio de la cocina, como habiendo olvidado qué iba a hacer, hasta que fue despertado de su ensoñación por el sonido de Sophie golpeando la mesa y su madre regañándola. Parpadeó varias veces, y se apresuró a salir. No había terminado de subir el primer escalón cuando escuchó a su hermana tras él

—Scorpius.

—Lyra— Él se volteó hacia ella. Y viéndola ahí, con expresión impasible pero ojos débiles, no pudo evitar darle el fuerte abrazo. Ella lo respondió al instante.

Pasaron al menos medio minuto así, hasta que ella, con voz ahogada, habló: — ¿Estás bien? Anoche te escuché gritar. Quería ir a ver pero… supuse que Lily haría un mejor trabajo que yo —Lyra acarició suavemente los mechones de cabello que llegaban hasta la nuca de su hermano.

—Tuve una pesadilla. Nada que valga la pena revivir. Pero… sí, estoy bien. Al menos dentro de lo que cabe— Suspiró.

—Está bien, yo… ¿Debería sentirme culpable por no estar tan… destrozada? —Se habían separado lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos, y ahí fue donde Scorpius lo vio escrito en su mirada: el mismo miedo que él había confesado antes, la misma incertidumbre de no entender por qué no se la pasaba todo el día llorando.

—Creo que sí. Creo que está bien… digo, significa que no tenemos arrepentimientos, ¿no? Vivimos al máximo con papá y mamá. Duele saber que no están pero… pero sabemos que nos amaban y nosotros los amábamos a ellos. — Mintió; la verdad es que él aún se sentía extraño al no llorar todos los días.

Pero en veinticuatro años, Scorpius había aprendido que, a veces, estaba bien mentirles a tus hermanos menores con el propósito de hacerlos sentir mejor.

—Cuando estaba viajando hacia acá… No pude dejar de escuchar una y otra vez la voz de mamá en mi cabeza. Pidiéndome que viniera a visitar, que no pasara tanto tiempo en Rumania… La última vez que la vi fue en Agosto, en el baile anual. Me arrepiento de eso, pero aún así estoy calmada.

Scorpius la atrajo a sí otra vez, volviendo a abrazarla fuertemente— Quizás es solo que aún no hemos asimilado la pérdida del todo, Ly —Utilizó el mote que le había encontrado a Lyra durante su infancia.

Lyra no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó devuelta. Cuando se separaron, Scorpius notó que Lyra limpió una lágrima de su mejilla, pero repuso la calma rápidamente— Bueno, deberías seguir tu camino —Sentenció. Y Scorpius la obedeció, pero justo antes que ella abriera la puerta de la cocina, la tomó del brazo.

—Ly, ¿has pensado qué nombres quieres ponerle a tus hijos? —Lyra abrió mucho los ojos.

—Creo… creo que no, Scor. Merlín, ni siquiera he pensado en tener hijos… ¿Tú sí?

—Ayer…—Scorpius pensó en contarle de su pesadilla, pero luego pensó mejor—. Quiero usar el nombre de mamá. Ponérselo a una hija, si tengo una. Tú... ¿Me dejarías? ¿O te gustaría usarlo tú?

—Es todo tuyo— Lyra sonrió, enternecida ante el gesto de su hermano. De los dos, él fue quien siempre estuvo más apegado a su madre y con la cual compartía más características, mientras que Lyra se parecía más a Draco.

— ¿Segura? —Scorpius sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy segura, Scor. No creo que siga la tradición de los nombres de ese estilo cuando tenga hijos así que… todo tuyo.

—Gracias, Ly… Espera, ¿de qué estilo?

—Ya sabes, Astoria es un poco… antiguo. —Scorpius frunció el ceño, pero luego de unos segundos simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le revolvió el pelo un poco, tal como hacía cuando aún iban a Hogwarts, y se volteó para reanudar su travesía por las escaleras.

—Sí tú lo dices…

Cuando entró en la habitación, Lily ya estaba despierta y de pie, terminando de abrocharse una blusa que, Scorpius supuso, había dejado en casa al mudarse. Sonrió, recostándose de una de las paredes, viéndola terminar. Ella le sonrió devuelta a través del espejo, pero Scorpius notó que no era sincera del todo; había algo más en su expresión que le hacía dudar. Dolor, melancolía, resignación… Algo había ahí.

— ¿Lily? —Murmuró, acerándose lentamente y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de ella, que permaneció en silencio mientras terminaba de abotonarse la blusa. — ¿Está todo bien?

—Tenemos que hablar…—Ella susurró devuelta, acariciando suavemente sus brazos.

Si había algo que Scorpius sabía, era que esas palabras nunca traían nada bueno. El miedo comenzó a formar un nudo en su garganta y, a regañadientes, se dejó guiar por ella a la esquina de la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Scorpius no se atrevía a verla a los ojos y en su mente corrían miles de ideas de lo que Lily le diría. ¿Y si rompía el compromiso y se fugaba con su ex, Lysander Scamander? ¿O qué tal si le confesaba algún oscuro secreto?

Pensara lo que pensara, sin embargo, siempre volvía a la misma conclusión: Lily no haría algo tan estúpido como romper su corazón cuando sabía que estaba tan débil. A menos que estuviera asustada… ¡Rayos! Ginny le había mencionado ayer que Lily tenía miedo de la situación. Pero él los había aplacado… ¿no?

Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Lily estaba viendo al suelo y parecía pensar las palabras exactas qué decir. Scorpius tuvo que esperar unos dos minutos en completo silencio hasta que ella por fin abrió su boca.

—Estuve pensando y yo… creo… Debemos cancelar la boda— Scorpius abrió la boca en una perfecta "o", pero ningún sonido salió. Lily le miró con nerviosismo—. No es que no quiera casarme. Merlín sabe que es lo que más quiero. Pero creo que no sería lo correcto hacerlo en menos de un mes, con toda ésta situación aún tan… reciente.

Scorpius seguía en silencio, viéndola fijamente y con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. En su mente, pensaba, una y otra vez, ¿cómo es que ambos pensaron igual? Si le hubiesen dicho eso a su yo de dieciséis años, hubiera clamado que él y Potter no tenían ni una neurona en común. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, diez años después.

Le conmovía que Lily hubiera hecho esa decisión, pensando en él, su familia y en qué era lo mejor para todos. Estaba seguro de que no todas las mujeres con las que había salido en su vida eran tan abnegadas y consideradas como la que tenía en frente… Bueno, quizás estaba Rose, pero con ella había salido poco antes de descubrir que estaban bien como amigos.

— ¿Scorpius? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué… qué piensas? —Ella lo veía ahora de manera inquisitiva, la preocupación aún presente en sus facciones.

Y él lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla.

Besarla porque la amaba. Besarla porque era lo único real que tenía en el momento. Besarla porque había renunciado a su sueño de una boda de otoño solo porque comprendía su dolor. Besarla porque hace mucho tiempo él había decidido que ella era la mujer de su vida, y ahora estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

Lily, confundida como estaba, tardó unos segundos en corresponder el beso. Cuando lo hizo, se encargó de que fuera suave, seguro y que lograra transmitir tantas sensaciones de apoyo y amor como las que sentía que él le estaba enviando.

Duraron así al menos medio minuto, hasta que él se separó. Apoyó su frente sobre la contraria, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y la vio fijamente, explorando sus ojos. Para mucha gente, el café era un color aburrido y que no se comparaba al gris o el azul; para Scorpius, era lo contrario. Los ojos café de Lily eran la galaxia más fascinante en el universo, con los matices oscuros y cálidos escribiendo su historia poco a poco, su iris capaz de construirte o desarmarte, y un complejo juego de formas que hacían su alma transparente para aquellos que vieran con cuidado.

Merlín, podía quedarse viéndola una eternidad completa.

Sin embargo, sabía que debían bajar pronto si quería que Lily comiera el desayuno de Ginny. Además, sabía cuánto amaba a Anabelle y Remus, y que de seguro querría verlos antes de que An se fuera con Teddy. Por ello, Scorpius tomó todo el control que tenía sobre sí y se alejó de ella poco a poco.

—Cuando desperté pensé lo mismo. Sé cuánto querías una boda de otoño pero… Creo que el día de nuestra boda debería ser exclusivamente el día de nuestra boda, y eso no será posible con todo esto…

Ella le sonrió tristemente, asintiendo, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Scorpius soltó un pesado suspiro, y tuvo que restregarse los ojos con ligereza antes de volver a hablar.

—Ven, hay que bajar. Tú madre hizo panqueques, y los Lupin están aquí.

Aquello pareció revitalizar a Lily momentáneamente, y no dudó en demostrar su entusiasmo al formar nuevamente una sonrisa y ponerse en pie, caminando directo a la puerta. Scorpius se permitió rezagarse por unos segundos, mientras la admiraba y recorría cada milímetro de su ser, reconociendo que conocía casi a la perfección cada pieza que conformaba a su amada. Y cuando ella carraspeó y lo volvió a la realidad, se siento nuevamente afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi niña, Malfoy? ¿Desde cuándo tomas café, Lilian? —James, que estaba en pijama, con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y con una ridículamente alta torre de panqueques frente a él, vio cómo Lily servía directamente de la cafetera a su taza favorita.

—Hey, yo no tuve nada que ver— Se apresuró a contradecir Scorpius, aunque James igual le dirigió una mirada sucia. Sophie, sentada junto a su padre, rió.

—Puedes agradecerle a tú querido Teddy. Desde que encargó a Winny de las compras para la oficina, el té ha desaparecido— Lily rodó los ojos y sin apuro se sentó a un lado de Jessica, que intentaba dar a Isabelle unas frutas.

El susodicho, que justo iba entrando en la estancia luego de dejar a Remus con Albus y Lyra, soltó una carcajada— ¡Ya creí que me lo estaba imaginando yo solito!

—Lo peor— Continuó ella, viéndolo con fingido enojo— es que él tiene té en su cajón. Pero no le da a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera a mí!

—A ver, tampoco me vas a decir que no te acostumbraste al café. Es rico y todo.

Lily solo rodó los ojos y se limitó a comer los panqueques frente a ella.

—Bueno, An y yo nos vamos ya— Anunció Lupin, dando palmadas en los hombros a James y Lily, pero viendo directo a Ginny, que ahora se había unido a sus hijos para comer—. De verdad gracias por hacer esto, Gin. Sé que has tenido las manos llenas con las gemelas, y no quisiera molestarte pero…

— ¡Ni hables, Teddy! — Ginny le reprimió—. Sabes que para mí es un placer cuidar a los pequeños. Es como volver a cuando todos ustedes nos necesitaban para hacer de todo —Sonrió nostálgicamente. Scorpius bajó la mirada, la punzada en su pecho volviendo a atacar.

Teddy se despidió de todos rápidamente y urgió a Anabelle para que hiciera lo mismo. Ginny le acompañó a la sala para despedirlo en la chimenea, y la cocina volvió a quedar en silencio.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? —Preguntó Lily a Jessica, cuando la vio ponerse en pie.

—No, gracias a Merlín. Me tomé el día libre para pasar un rato con James y las niñas.

—Llevaremos a las gemelas al zoo muggle— James sonrió ampliamente, claramente entusiasmado con la idea. Sus padres los habían llevado una vez, pero terminó en desastre con el primer brote de magia accidental de Albus.

—Scorpius, ¿cuántos días te vas a tomar? ¿Ya hablaste con la doctora Travers para ver si puede hacerse cargo de tus pacientes? — Inquirió Jessica luego de unos minutos en otro silencio.

—Yo…—Se quedó en silencio—. Aún no he hecho nada de eso. Lo había olvidado— Admitió, haciendo una mueca y rascándose la nuca—. Supongo que tomaré… ¿Una, dos semanas? —Comentó inseguro, volteando a ver a Lily.

—Lo normal serían dos semanas libres. Yo le pedí a Teddy una. —Lily se encogió de hombros, viendo a Scorpius y luego a su madre, como en busca de confirmación.

—Creo que deberías tomar dos, Scorpius, me atrevería a sugerir tres, pero no sé si el hospital lo permita, o si tienes casos muy urgentes…

El rubio se quedó en silencio un rato, viendo la mesa con el ceño fruncido y claramente sumido en sus pensamientos. Lily lo vio fijo también por unos minutos, pero luego hizo una mueca y volvió la atención a sus panqueques, aunque en su rostro seguía presente la preocupación.

La cocina se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Lyra ingresó, Albus caminando tras ella con un sonriente Remus en brazos. Lyra llevaba en su mano un sobre y veía a Scorpius con una expresión nauseabunda.

—Scorpius— Llamó a su hermano—. Tía Daphne mandó una carta exigiendo que vayamos a la Mansón Nott inmediatamente.

—¿Tía Daphne? …. Oh, por Merlín. Será mejor que nos demos prisa— Sin esperar un segundo más, el muchacho se puso en pie y dejó de lado el poco desayuno que le quedaba. Se inclinó ligeramente para darle un rápido beso a su prometida, despedirse con un gesto del resto de los presentes y rodear la estancia para salir de la cocina.

Lily, que apenas había captado la apresurada secuencia de acciones que había protagonizado su prometido, tardó unos segundos en ponerse de pie y excusarse de la mesa para seguirlo a él, Lyra y Albus fuera de la estancia.

—¿Scor? —Llamó— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

La pelirroja daba grandes zancadas por los anchos pasillos del hogar, siguiendo la cabellera rubia de Scorpius. La muchacha sentía que debía ir con él. Después de todo, a eso se referían cuando hablaban de estar el uno al lado del otro en "las buenas y las malas", ¿no? Quería demostrarle que estaban juntos en todo esto y que podía contar con ella para ayudarle.

No se detuvieron hasta entrar en la sala donde estaba la chimenea. Albus tomó asiento en uno de los sofás crema, entreteniendo a Remus con uno de sus juguetes, mientras Lyra dejaba una carta -debía ser la de Tía Daphne- sobre la mesa de té, entre revistas y juguetes, y se volteaba para preparar los polvos flu. Scorpius, en cambio, encaró a Lily.

—No creo que sea necesario, rojita. Tía Daphne debe estar triste, indignada y furiosa, y eso no es una buena combinación. Prefiero que te ahorres las horas de regaños y crisis que están a punto de venir— Scorpius intentó darle una sonrisa, pero incluso él parecía aceptar que ya no había mucha gracia para sacarle a la situación. El hombre suspiró y dio unos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia. Trazó una caricia en su mejilla—. No te preocupes, en serio. Solo iremos, escucharemos a Tía Daphne y luego volveremos para acá. Yo solo voy porque es mi tía, pero, en serio, no es necesario.

Volvió a darle un beso, pero este resultó ser más suave y lento. No fue apresurado ni interrumpido como el otro de la cocina. Sin embargo, sí fue corto; a los segundos, Scorpius ya se estaba separando y dándole un último abrazo. Luego se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia la chimenea. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Lily antes de dejar caer los polvos Flu e irse por fin a la casa de su tía.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Albus y Remus.

—Supongo que solo queda esperar, ¿no? — Dijo al aire, aunque recibió un corto asentimiento de Albus como respuesta.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ms. Malfoy**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

La mansión Nott estaba ubicada en una remota zona de Inglaterra, Hertfordshire. Era casi tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy, pero completamente distinta en lo que respecta al estilo; mientras los Malfoy habían decorado de manera lóbrega y oscura, los Nott se enfocaron en destacar los tonos claros y brillantes que hicieran ver a su hogar mejor iluminado. Claro, la misma había sido estilizada por la misma Daphne Greengrass luego de casarse con Theodore, quien no se había preocupado mucho por la casa luego de que su padre fuera encarcelado.

Cuando uno llegaba por Red Flu, lo primero que veía al estar de pie en la chimenea era una extensa sala de estar con paredes blancas impolutas, suelos de madera brillante, un gran sofá también blanco, una pequeña mesa del té frente a este, y diversos trabajos artísticos de colección guindando de las paredes.

Cada vez que Scorpius visitaba, un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apoderaba de su pecho. Tanta limpieza y perfección lo abrumaba, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su hogar. Además, siempre le había dado la impresión de que la Mansión Nott era más una ilusión que un hogar. Era como las casas que mostraban los agentes de bienes raíces: Espacios perfectamente acomodados para impresionar a alguien, pero no lugares en los que la gente de verdad hacía vida.

Aquel día no fue la excepción.

El joven mago fue de nuevo recibido con el shock inicial que tanto blanco le causaba. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la vista y luego simplemente suspiró, intentando calmarse y prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación.

Había sido honesto cuando le dijo a Lily que era mejor si no los acompañaba. Su tía Daphne podía ser agradable la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, se convertía en toda una pesadilla. Era impulsiva y desconsiderada, se olvidaba de cualquier filtro en las palabras que salían de su boca e insultaba a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Además, Scorpius también sabía que su abuela, Cynthia, estaría en la mansión. Eso hacía las cosas un poco más delicadas, pues la señora no era exactamente fanática de Lily. Era lo contrario, de hecho. La mujer, con un intricado sistema de creencias tradicionalista, pensaba que su prometida era una muchacha irrespetuosa y sin ninguna educación en modales o etiqueta ("Como todos los Weasley", en palabras de la señora). Ella pensaba que no era lo que un hombre como Scorpius necesitaba, y menos aún cuando uno tomaba en consideración la fortuna de los Malfoy y en cómo las cosas se manejaban en aquella mansión.

Lily, claro, no tenía mucha idea de todo eso. Scorpius había decidido escondérselo y en cambio hacerle creer que su abuela simplemente era una mujer reservada y amargada desde la muerte de su abuelo, Nicholas. El joven Malfoy, demasiado asustado en ese momento, pensaba que su abuela lograría espantar a Lily y por ello había preferido simplemente mantenerlas algo alejadas la una de la otra.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que sabía que la distancia sería lo mejor.

Devuelta en la sala, Lyra, quien había llegado segundos antes de Scorpius, estaba de pie completamente quieta, al igual que él. Y no se debía ser muy inteligente para saber que su hermana estaba ganando algo de tiempo antes de tener que enfrentar a su familia.

—¿Dónde crees que estén esperando? — Cuestionó la muchacha, volteando a verlo con los labios fruncidos.

—Quizás estén en el come…

—¡Una mísera carta! — Las palabras de Scorpius quedaron en el aire cuando fue interrumpido por una clara exclamación.

La voz de su tía retumbó por la sala mientras ella los veía desde un balcón interior en el segundo piso. Scorpius y Lyra alzaron la mirada inmediatamente, siendo recibidos por una versión de Daphne Greengrass que solo habían visto, quizás, devuelta cuando su abuelo había muerto. La mujer, que acostumbraba a tener su cabello perfectamente arreglado y brillante, con ondas voluminosas, hoy lo portaba en una simple cola de cabello baja, con visibles nudos ocultándose entre sus capas. No vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes caros, sino una bata de seda gris que cubría un simple pijama. Podían adivinar las ojeras que cubrían el espacio bajo sus ojos y la veían más pálida que de costumbre. Además, también tenía un inconfundible ceño fruncido y toda su aura desprendía molestia.

Tragando en seco, sus sobrinos la vieron descender por las escaleras y acercarse hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Una mísera carta es lo único que merezco recibir para enterarme que mi hermana menor y su esposo han muerto. Una estúpida carta de cinco líneas es lo único que mis sobrinos, a quienes he cuidado y amado desde que nacieron, les he cumplido todo capricho e incluso aceptado a sus parejas, se dignan a enviarme cuando quedan huérfanos. ¡Me quedo horas esperando a que vengan, para llorar a sus padres en familia y darnos apoyo mutuo! ¡Mando carta tras carta a su mansión, esperándolos! ¡¿Y qué descubro cuando decido por fin ir yo misma a buscarlos?! ¡Que pasaron la noche en casa de _esos Potter_! ¡Que una vez más los han escogido en vez de a su familia, de a su sangre!

Uno podría haber pensado por el estado de la mujer que estaría desmoronándose y que se encontraba débil, pero la fuerza en su voz demostraba lo contrario. Daphne parecía un vociferador andante y los hermanos Malfoy no podían evitar dar un paso hacia atrás cada vez que la mujer daba uno hacia adelante, ambos demasiado conmocionados para atreverse a enfrentarla.

Quizás porque sabían que ella tenía razón, que se habían olvidado completamente de su familia sanguínea e ignorado que, de hecho, tenían otras personas a parte de los Potter que se preocupaban por ellos. Y que estaban teniendo un tiempo más duro, un tiempo similar al de ellos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, inseguros sobre qué decir, mientras su tía simplemente los veía expectante y con la molestia aún notoria.

—Tía…— Lyra empezó, dando un paso al frente. Luego se detuvo y suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. Daphne la vio fijo.

—Somos su familia— Esta vez, su tía ya no estaba gritando; en cambio, les hablaba con dolor impregnando su voz. Scorpius no sabría decir qué era peor—. Se supone que debemos permanecer unidos en tiempos como estos, no separados. Debieron haber sabido que aquí los estábamos esperando, que los necesitábamos…—Su voz se cortó y antes de que pudieran saberlo, Lyra y Scorpius también empezaban a sentir el nudo subiendo por su garganta,

Sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, ambos hermanos se acercaron hasta la mujer y la abrazaron fuertemente. Daphne, que ya había empezado a llorar a rienda suelta, los abrazó devuelta y los atrajo contra sí, rodeándolos con sus brazos como solo una tía sabía hacer.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, los tres llorando -Lyra y Scorpius no solo por sus padres, sino también por la culpa que sentían al haber dejado a su tía sola- y dándose confort los unos a los otros.

—Son lo único que me queda de ella— Daphne fue la primera en volver a hablar. Al hacerlo, ya se había calmado más y fue capaz de decir todas las palabras sin cortarse. También se apartó ligeramente, viendo a cada uno de sus sobrinos por unos segundos. A Lyra le acarició la mejilla suavemente. A Scorpius le peinó el cabello con ligereza. Luego, suspiró—. Vamos, su abuela está en el jardín. Será mejor hablar con ella, también.

El jardín de la Mansión Nott también era uno de sus atractivos. Se extendía por hectáreas de tierra y siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado. Scorpius sabía que su tía, algo obsesiva, mandaba a cortar la grama todos los meses y a la misma medida, para lograr que se viera casi tan pulcro y estilizado como los jardines del Palacio de Buckingham. Cuando uno salía de la casa hacia el jardín había una terraza de madera en donde la familia a veces pasaba sus tardes de verano y tomaba el desayuno en los días soleados.

Cynthia Greengrass, sin embargo, no estaba en la terraza. En cambio, estaba sentada en el gran gazebo que Daphne había puesto en la zona más floreada de los terrenos. A la construcción la rodeaban arbustos de cualquier tipo de rosas rojas y blancas, orquídeas, margaritas, hibiscos y hortensias.

Mientras se acercaban, Scorpius notó que su abuela no estaba sola. A su lado, Elizabeth Nott -la hija de su tía-, estaba sentada y parecía estar tan silenciosa como la vieja mujer. Aquello era raro, pues Beth era normalmente muy activa y habladora, pero Scorpius supuso que su prima sabía que aquel no era el momento para intentar hablarle a su abuela y distraerla.

—Maman— Daphne llamó cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchados.

La mujer volteó a verlos de inmediato. Su rostro se veía más demacrado que de costumbre, sus pocas arrugas habiéndose acentuado y sus ojos compartiendo una mirada triste. Scorpius tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al ver a su abuela tan… vulnerable.

Estaba acostumbrado a vislumbrar a una mujer fuerte y decidida cada vez que la veía. Cynthia era originalmente de Francia, pero sus padres se habían mudado a Inglaterra cuando ella había cumplido los once años, pues habían cerrado un acuerdo recientemente con la familia Greengrass y solo en la tierra inglesa lograrían optimizar las operaciones de la compañía familiar. Además, estar ahí les garantizaría un acceso a la vida social de las familias sangre puras y sería más fácil concertar un matrimonio entre su hija y el joven Greengrass.

Así que la joven había iniciado en Hogwarts y poco a poco se había acostumbrado más a la vida lejos de su hogar. Sin embargo, nunca se había permitido olvidar sus orígenes e incluso cuando tuvo sus hijas, se aseguró de inculcar en ellas el amor y respeto a Francia, enseñándoles el idioma y llevándolas de visita cada verano.

—Mes chéris— Sollozó la mayor, parándose en cuanto vio a sus pequeños nietos acercarse. Ella, en cambio de verse molesta, parecía más consumida por la tristeza.

Para estar entrando ya en la vejez, Cynthia seguía manteniéndose tan activa como en sus mejores años. Los acercó a sí con tanta fuerza que Scorpius sintió como si sus huesos se rompieran en cuanto chocó con el pecho de su abuela. Había algo en su agarre, también, que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera devuelta en casa y justo en el lugar donde pertenecía. A su mente llegaron miles de recuerdos de su infancia cerca de aquella mujer y todo el amor y los años que les había dedicado a él y a Lyra.

Y junto a esos recuerdos, llegaron, indescriptiblemente, los que tenía con su madre. Porque había contados abrazos que lo hacían sentir tan bien como el de su abuela, y esos eran los de su madre y, solo recientemente, los de Lily.

Scorpius podía sentir en la familiaridad de su abuela, todo lo que había perdido en el accidente de auto. Pensó en todas las veces que había escuchado a su madre llamar a su tía en cuanto llegaban a la ridículamente blanca sala, o cuando peleaban al organizar las cenas de Navidad, cuando su padre se quejaba porque no quería visitar la mansión…

El recuerdo más urgente y doloroso era en aquel gazebo, y era de cuando Scorpius había confesado a su madre que amaba a Lily. Scorpius había estado a la defensiva toda la cena (a pesar de que aún nadie sabía) y de mal humor, hasta que había explotado luego de que su padre bromeara sobre algo que ya Scorpius ni siquiera recordaba, pero que en ese momento había sido el tope de sus conflictos internos. Él había salido corriendo del comedor y directo hasta el gazebo de su tía, donde se había sentado a intentar lidiar con sus sentimientos; para ese momento, Scorpius estaba en su sexto año en Hogwarts y no entendía por qué se había enamorado de la molesta Potter, que también resultaba ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. Su madre había ido a buscarlo y terminó por sentarse a su lado y escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el asunto.

Al recordar sus cariños y palabras, Scorpius no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente al estar así con su abuela. Su pecho vibraba con cada sollozo que dejaba escapar y segundo a segundo se iba aferrando más al cuerpo de la mujer, como si ella fuera lo único que lo mantenía de pie en ese momento. Se sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, como el infante que llora cuando sus padres lo dejan solo al irse a trabajar o de viaje, solo que esta vez ellos nunca volverían. Y quizás era la primera vez que Scorpius entendía eso.

Nunca vería sus padres de nuevo.

No volvería escuchar la voz de su madre cuando lo reprendía, o el tono de su padre cuando lo saludaba en las mañanas distraídamente al mismo tiempo que leía el periódico. No estarían ahí para su boda ni para cuando tuviese hijos. No podrían aconsejarlo a través de las pruebas que la vida le pusiera y no verían todo lo que sería capaz de lograr. Nunca más sería abrazado por su madre, ni leería al lado de su padre en la biblioteca. No tendrían otra navidad juntos ni se irían de vacaciones de verano.

Ellos se habían ido y no regresarían. Lo habían dejado para siempre.

Su llanto se intensificó, ahora con más horror saliendo de sus sollozos. Porque hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera magnitud del evento. No había captado que sus padres de verdad estaban muertos y que aquello no era una simulación; era cierto.

Hasta el momento, estar en casa de los Potter lo había distraído y hecho sentir mejor. No estar en lugares que sus padres frecuentaban parecía haber sido un buen remedio, pero ahora que estaba rodeado de su familia y de lugares que guardaban un gran valor sentimental y que pocas veces había visitado sin sus padres, era que por fin veía lo impensable, lo horrible, lo trágico de la situación.

Había estado tan concentrado diciéndose que no había necesidad de derrumbarse y que debía mantenerse fuerte, preocupado en hacer sentir mejor a Lily y a cualquiera a su alrededor, que no había pensado en sí mismo y todo lo que esta situación significaba para él. Había decidido ignorar la pequeña voz en su cabeza que estaba sufriendo y en cambio había actuado como si todo estuviese bien, cuando en verdad no lo estaba.

En retrospectiva, esa era solo la tercera vez que lloraba -sin contar los pocos minutos con su tía. La primera vez había sido después de confirmar que eran los cuerpos de sus padres. Luego, cuando tuvo la pesadilla. Y ahora aquí, en la casa de su tía, abrazado a su abuela, descubriendo lo real de todo el acontecimiento.

Se sentía destrozado, y cuando por fin dejó de llorar, vacío. Sentía que no quedaba más nada para él y sin embargo también tenía una urgencia de seguir llorando, seguir liberándose de todo lo que tenía dentro de sí.

Cuando por fin se separó y alzó la vista para ver a su abuela, sintió que volvían a clavar un puñal en su corazón. Su abuela y su madre compartían los mismos ojos Greengrass, esos que él no volvería a ver en el dulce rostro de su progenitora. El nudo volvió a subir y su abuela sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la expresión en sus ojos significaba.

—Ven acá, chiquito— Fue lo único que dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar contra sí y le guiaba hasta el gazebo para que se sentara a su lado.

.

.

.

.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche allá? — Lily repitió lo que Scorpius había dicho, intentando ocultar la sorpresa y duda en su tono.

Estaban hablando por el par de celulares muggles que habían comprado hacía un tiempo. El mundo mágico poco a poco comenzaba a actualizarse y también lo hacían los magos, especialmente las nuevas generaciones. No los usaban frecuentemente, pero definitivamente eran una forma de comunicación más efectiva que las cartas y los patronus.

Lily estaba en la Madriguera, junto al resto de su familia, visitando a su abuela y dejándole saber las trágicas noticias. Había dejado una nota en casa de sus padres, en caso de que Scorpius y Lyra regresaran y no los encontraran, pero después de una hora su prometido la había llamado, dejándole saber que estaría pasando el resto del día en la Mansión Nott.

—Eh, sí. Mi abuela decidió que lo mejor sería que todos nos mantengamos juntos y en familia, ya sabes… Así que usaré uno de los cuartos de invitados y alguno de los pijamas de Alexander.

—Oh, ya… ¿Crees que debería ir para dar mis respetos? — Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba de a un lado a otro en la vieja habitación de su madre. No sabía cómo actuar en aquellas situaciones, pero estaba segura de que la familia de Scorpius lo vería mal si ella no se involucraba.

—No creo que sea necesario, Lils. Me parece que Maman solo quiere un rato a solas con nosotros, quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo para dentro de unos días.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…—Lily suspiró—. ¿Así que nos vemos mañana? Podemos tomar el desayuno juntos en la Mansión.

—¿Qué te parece mejor el almuerzo? Tía Daphne mencionó que quería desayunar con nosotros, también.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces el almuerzo— Lily no podía dejar de percibir una sensación de intranquilidad en todo su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, sentía que era su deber al menos visitar a la familia. No se sentía cómoda quedándose en su casa y haciendo nada por Scorpius.

—Es una cita— Scorpius intentó decirlo con un tono aliviado y divertido, pero ninguno de los dos rió—. Bueno, te hablo más tarde… ¿sí?

—Sí. Hablamos más tarde. Manda saludos de mi parte.

Con resignación, Lily colgó la llamada. Se sentía ansiosa y preocupada, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien más o de lo contrario explotaría.

Dejando el celular sobre la cama, Lily salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las infinitas escaleras de la Madriguera directo hasta la cocina, donde sabía que encontraría a su madre y su abuela. Ambas mujeres ya estaban preparando meriendas para la tarde y el olor de una tarta cocinándose llegó a Lily, quien cerró los ojos momentáneamente, saboreando la esencia. Aquello ayudó un poco con sus nervios.

—¿Hablaste con Scorpius? — Preguntó Ginny apenas la vio entrar en la estancia.

—Sí— Afirmó la pelirroja, tomando asiento en uno de los bancos cerca de donde las otras mujeres estaban cocinando—. Dijo que pasará la noche en casa de su tía y que estará devuelta para el almuerzo— Informó, intentando robar una fresa del bol que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Y tú ya le diste tus condolencias a la familia? — Su abuela, Molly Weasley, la vio fijamente, preparada a reprenderla en caso de la respuesta ser negativa. Lily ocultó una mueca.

—Aún no he podido. Le sugerí a Scorpius pasarme por la casa mañana para hacerlo, pero dijo que no sería necesario…

—¡Sandeces! Una familia siempre espera condolencias de sus más allegados. Lo esperarán de ti, sobre todo, siendo la prometida de Scorpius. Lo correcto es que vayas y presentes tus respetos, Lilianne.

—Yo sé que es lo correcto, pero Scorpius dijo….

—¿Acaso tú haces todo lo que Scorpius dice, Lilianne? Además, quizás esté bien para él, pero no sabes cómo funciona ese lado de su familia. Sobre todo Cynthia. Créeme, ella va a estar esperando que los visites.

Lily se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensativa, viendo fijamente el bol de fresas.

—¿Estás completamente segura?

—Más que segura.

—No conozco mucho a la señora… Scorpius siempre parece seguro de que ella me adora, pero la verdad es que apenas hemos hablado… y esa no fue mi mejor conversación, precisamente.

—Molly la conoce— Su abuela ahora había dejado de hacer lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento y solo la veía con fijeza—. Dice que es una persona… difícil. Aún no la ha aceptado por completo, ¡y eso que ella y Theo llevan casi diez años casados!

Lily volvió a guardar silencio, ahora más insegura. Sí había escuchado a Molly decir que Cynthia Greengrass era difícil de manejar, pero la verdad era que Lily nunca se había preocupado mucho por eso. "Si pude manejar a Narcissa, puedo manejarla a ella", solía pensar cuando las dudas aparecían. Pero ahora todo adquiría cierta nueva perspectiva y Lily no podía dejar de sentirse aún más ansiosa que cuando ella y Scorpius terminaron de hablar.

—Quizás sí deba ir— Convino, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Hasta puedo llegar mañana con Theo y Molly, ¿no? Ellos irán al desayuno que Daphne preparará y será bueno no llegar completamente sola…

—Es una buena idea— Asintió Molly, retomando sus tareas—. Puedo preparar una tarta para que lleves, también. Así no llegan con las manos vacías.

—¡Es perfecto! Gracias, abue— Lily se puso de pie y dejó un corto beso en la mejilla de su abuela. Luego se apresuró a dejar la cocina mientras, por sobre su hombro, exclamaba: — ¡Iré a escribirle a Molly!

.

.

.

.

—Gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes— Repitió Lily por enésima vez, viendo a Theo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Por milésima vez, no es nada. Igual eres prácticamente familia, no entiendo por qué no deberías estar allí. En un mes todo será oficial…. Además, mis tíos querrían que estuvieses con nosotros— El semblante de Theo se mantuvo serio mientras hablaba, pero su tono de voz le transmitía a Lily una especie de familiaridad que la reconfortaba.

Aquello, sin embargo, no le sorprendía; conocía a Theodore Nott aproximadamente desde que tenía ocho años y él empezó a salir con Molly. Siempre había sido amable con los Weasley, se integraba en sus juegos y participaba activamente en las conversaciones. A pesar del pasado de su familia, aceptarlo les había resultado fácil. Sobretodo, y por muy prejuicioso que sonara, por su pertenencia a Hufflepuff. Ahora que era mayor, Lily sabía que eso había hecho que tío Ron y tío George lo aceptaran más rápidamente. Gracias a Merlín, ya no tuvieron razón para mantener sus prejuicios cuando la propia Dominique fue seleccionada para Slytherin, y desde entonces ambos adultos habían empezado a ser más asertivos.

—Mm, sobre eso. Cancelamos la boda— Lily hizo una pequeña mueca, bajando la mirada hacia la taza de té frente a ella, perdiéndose del pequeño asentimiento de Theodore.

—Ya veo.

Los envolvió un corto silencio, ambos sin saber qué más decir, pero no del todo incómodos. Theo daba otro sorbo a la taza que la abuela Molly le había servido al llegar, y Lily ahora jugueteaba resolviendo los pequeños laberintos que formaba el patrón del mantel en la mesa.

—¡Gracias de nuevo, abue! Te prometo que regresamos antes del medio día a buscarla— La voz alegre de Molly inundó la cocina a la par que la muchacha ingresaba a la pequeña habitación.

—Ni te preocupes por eso, querida. Sabes que no tengo problema cuidándola un par de horas más— La Molly Weasley original venía tras ella, caminando con la mano agarrada a la de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés almendrados.

—No hagas pasar mucho trabajo a la abuela, ¿sí pequeña? — Molly se colocó en cuclillas, dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hija de cinco años, Cynthia. La pequeña asintió.

—¿Y puedo mostrarle mi vestido? —La suave voz infantil hizo sonreír a los adultos en la habitación.

—Luego de que tomes la siesta—Sugirió su madre, dándole un último abrazo antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Después de Molly, fue turno de Theo para despedirse de la pequeña, elevándola en sus brazos de una forma que la hizo reír y dándole un gran apretón antes de dejarla tocando el piso nuevamente, de nuevo con su bisabuela.

—Hasta luego, Thia— Lily alzó su palma a la altura de la niña, quien chocó los cincos con alegría—. Adiós, abue. Nos vemos más tarde— Le dio un fuerte abrazo a la vieja matriarca, sonriendo, pero con sus nervios fáciles de vislumbrar.

—Todo va a estar bien pequeña, no te preocupes— Molly susurró en su oreja, abrazando con cariño a su nieta, intentando infundirle el valor que le faltaba en aquel momento. Cuando se separaron, apretó sus hombros y la vio con una sonrisa—. No te olvides de llevar la tarta.

Lily asintió, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de finalmente separarse. Luego fue turno de Molly y Theo despedirse. Cuando ya todos lo hubieron hecho, Lily tomó la tarta de moras que su abuela había preparado y desfiló hacia la sala junto a Theo y Molly.

—¿Conoces la dirección? — Cuestionó su prima al llegar frente a la chimenea. Lily asintió silenciosamente—. Venga, estará bien. Madame Greengrass apreciará que visites— Le intentó dar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó demasiado—. A ver, Theo, ve primero. Luego Lily y yo de último.

El hombre asintió, yendo hacia la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos Flu tan pronto como pudo. Lanzándolos, se dejó rodear por las llamas verdes y enunció la dirección de la Mansión. Pronto estuvo ido, y un par de minutos después, Lily le siguió.

Había estado antes en la casa de los Nott, pero siempre que visitaba se sorprendía como la primera vez. Nunca terminaba de comprender cómo una habitación podía ser tan blanca. Además, la extensa colección de arte dispuesta alrededor de la sala era exquisita e impresionante, y la hacía sentir casi insignificante. Cosa que no ayudaba a sus nervios. Con un suspiro, sacudió los rastros de hollín en su abrigo, asegurándose de que cayeran exactamente en la chimenea, sin ensuciar la pulcra habitación. Luego salió del hueco en la pared, yendo a un lado de Theo justo en el momento en que Molly llegaba.

—¿Theodore? —La voz de Daphne Greengrass se aproximó a ellos y, segundos después, la mismísima mujer asomó el rostro en la sala—. ¡Sabía que eras tú! Creí haber escuchado la chimenea, pero tu padre dijo…— La mujer se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio que ahí no solo estaban su hijo y su esposa, sino también Lily. Solo años de entrenamiento manejándose en la élite mágica hicieron posible que no se notara expresamente su mueca—. Lilianne —Dijo, alargando su nombre un poco más de lo necesario—, es un placer recibirte en la casa. ¿Cómo estás?

La mujer se acercaba a ellos lentamente, y Theo aprovechó eso para tomar la mano de Molly y caminar hacia su madre. Lily apretó su agarre en la caja donde había guardado la tarta, y dio una pequeña respiración antes de también avanzar hacia la mujer.

—Todo tan bien como se puede estar en estos momentos, Sra. Nott— Intentó que su tono de voz no flaqueara—. Yo… quería darle mi más sentido pésame, lamento mucho su pérdida— Le dejó saber cuando estuvo de pie, justo frente a la dama de rubios bucles.

Daphne sonrió pesadamente, su coraza debilitándose ante el comentario y la sincera humildad que notaba en la muchacha. Daphne, a diferencia de su madre, nunca había peleado tanto la elección de sus sobrinos al emparejarse con los Potter. Después de todo, su propio hijo había terminado casándose con una Weasley. Claro, tenía una que otra reserva con Lily -en su opinión, la muchacha no parecía buen material para ser esposa de un Malfoy-, pero no condenaba su romance.

—Gracias, Lily. Es un buen gesto de tu parte— Aceptó la mano que la roja le tendía, y se dieron un corto apretón. Luego, se volteó hacia Molly y Theo—. Me alegra poder verlos a ambos…— Le dio un abrazo a cada uno, aunque el de Theo -obviamente- fue más fuerte y duradero—. Vengan, estamos sirviendo la comida apenas.

Sin más, la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a liderar el camino hacia el comedor de la mansión, a través de los largos pasillos y en silencio. Al avanzar, Molly volteó a ver a su prima y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, como diciendo "¿Ves? Te dije que no estaría tan mal". La pelirroja quiso poder sonreírle devuelta y darle la razón, pero aún le quedaba enfrentarse a la abuela de Scorpius, la parte que -honestamente- más nerviosa la ponía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala, Lily no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.

Era un espacio amplio, también con paredes blancas y arte en los muros. Un gran candelabro colgaba de un techo alto, y en el centro había una larga mesa con casi veinte puestos. A la cabeza, estaba sentado Theodore Nott Sr., el padre de Theo. A su derecha e izquierda habían puestos libres, probablemente serían ocupados por Daphne y Theo. Más allá, había tres puestos que sí estaban ocupados. Lyra estaba sentada justo frente a Scorpius, y a su lado, estaba Albus, entablando conversación con la hermana menor de Theo, Beth.

Si bien era un alivio tener a su hermano en la sala, Lily no pudo evitar sentir una punzada. Scorpius no había mencionado que Albus iba a estar ahí, ni siquiera que estaba invitado. Eso quería decir, básicamente, que ella había sido la única no invitada… un mal sabor surgió en su boca.

—¿Lily? — La voz sorprendida de Scorpius la sacó de su trance, y como pudo le sonrió suavemente. El hombre se había puesto de pie y ahora caminaba hacia ella.

—Hola— Le susurró, cuando lo tuvo cerca y se puso de puntillas para abrazarlo—. Sé que dijiste que no era necesario venir, pero mi abuela dijo que sería de mala educación no hacerlo y…— Dejó la frase en el aire, suspirando.

—No importa— Él intentó sonreírle también. Una vez se separaron, colocó su mano en el pequeño hueco que se formaba en la espalda baja de la pelirroja y la guio hacia la silla a su lado, que justo estaba vacía.

Antes de sentarse, Lily se acercó hasta la cabecera de la mesa, donde estiró su mano hacia Theodore Nott Sr., a modo de saludo. El hombre la estrechó, sonriéndole suavemente. Él era, definitivamente, la persona favorita de Lily en aquella mansión. Una vez terminó con eso, se volteó hacia Daphne, que seguía en el fondo del salón, como esperando algo. Lily caminó hacia ella.

—Mi abuela preparó una tarta de moras para ustedes, ¿dónde podría…? —Fue interrumpida por la aparición de Cynthia Greengrass. Lily aguantó la respiración, viendo a la mujer ingresar a la habitación con pasos elegantes y ceremoniosos.

—Familia— Saludó, y luego volteó a ver directamente a Scorpius—. No comentaste que Lilianne se nos estaría uniendo hoy, querido— Y si bien portaba una sonrisa en su rostro, la involucrada no pudo evitar sentir que aquello era una indirecta. Necesitó de toda su valentía Gryffindor para dar un paso al frente y estirar la mano en su dirección.

—Buenos días, Madame. Yo… quise venir personalmente para darles mi más sentido pésame— Habló suavemente, lo más respetuoso que pudo—. Lamento muchísimo su perdida.

Cynthia la vio por unos segundos mientras estrechaba su mano y asentía cortamente, en silencio. Lily esperó unos segundos más a que dijera cualquier otra cosa, pero ello nunca pasó. Así que lentamente, volvió a dar un paso atrás y caminar hacia el asiento al lado de Scorpius. En el camino, Daphne la interrumpió silenciosamente para tomar la tarta de Lily. La pelirroja se la pasó, reprimiendo un suspiro al, finalmente, tomar asiento. Bajo la mesa, Scorpius buscó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de conversación. Cynthia preguntaba a Molly y Theo sobre su tocaya bisnieta, mientras Daphne y Theo Sr. escuchaban y soltaban algún que otro comentario sobre su nieta. Beth, Lyra, Albus y Scorpius estaban sumidos en otra conversación. Lily, en medio de todas, escuchaba pero no participaba, más incómoda que nada.

La aparición de la comida fue un alivio, pues al menos así tenía una excusa para no participar. Sin embargo, cuando Scorpius la llamó y ella sintió su mirada insistente, no le quedó más que alzar la vista, sorprendida.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías? —Murmuró, tomando consciencia de que todas las personas en la sala tenían los ojos sobre ella.

—Le estaba comentando a mis tíos y a mi abuela que decidimos cancelar la boda— Aclaró Scorpius, viéndola con cuidado.

—Oh, sí— Lily asintió varias veces, recomponiéndose y volteando hacia los tres adultos en la punta de la mesa—. Pensamos que es mejor darnos un tiempo para llevar el duelo, y dejar la boda para cuando todo esto no… no sea tan reciente— Explicó, ante los tres pares de ojos.

—Es una buena decisión— Asintió Theo Sr. A su lado, Daphne concordó con él.

—¿Y seguirán viviendo juntos mientras tanto? — Fue en lo que se interesó Cynthia. Para nadie era un secreto que, si bien Lily vivía "oficialmente" con su primo y Alice, pasaba más tiempo y noches en la Mansión Malfoy, con Scorpius. Aún así, ante el comentario de la mayor sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosado.

—Sí— Scorpius contestó directamente, sorprendiéndola, viendo a su abuela sin inmutarse—. Somos adultos y estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro, no veo cual es el problema.

—No estoy diciendo que haya uno— Cynthia se encogió de hombros, dando un trago a su jugo de calabazas.

Lily notó que Scorpius estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, cuando el sonido de la chimenea avisó que alguien más había llegado.

—Ese debe ser Alexander— Anunció Daphne, aliviada con poder romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado poco a poco, y por la llegada de su hijo menor, mellizo de Beth. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, Cynthia lo hizo.

—Yo iré a recibirlo— Indicó, caminando fuera de la habitación.

Por primera vez en lo que se sentía horas, Lily se permitió respirar. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Scorpius, que también suspiró. Lily vio a su hermano fijamente por unos segundos, y aprovechó que Daphne y Theo estaban conversando con Molly, para interactuar con su hermano.

—No sabía que ibas a venir— Le dijo, sus cejas levemente arqueadas—. Pudiste haberme avisado, y no me habría quedado a dormir en La Madriguera para estar a tiempo cuando Molly y Theo fueran a dejar a Thia.

Albus miró de refilón a Scorpius antes de voltearse a su hermana nuevamente.

—No sabía que tú vendrías, tampoco. Pensé… bueno, Lyra y yo ya estamos casados. Pero ustedes… aún no— Lily tuvo que reprimir una rodada de ojos.

¿Qué tanto importaba si Scorpius y ella aún no eran marido y mujer? Hasta la semana pasada, habían estado a un mes de serlo. Eso tenía que contar, ¿no? Además, ¡ella había querido a Astoria y Draco! ¡Muchísimo! ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para estar junto a su familia en un momento como aquel? Si ellos mismos la habían considerado parte de su hogar, ¿por qué los demás no podían hacerlo, también?

Todo eso, claro, no lo dijo en voz alta. Se negaba a hacer una escena en un momento como aquel, menos frente a toda la familia de Scorpius, y mucho menos cuando sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo su prometido en ese momento. Para ella, era preferible simplemente permanecer callada y actuar como si todo lo que ocurría no le afectaba. Ser el pilar que Scorpius necesitaba en ese momento, y no exactamente lo contrario.

La risa de un grupo de personas llegó al comedor acompañado de Cynthia. En segundos, se llenó la sala con un muchacho alto, joven y con cabellos dorados, acompañado de dos mujeres. Una, con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, y la otra, alta, pelinegra, con una mirada que no dejaba de explorar la habitación. Lily reconoció a Alexander y su novia, Melissa Pucey. Y también la horrorizó reconocer a la pelinegra.

—¡Scorpius! — Por supuesto que debía ser a Scorpius el primero al que saludaba. Siempre había sido así. Y el rubio, quizás igual de sorprendido que Lily, también se puso de pie inmediatamente, respondiendo al abrazo que la otra ofrecía.

Caroline Pratt era, probablemente, la causante de más de una pesadilla de Lily. Era un demonio constante en su relación con Scorpius, uno que nunca dejaba de aparecer y siempre estaba rondándolos, incapaz de dejarlos solos.

—Buenos días a todos, familia— Alexander siempre había sido el más carismático de los Nott, con una sonrisa encantadora y una personalidad atractiva. A Lily siempre le había caído bien, incluso llegando a salir con él en una ocasión—. Albus, Lily— Les dio una sonrisa especial a ambos, antes de sentarse al lado de Lyra. Su novia, Melissa, yendo a saludar a los padres del muchacho y al resto de la familia más formalmente.

Caroline hizo lo mismo, siendo recibida con una sonrisa de parte de los Nott.

—¿Verdad que todos los años su belleza aumenta? — La engrandeció Cynthia, y Lily no pudo evitar una pequeña punzada a su ego. No ayudó, tampoco, que la muchacha escogiera sentarse justo en el asiento al otro lado de Scorpius.

—Lamentamos llegar tarde— Informó Melissa, volviendo la atención a los recién llegados una vez el desayuno retomó su curso.

—Sí, eso fue mi culpa. Cuando Melissa me habló de lo ocurrido, no pude evitar querer venir de inmediato— Caroline compuso una expresión de pena, viendo a cada familiar en la mesa, y luego posando con suavidad una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius—. Lamento mucho esta pérdida, y quiero que sepan que estoy disponible para cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—Gracias, Caroline. Es muy lindo de tu parte haber venido hasta acá— Respondió Scorpius, dando un apretón a la mano sobre su hombro. La muchacha lo vio, sonriendo suavemente por unos segundos más, antes de voltearse hacia Cynthia y Daphne.

—Y lamento mucho no haber avisado que vendría, también. Espero no haber causado ningún inconveniente— Agregó.

—No te preocupes, en lo absoluto. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida acá— Aseguró Daphne.

La pelirroja tuvo que reprimir otro suspiro y morder el interior de su mejilla.

—En fin, hay un tema que debemos tocar. Scorpius, Lyra— Los dos Malfoy alzaron la mirada diligentemente hacia su tía—. El funeral.

—Oh— Scorpius asintió, y luego volteó a ver a Lily—. Los elfos de la mansión nos dijeron que era tarea de Lily arreglarlo.

—Tradicionalmente, lo sería. Pero ustedes aún no están casados, así que ella -técnicamente- no es la Señora Malfoy— Explicó Cynthia, con un tono de voz autoritario—. Además, estoy segura de que Lilianne está ocupada con su _trabajo_ , y quizás no tenga el tiempo necesario para encargarse de los arreglos.

El énfasis que la señora dio a la mención de la profesión de Lily, le recordó el desagrado de la mujer al hecho de que Lily era una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en su casa.

—Por el contrario— A pesar de la clara intención de Cynthia, Lily decidió mostrar su disposición a planear el evento—. Pedí una semana libre del cuartel, para poder hacerlo y también acompañar a Scorpius estos días —Intercambió una pequeña mirada con el hombre—, así que estoy completamente libre para organizar todo. De hecho, ya empecé a pedir algunas cosas y contacté a un…

—Me gustaría que mi hija lo planeara. Ella tiene más experiencia en estas cosas— Cynthia la interrumpió, volteando a ver a Daphne—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Su hija de inmediato asintió.

—Sí, maman.

—Bueno… Me gustaría ayudarla, si eso está bien— Lily volteó a ver a la tía de Scorpius. No abandonaría esa pelea, debía demostrarles lo comprometida que estaba con la familia.

—Claro, Lilianne— Daphne asintió suavemente, consciente de la mirada que su madre le estaba dando, pero sin hacerle caso. Porque estaba mucho más consciente del grito de ayuda que Scorpius estaba transmitiendo con sus ojos en ese mismo momento.

Lily le sonrió devuelta, sintiendo que podía respirar un poco más fácil ahora que aquello estaba resuelto. Quizás, después de todo, había sido una buena decisión asistir a aquella cena.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Ms. Malfoy**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

El regreso a la Mansión Malfoy fue en silencio. Primero pasaron Lyra y Lily por la chimenea, luego Albus y, por último, Scorpius. El rubio se tomó su tiempo al dar un largo vistazo a la impoluta sala, suspirando, intentando dejar ahí todo su dolor, aunque sabiendo que le sería difícil. Luego de aquella horrible realización en el gazebo de los Nott, Scorpius no había podido dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, que solo se apretaba más conforme pasaba el tiempo. El desayuno de aquel día no había hecho más que empeorarlo, y agregar una extrema tensión a todo su cuerpo; sus hombros se sentían apretados y su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar. Lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cama y no levantarse nunca.

Luego de tirar los polvos Flu y viajar hasta la Mansión, Scorpius fue recibido por su hermana, Lily y Albus. Los tres estaban sentados en los sofás de la sala. Albus junto a Lyra, ambos tan inmersos en una conversación silenciosa que ni siquiera alzaron la vista cuando un golpe seco anunció la llegada de Scorpius. Lily también parecía distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Scorpius se acercó hasta ella tentativamente. Sabía que aquel desayuno no había sido la mejor situación para la pelirroja. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las dagas que su abuela tiraba a escondidas. Por esa misma razón era que había intentado mantener a la pelirroja alejada de la Mansión Nott, pero debió recordar la terquedad de Lily, y debió saber que la abuela Molly insistiría en que fuera.

Suspirando, el mayor de los Malfoy tomó asiento en el sofá que ocupaba su pelirroja, y dio una pequeña caricia a su brazo, intentando llamar su atención. Lily dio un pequeño salto antes de alzar la mirada hacia él. Intentó componer una sonrisa, pero no lo logró. El hombre tuvo que reprimir las ganas de soltar otro suspiro.

—¿Todo bien? —Cuestionó, a pesar de que podía anticipar la respuesta.

Lily asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvieron sentados así, en puro silencio y cada uno en sus pensamientos. Scorpius aún sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión y a la defensiva, y se permitió recostarse bien del espaldar y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. El problema era que, por mucho que intentara descansar su mente, los pensamientos intrusivos nunca dejaban de atacarlo. Su hilo pensativo revoloteaba alrededor de Lily, los comentarios de su abuela, la sonrisa de Caroline, la pesadilla sobre sus padres, la idea de que aún debía pasar por el funeral….

Era demasiado.

Se rindió, y volvió a abrir los ojos. A su lado, Lily seguía dándole vueltas a algún pensamiento. Frente a ellos, Albus tenía sus brazos cerrados alrededor de Lyra protectoramente, la rubia sin dejar de mostrar una expresión triste mientras descansaba contra el pecho de su marido. Le habría gustado saber qué pensaba su hermana en el momento, a pesar de que ya sabía que sería sobre sus padres. Solo le gustaría saber qué de tanto.

Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar en todas las tardes que habían transcurrido ahí, en la sala de la Mansión. Aquel era el sitio de reunión familiar por excelencia: su madre acostumbraba a escribir sus cartas en la pequeña mesa acomodada al lado de la ventana que daba hacia el extenso jardín, su padre -cuando no estaba trabajando- solía poner música en el viejo tocadiscos y se sentaba en el sofá que justo estaba frente a la chimenea. Él y Lyra, por su parte, no acostumbraban a pasar tantas tardes ahí. Cuando lo hacían, sin embargo, siempre tomaban posesión de los sofás en los que estaban en aquel momento. A veces solo se podrían a hablar con sus padres, otras cada quien bajaría consigo un libro, pero siempre los llenaría una sensación de calma estar allí los cuatro juntos.

La sala era, también, el lugar donde él y sus amigos solían pasar el tiempo cuando los invitaba a la mansión. Usualmente solo serían él, Albus e Ethan Brooks. Antes, Lysander Scamander solía unírseles también, pero luego de un altercado con Albus, y luego de que Scamander envolviera a Lily en una relación más tóxica que una hoja de acónito, el muchacho había dejado de pertenecer al pequeño grupo de Slytherins.

Así, la sala ciertamente calificaba como una de las estancias favoritas de Scorpius, pero el denso aire que la empañaba en ese momento no le resultaba agradable en lo absoluto. El silencio de la habitación, que en otra ocasión habría encontrado reconfortante, estaba incomodando todo su cuerpo.

Resignado, se paró de un golpe. Pensando en todas las veces que su padre había realizado aquel mismo recorrido, Scorpius se dirigió hacia el minibar en la esquina de la habitación. Hasta donde sabía Scorpius, había estado ahí desde tiempos de su abuelo. Con parsimonia, tomó un vaso y sirvió Whisky de fuego.

—¿Alguien quiere un trago? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta y viendo hacia los demás ocupantes. Cuando nadie contestó, acercó el cristal hacia sus labios y dio un largo trago. Sintiendo el líquido avanzar por su garganta como si le estuviera quemando, el muchacho regresó a los asientos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de llegar, Lily se dio la vuelta aún sentada, encarándolo perfectamente. Al ser su primer movimiento desde que él había llegado, Scorpius se detuvo. Lily tenía el ceño y sus labios fruncidos. Scorpius supo que aquello no era una buena señal.

—Alexander y Melissa no están casados— Anunció la pelirroja. Scorpius notó que los ojos almendrados de Lily no dejaban de inspeccionar su rostro.

—Es cierto, no lo están— Él mismo había fruncido su propio cejo. Retomó sus pasos, yendo directo a tomar asiento junto a la inquisitiva mujer, que -sintió- no dejaba de verlo.

—Ni siquiera están comprometidos— Esta vez, desvió su mirada hacia Albus, quien seguía la conversación con ojos cautos. Scorpius parpadeó, confundido.

—Lily, ¿qué…? —Empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ustedes dos— Y la pelirroja vio de su hermano a su prometido con fijeza—, me dijeron que no había sido invitada al desayuno porque aún no estamos casados. Y sin embargo, Alexander se aparece con Melissa— Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de agregar: — Y Caroline. Cuando lo hace, nadie se sorprende, ni hace comentarios sobre un invitado sorpresa extra.

Scorpius, finalmente entendiendo lo que estaba molestando a Lily, no pudo evitar tragar en seco. Sabía que la culpa estaba enteramente en él. Había sido él quien no había invitado a Lily, quien le había rogado a Albus que no dijera nada. Quizás si la hubiera invitado, si le hubiese avisado a su abuela y tía, las cosas no habrían ido de manera tan incómoda. Y quizás así, no estaría sufriendo las consecuencias ahora.

—Yo…— Se quedó callado otra vez. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Esto a Lily pareció venirle como anillo al dedo, pues de inmediato retomó la palabra.

—De verdad no quiero ser _esa_ persona que pelea y causa dramas en momentos como este, así que no lo haré— Ahora veía solo a Scorpius, directo a sus ojos grises, con rastros de clara tristeza en los propios avellana—. Pero debes saber que me lástima saber que intentaste mantenerme alejada de esto, de tu familia, de tu dolor. Yo… Vamos a ser marido y mujer, Scorpius. No deberías hacer este tipo de cosas. Y si de verdad querías que no fuera, si querías el tiempo solo, entonces quizás… quizás debiste decírmelo.

Lo vio unos segundos más, antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie, lentamente.

—Voy a pasar la noche con Alice— Informó, como si no fuera gran cosa. Después de todo, ella no vivía oficialmente en la Mansión—. Así tienes el tiempo que querías solo. Volveré mañana, luego del desayuno, ¿sí?

Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, como si estuviera esperando que Scorpius dijera algo. Pero él solo la veía en silencio, con el vaso de whisky aún en su mano. Los hombros de Lily cayeron, y Scorpius aún no hizo nada. Ella terminó por inclinarse y dejar un corto, frío beso en la mejilla del rubio, y luego dio la espalda a la sala. Con finalidad, ingresó a la chimenea y soltó la dirección de su pequeño apartamento.

En segundos, las llamas la consumieron y Lily estuvo fuera de la mansión.

La sala siguió en silencio por segundos, hasta que Scorpius se volteó hacia Albus. Lyra seguía en sus brazos, viendo a Scorpius fijamente.

—Se fue— Dijo Scorpius únicamente, pasmado.

—Y tú no la seguiste— Lyra rodó los ojos hacia su hermano, y se enterró más contra Albus.

—Ella… estoy seguro de que no quiere que la siga. Si quisiera estar conmigo ahorita, no se habría ido, ¿no creen? —Scorpius los vio con confusión. Albus tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un golpe a su amigo.

—Quiere que la sigas— Repitió Lyra.

—No la conoces, Lyra. Ella solo quiere espacio ahorita.

Lyra vio a su hermano por varios segundos, como intentando descifrar algo. Luego, se puso de pie tal como Lily lo había hecho minutos antes. Le hizo una seña a Albus para que la imitara. Regresó su mirada hacia Scorpius.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Arrastró a Albus fuera de la habitación, dejando a Scorpius solo, confundido, y con el trago en la mano. El rubio vio de la chimenea hacia la puerta por la que habían salido los otros. Bufó.

—Ella no quiere que la sigan— Se repitió, volviendo a dar un sorbo de su Whisky.

.

.

.

.

—Ya me voy, Lils. ¿Estarás bien? — Alice la vio desde la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba un bolso colgado al hombro y una expresión preocupada vestía su rostro. Lily, tirada en su cama, arropada hasta el cuello y abrazando la almohada, asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Vete tranquila, Alice. Yo estaré bien— Le aseguró, a pesar de que el peso de su voz decía exactamente lo contrario.

Su amiga la vio una vez más, claramente sin creerle, pero asintió; no podía hacer más nada. La muchacha tenía que cubrir un turno nocturno en El Profeta, lo que le impedía quedarse a hacerle compañía a la pelirroja, por mucho que le hubiese gustado. Con un suspiro más, Alice dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Lily la escuchó cerrar desaparecer por la chimenea unos segundos más tarde, y sintió el nudo en su garganta renacer.

Había esperado toda la tarde al menos una señal de Scorpius. Había estado revisando el celular muggle cada diez minutos, esperando que quizás le hubiese enviado un mensaje, pero nunca llegó nada.

Se había ido de la Mansión esperando que él desmintiera sus sospechas, que le dijera para que se quedara, que le rogara que no se fuera. Cuando él no dijo nada en el instante, pensó que quizás iría a buscarla minutos después. Así, se había sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea por más de una hora, esperando que él se apareciera, pero Scorpius nunca asistió.

A medida que el sol se había ido ocultando, las esperanzas de Lily se habían ido disipando. Se había retirado a su habitación y tomado posesión de su mullida y pequeña cama, encontrándola reconfortante y segura. Ahí, se había permitido reflexionar más sobre los eventos de la mañana y extrañar a Draco y Astoria. No se movía desde, aproximadamente, las cinco de la tarde, y a pesar del pequeño dolor que aparecía en su espalda baja de vez en cuando, no encontraba ninguna razón lo suficientemente buena para levantarse.

Hacía una media hora, Alice le había servido un plato de avena caliente y se lo había llevado hasta la habitación, por lo que la pelirroja había estado agradecida. Comió, pero muy poco: su apetito brillaba por su ausencia. Así, el plato descansaba en la mesita de noche a su lado, ya demasiado frío como para ser reconfortante.

Suspiró hacia el silencio.

Sabía que quizás estaba siendo algo injusta con Scorpius. Él acababa de perder a sus padres, ¿y ella era la que se iba de su hogar, dolida? Se sentía ridícula y quizás demasiado demandante. Debió haberlo entendido. Debió, además, haberle hecho caso y no presentarse para el desayuno de los Nott. Y ciertamente, no debió haber armado un drama cuando sabía que lo único en la mente de Scorpius eran sus padres.

Quizás debería ir a disculparse, pensó. Mostrarle que ella podía entenderlo, y que no lo culpaba por querer tener tiempo solo. Él, más que nadie, estaba de duelo, y tenía derecho a querer alejarse de todo.

Ahora se sentía avergonzada. Lily volvió a suspirar, removiéndose en su cama con incomodidad. La irritante voz en su interior la estaba haciéndose sentir peor que antes, y supo que debía ir a la Mansión y pedirle perdón a Scorpius. Resignada, Lily apartó las sabanas que la habían estado cubriendo las últimas tres horas e intentó pararse, lentamente. Todas sus articulaciones crujieron de inmediato, oxidadas. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, sabiendo que podía llegar a la Mansión en pijama y a nadie le importaría. De todas maneras, allá tenía ropa que podía ponerse al día siguiente, por lo que tampoco se preocupó mucho en empacar nada.

Tomó el plato de avena antes de salir de la habitación. El apartamento que ella y Alice compartían era pequeño, pero cómodo. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, la sala y la cocina. Estaba ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, arriba de la tienda de sus tíos, Sortilegios Weasley. Hugo también vivía ahí, ya que él y Alice eran pareja desde hacía unos dos años. Lily solo tenía que caminar pocos pasos para llegar a la sala-cocina, que era una habitación abierta. Una vez allí, metió el plato en el refrigerador y rebuscó por un envase de plástico donde había guardado un trozo de tarta de melaza que su abuela le había dado el día anterior. Era la favorita de Scorpius, y la perfecta ofrenda de paz.

La encontró en la última repisa del aparato muggle y con éxito la sacó. Una vez tuvo eso en su mano, guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su pijama y se colocó unos zapatos deportivos. Cuando estaba aproximándose hacia la chimenea, unas llamaradas verdes la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás.

Cuando el fuego se desvaneció y tuvo un vistazo de la cabellera rubia de Scorpius, Lily casi dejó caer el envase con la tarta.

—¡Scorpius! — Exclamó, sorprendida. No le dio oportunidad al otro para reaccionar, sino que de inmediato se tiró a sus brazos, aliviada. El rubio le correspondió de inmediato y, aunque Lily no lo notó entonces, él también sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—Lily— Murmuró segundos después, su mano hundiéndose en la abundancia de su melena pelirroja, dándole pequeñas caricias, a la vez que la acercaba más hacia sí.

Ninguno contó cuántos minutos pasaron así, juntos, abrazándose, pero para ambos aquel fue el mejor momento de esos últimos días. Se permitieron apoyarse él uno en el otro, y servir como refugio entre sí, silenciosamente. Cuando se separaron, no lo hicieron del todo: Lily mantuvo su brazo envolvente sobre la cintura de Scorpius, y él tenía el suyo propio sobre los hombros de la mujer. Así, ambos orquestaron sus movimientos de forma que caminaran juntos a través del pasillo y directo hacia la habitación de Lily.

—¿Alice y Hugo? ¿Salieron? —Cuestionó Scorpius cuando notó las luces apagadas y el silencio que reinaba sobre el apartamento. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos.

—Alice tenía turno en el diario, y Hugo está cenando en casa de mis tíos— Explicó ella, empujando la puerta de su habitación e ingresando. Luego de encender la luz, fue directo a la cama, tomando asiento con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Scorpius se dejó caer a su lado.

Por minutos, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Su vista estaba dirigida a la pared contrario, donde una ventana mostraba la calle principal del Callejón Diagon. A esa hora, eran pocos los transeúntes, y solo se veían farolas encendidas y la luz de algunos de los apartamentos arriba del resto de las tiendas. Igual, era una noche estrellada, y el cielo estaba inundado de pequeños puntos titilantes en la distancia. Lily mantuvo su atención en esos, aunque sus pensamientos no dejaban de explorar las formas en las que podía dejar salir la disculpa atascada en su garganta. A su vez, Scorpius no apartaba la vista de la calle vacía. Él también tenía mucho que decir, pero pocas ganas de dejarlo salir.

Lily fue la primera que se atrevió a hablar, dejando ver un atisbo de la asertividad que la había hecho entrar a Gryffindor.

—Lamento haberme ido de la mansión como lo hice— Dijo inicialmente, aún sin verlo—. No debí haber montado una escena como esa… Estuve fuera de lugar. No debí cuestionarte, ni culparte, por querer pasar tiempo solo en estos momentos. Debí ser más comprensiva.

Poco a poco, la pelirroja sintió que la culpa se disipaba poco a poco. Scorpius, por su parte, frunció el ceño.

—No, no— Se apresuró a negar. Él sí volvió la mirada hacia ella, angustiado—. Yo fui quien no debió haberte mentido sobre casa de mi abuela —Lily lo miró—. La verdad es que nunca hubo ningún impedimento o condición para que no fueras, es solo que… A mi abuela no le agradas exactamente.

—No me digas— Lily lo interrumpió, algo de sarcasmo en su voz. Scorpius igual pudo vislumbrar un deje de dolor en su mirada.

—No quería que estuvieras incomoda, ni que ella te insultara… Como hizo— Scorpius suspiró—. Debí haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero no quería que eso te alejara… ahora comprendo que igual terminé logrando eso.

—Scor…— Fue turno de Lily para suspirar. Apartando su espalda de la pared, y arreglándose en la cama justo para mirarlo de frente, estiró su mano y la posa con suavidad en la mejilla de Scorpius. Él cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Pocas cosas en este mundo podrían separarme de ti, pero que no le caiga bien a uno de tus familiares no lo hará, ¿sí? No te preocupes más por eso. Sí estuvo algo mal que no me lo dijeras desde un principio, pero no te culpo. Tú… ¿puedes perdonarme por ser todo menos comprensiva con tus sentimientos esta mañana, por haber hecho esa escena?

—En mi opinión, no hay nada que perdonar— El rubio Malfoy la vio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. No hiciste nada malo, Lily… pero si de verdad quieres un perdón, ya lo tienes. Siempre lo tendrás, ¿está bien?

Ella lo vio fijamente. Los ojos grises de Scorpius eran sinceros y dulces, aunque algo cansados. Lily notó sus ojeras, y una punzada de preocupación se asentó en su pecho. Sabía que él no debía estar durmiendo bien, y por minutos se odió por haber pretendido dejarlo solo aquella noche. Delicadamente, lo abrazó, y le indicó con movimientos que se acostara a su lado en la pequeña cama individual. Él le hizo caso de inmediato. Poca era la distancia que los separaba, y ahora solo seguían viéndose con sus cabezas apoyadas en la almohada, y sus ojos siguiendo los contrarios.

—Te amo— Susurró Lily, dejando un pequeño, suave beso en sus labios.

Scorpius la apretó más contra sí.

—Yo a ti— Él besó su frente, y Lily cerró los ojos. Scorpius exploró su rostro. Las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y en su nariz respingona. Sus labios, pequeños y delicados, de un color bermellón que marcaba sus sueños. Habría ido a la guerra solo por esos labios, pensó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —La voz de la pelirroja salió en su susurro. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y Scorpius se permitió apartar un mechón de su rostro.

—Estoy… Estoy bien. Todo está bien— Afirmó, aunque la duda se sentía fresca en su tono.

"Todo está bien", le aseguró a su subconsciente. Sus padres estaban muertos, se respondió a sí mismo, nada estaba bien. Nada debería estar bien. La culpa atacó su estómago, reconociendo la lógica del planteamiento que se presentaba a sí. Sus padres estaban muertos, ¿cómo podía decir que todo estaba bien? Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar agitadamente. Sus labios temblaban, y él intentaba detenerlos al morderse el inferior. Sentía cómo un nudo subía poco a poco desde su estómago y se asentaba en su garganta. Sus pensamientos eran más altos que las palabras que Lily murmuraba en respuesta: sus papás estaban muertos, él no lloraba todo el día, era un mal hijo, el peor, no se había merecido a sus padres, por eso se habían ido, era su culpa…

De un momento a otro, comenzó a sentir la humedad hundir sus ojos. Sin saberlo, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y era incapaz de respirar. Su cuerpo convulsionaba con temblores y saltos, su rostro se comprimía en muecas y el agua empañaba su mirada. Era incapaz de detenerse, y no podía acallar los sollozos que su garganta dejaba salir.

A su lado, Lily había abierto los ojos con asombro y se había incorporado ligeramente. Lo vio, en shock por varios segundos, antes de reaccionar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Scorpius, en un intento por acabar con los temblores violentos y de darle confort a través de la cercanía. Con fuerza, lo acunó contra su pecho, dando pequeñas caricias circulares en su espalda y murmurando palabras que -esperaba- fueran reconfortantes.

No había visto a Scorpius así desde la noche de la pesadilla, y el corazón de Lily se rompía al verlo pasar por tanto dolor. Sobretodo, le dolía saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación. Odiaba no poder agitar su varita con simpleza, y hacer aparecer a Draco y Astoria a su lado de nuevo. Odiaba que la pareja hubiera tenido un destino tan cruel, y que Scorpius tuviera que pasar por todo aquello.

—Shh…—Murmuró suavemente, aun dándole pequeñas caricias mientras lo sentía estremecerse contra ella. Lily cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en los propios—. Déjalo salir amor… Está bien… Shhh.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Scorpius se durmiera. Primero, los temblores de su cuerpo habían ido cediendo. Luego, sintió su respiración calmarse e hipidos empezar a inundar de vez en vez la pequeña habitación. Cuando terminó de darse cuenta, Scorpius ya estaba completamente dormido. Sus ojos se veían hinchados y sus mejillas rojas, alteradas. La pelirroja suspiró. Si le hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que Scorpius lloró por horas. Sin embargo, luego de que lo hubo acomodado en la cama, con la cabeza sobre las almohadas y una manta cubriéndolos a ambos, lo que menos pensó Lily fue revisar la hora y calcular el tiempo. En cambio, se acurrucó a su lado, lista para seguirlo hacia el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo. Habría noches en las que Scorpius lloraría en los brazos de Lily hasta dormirse, otros en los que se quedaría despierto y pensando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y algunos en los que se ayudaba con una poción para dormir.

Ella lo veía todo de cerca, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada a rebosar de preocupación. Siempre lo apoyaba e intentaba estar allí para él, aunque su corazón se rompía un poco más cada vez que lo veía tomarse la poción, cada vez que lo sentía dar vueltas en la cama, y cada vez que abrazaba su cuerpo lloroso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Lily estaba aliviada de haberse tomado una semana libre de la oficina. Al menos así, podía dedicar todo su día a Scorpius y ayudarlo a acostumbrarse a aquella nueva rutina que la vida les había impuesto. Además, el tiempo libre le permitía adelantar sus ideas para el funeral de los Malfoy, que tomaría lugar en tres días.

Si bien aún no había tenido la primera reunión con la tía Daphne, Lily se había tomado la libertad de hacer anotaciones y sugerencias para el menú y el servicio, luego de haber consultado con su abuela las costumbres en tales reuniones. Todo el asunto le resultaba tétrico y lóbrego, pero debía hacerse, y estaba agradecida de poder ayudar en eso, al menos. Quitarle una preocupación más a Scorpius.

No obstante, lo que ella no sabía era que su prometido lo único que hacía era preocuparse sobre ello, a pesar de todo. Y no por las razones que ella pensaba.

Scorpius sabía que su tía, más que frecuentemente, se dejaba actuar influenciada por Cynthia. El poder que Maman ejercía sobre Daphne era increíble, y a Scorpius le preocupaba que la mujer terminara por lastimar a Lily durante los arreglos.

Por eso, aquella tarde de septiembre en la que Daphne iría hasta la Mansión Malfoy para planificar el funeral con Lily, Scorpius tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. La había visto subir directo después del almuerzo, mientras Albus y Lily seguían a la mesa platicando sobre los últimos avances en la liga de Quidditch. Así decidió que aquel era su momento, y por eso la había seguido.

Su hermana había sido una sorpresa para todos. Los Malfoy estaban acostumbrados a tener un heredero varón, no más, pero Astoria siempre había soñado con más de un bebé, y Draco vivía para complacer a su mujer. Por ello, no le había puesto peros ni le había importado arruinar la "tradición" familiar. Y menos mal, porque Lyra terminó siendo un regalo solo para él.

Para Scorpius nunca había sido una mentira que su hermana y su padre tenían una conexión especial. Así como él y su madre eran confidentes y los mejores amigos, Draco y Lyra vivían el uno para el otro.

—¿Sí? —Lyra había abierto la puerta y veía a Scorpius de manera expectante. El rubio había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

—Necesito pedirte un favor— Anunció, viéndola lo más suplicante que podía—. ¿Puedo pasar? —Cuestionó, señalando con la barbilla a la habitación que se abría tras su hermana. Ella asintió, haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole pasar.

No había estado en aquella estancia desde hacía un rato, consideró. Sin embargo, seguía igual a como había estado durante sus tiempos en Hogwarts: una cama grande en el centro, un extenso armario a un lado, el tocador, grandes espejos, y una inmensa ventana que mostraba la extensión de los campos de la Mansión.

Scorpius tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, mientras Lyra no se detenía mucho en él y organizaba algunas cosas sobre el tocador.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesitabas? — Lyra siempre había sido más directa que Scorpius. Al contrario del rubio, ella nunca se iba con rodeos en las conversaciones: las prefería cortas y precisas, odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

—Necesito que acompañes a Lily durante la cita que tiene con tía Daphne—Soltó él, jugando con un hilo que sobresalía del cobertor de la cama.

Lyra dejó lo que la ocupaba, y en cambio alzó la vista hacia Scorpius, con ambas cejas arqueadas y una expresión de confusión. Él solo la vio dubitativamente, mordiéndose con ligereza el labio inferior, esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermana.

Ella caminó hacia él con lentitud, sus ojos dejando ver que estaba sopesando la propuesta de su hermano.

—¿Exactamente qué me estás pidiendo, Scorpius? —Lo cuestionó a la par que se sentaba en la cama.

Él suspiró: —Necesito que apoyes a Lily frente a tía Daphne. No quiero que la haga sentir mal o ignore todas sus propuestas, nada de eso. Quiero que todo sea… tan amigable como puede ser.

—Sí sabes que estás pidiendo algo imposible, ¿no? Así tenga a mi tía enfrente, no puedo anticipar lo que diga o haga, y no puedo evitar sus comportamientos, tampoco— Lyra lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero puedes liderar la conversación, o usar tu tarjeta de hija, o… no sé. Pero no quiero que Lily esté sola— Scorpius dejó salir otro suspiro. Al ver a su hermano en tal estado de desesperación, Lyra se ablandó un poco. Acercándose a él, le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y fue su turno de suspirar. Pensó por unos segundos.

—¿Y ya le preguntaste a Lily cómo se siente sobre estar a solas con tía Daphne?

—No— Confesó él—. No quiero ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya debe estar.

—¿De verdad piensas que esté nerviosa? —Lyra ladeó el rostro, de nuevo dudando ante las palabras de su hermano, quien estaba comenzando a irritarse—. No es Gryffindor solo por capricho, ¿sabes?

—Creo que la conozco un poco mejor que tú, Lyra— Soltó él, poniéndose de pie. Tuvo que dar varias vueltas en círculos antes de disculparse—. Perdón, no debí hablarte así. Es solo que… no quiero que Lily sea tratada mal por mi culpa. No otra vez.

—Pero, Scor, ¿qué te hace pensar que tía Daphne será mala con ella? — Lyra también se puso de pie, yendo directo hacia él y tomándolo del brazo, haciéndolo detenerse—. La abuela es la que tiene problemas con Lily, tía Daphne no. Si los tuviera, ¿en serio piensas que hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Lily?

Ambos se vieron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Scorpius rompió el contacto y asintió con lentitud.

—Sí, es cierto. Tienes razón…—Admitió—…, pero igual quiero que la acompañes. Por favor. No pido más nada.

Lyra vio a su hermano unos segundos más, evaluando la situación. Al final, cedió; los ojos desesperados de Scorpius eran demasiado para ella. Eso, aunado al hecho de que sabía que, de las situaciones ser al revés, ella también le estaría pidiendo apoyo a su hermano.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero tienes que acompañar a Albus a Gringotts. Íbamos a ir juntos, pero como ahora tengo planes…—Se encogió de hombros y lo vio, expectante.

Scorpius asintió enérgicamente: —Sí, claro. Lo haré. Ahora bajemos, antes de que mi tía llegue.

.

.

.

.

—Te mandó a asegurarte de que todo vaya bien, ¿no? —Lily se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala una vez las llamas verdes se apagaron y solo quedaron ella y Lyra en la habitación. La rubia, que había sido su amiga desde hacía unos años, asintió con diversión.

—Aparentemente, aún no ha aprendido que es inútil hacer cosas a tus espaldas— Lyra rodó los ojos, sentándose al lado de Lily con un suspiro.

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda, la verdad. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que le pidió a todo el mundo que me ocultara su caída de la escoba? —Lyra soltó una carcajada, y Lily también rió—. Aún no me creo que él haya pensado que eso sería algo fácil de ocultar, sobretodo cuando toda la escuela hablaba de ello.

—Se preocupa demasiado— Suspiró la rubia Malfoy, recostándose más del sofá.

—A veces es tierno— Le confesó Lily, una mirada soñadora en su rostro. Lyra no pudo evitar sonreí ante eso. Segundos después, Lily la vio e hizo una mueca divertida: —A veces solo es un dolor en el trasero.

Lyra volvió a reírse enérgicamente.

Rieron hasta que la chimenea hizo un sonido, y ambas supieron que no estarían solas por mucho más tiempo. Se pusieron de pie, y Lily procuró enderezar su blusa y acomodar ligeramente su cabello, esperando estar en perfecto estado, presentable.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las llamas verdes reaparecieran en la chimenea y la figura de Daphne apareciera ante ellas. La mujer esperó unos segundos y pasó una mano sobre su falda, como alisándola, a pesar de que no tenía ni una arruga. Luego, ajustó la chaqueta que vestía y fingió quitarse un inexistente hollín. Lyra y Lily la veían expectantes.

Cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, fue cuando finalmente las vio y su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa.

—¡Lyra! —Fue lo primero que dijo, claramente sorprendida y feliz de encontrarse a su sobrina, y no solo a Lily—. No sabía que nos estarías acompañando esta tarde.

—Fue algo de último momento, tía Daphne— Aclaró la rubia, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo. Luego, agregó: —Deduje que esto era lo que mamá más habría querido, ¿no? Lily, tú y yo organizando juntas el servicio, como una familia.

Lily tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa nerviosa cuando sintió el énfasis que Lyra les colocaba a las palabras. Estaba segura de que todo aquello no pasaría desapercibido para Daphne. Así, decidió que sería tiempo de intervenir, antes de que Lyra hablara sin rodeos sobre toda la situación.

—Madame Nott— Saludó, dándole a la señora su mejor sonrisa—. Es un gusto verla de nuevo, y solo quería agradecerle nuevamente el que me dejara ayudar con todo esto.

—No es nada, Lilianne. Todo sea por la felicidad de mi sobrino, ¿no? —Daphne sonrió ladinamente, de esa forma que solo los Slytherins podían hacer. Aquello no le pasó desapercibido a Lily, quien asintió casi sin percatarse.

La mujer hacía aquello por Scorpius. La aceptaba solo por su sobrino, y honestamente, a Lily no le importaba saber que no era por ella misma. Le bastaba con saber que siempre y cuando Scorpius estuviera feliz, ella y Daphne no tendrían problemas. Comenzó a sentir una tensión menos en su espalda, y supo que las preocupaciones de su prometido -tal y como ella había decretado- eran innecesarias.

—Claro— Asintió la pelirroja, una sensación de tranquilidad tomando posesión de su pecho—. ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor? Allí ya está todo preparado para que comencemos a planificar el servicio.

—Me parece perfecto— Convino Lyra antes de que Daphne pudiera decir cualquier cosa. De inmediato, la rubia inició el recorrido hacia la habitación señalada por Lily. Esta le siguió al pelo.

Daphne, que no tuvo más palabra en el asunto, caminó tras ellas, a la par que comenzaba a hablar.

—Estaba pensando que podemos empezar por el menú… Lilianne, ¿vas a pedir que los elfos nos sirvan un té? No quieres mantener a tu compañía sedienta.

—Justo estaba pensando en eso, Madame Nott… ¿Weng?


	7. Capítulo 6

**Ms. Malfoy**

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

El treinta de septiembre al fin llegó, luego de largos y lentos días presentándose en forma de larga tortura. En opinión de Lily, era imposible que hubiese pasado solo una semana desde que Astoria y Draco habían muerto, pues para ella se había sentido como un año entero e interminable.

Así pues, el día en el que estaba previsto el funeral se presentó con un cielo gris oscuro y una brisa gélida que azotaba sin piedad a todo Wiltshire. Las nubes amenazaban con descargar sobre la Mansión una tormenta catastrófica, y Lily no podía dejar de pensar que era exactamente el sentimiento que la embargaba aquel día. Caminando de un lado a otro, indicándole a los elfos y magos que los ayudaban a arreglar la casa donde iba cada cosa, Lily se sentía como una nube a punto de explotar.

Nunca había puesto mucha atención a la organización u decoración de aquel tipo de servicios, pero unas simples charlas con Daphne Greengrass habían bastado para que tuviera claras las instrucciones sobre dónde debía ir cada cosa.

Fuera, en los jardines, unos magos se encargaban de asentar una larga carpa cerca del pequeño cementerio donde descansaban los restos de casi toda la familia Malfoy. La zona estaba resguardada por largos arbustos de rosas blancas, que formaban un rectángulo alrededor de un mar de lápidas de todos los tamaños, formas y períodos. En una de sus primeras visitas a aquellos jardines, Scorpius le había comentado que la más vieja databa del siglo 11. Sabía, también, que el espacio resguardado por las rosas se expandía al mismo ritmo en el que nacían los descendientes directos de la familia.

Desde su posición en la ventana, Lily ya podía ver a otros dos magos extrayendo la sección de tierra donde enterrarían los ataúdes de Draco y Astoria.

Aquella situación le parecía desconocida en todos los sentidos. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan cerca de la muerte como en ese momento, y nunca había imaginado que a su corta edad ya estaría dirigiendo los preparativos de un servicio de aquella índole. Pero, más que todo, jamás había experimentado el vacío que la acosaba en ese momento. Al hacerlo, además, no podía evitar pensar en cómo el vacío de Scorpius debía ser mil veces peor.

Suspiró, apartándose de la ventana, y caminó lentamente por la habitación, fijándose en los arreglos florales que habían llevado a la casa aquella mañana. Daphne se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle a Lily y Lyra los distintos significados de cada flor que conformaba los arreglos. Ahora, al ver las rosas rojas y blancas, sabía que eran señales de reverencia y dolor. Los crisantemos, que Lily había usado como casas de Hadas cuando jugaba de niña, señalaban la muerte, y las sobresalientes orquídeas estaban como símbolo de amor eterno.

Pero, sobretodo, ahora veía con otros ojos los lirios que habían pedido específicamente para el arreglo de Astoria. Daphne, aparte de señalizarlas como una de las flores favoritas de Astoria y comentarles a las jóvenes brujas que estos habían hecho parte del ramo de bodas de la mujer, las había presentado como las representantes de "la restauración del alma". Al oírla, Lily había sentido un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Lily, que nunca había relacionado nada oscuro o triste con las flores que le daban su nombre, no podía evitar impresionarse ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba suavemente uno de los pétalos de su flor, con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar ver a Astoria vestida de blanco, con su cabello castaño arreglado en un simple recogido y con un ramo de lirios seguro en sus manos a medida que avanzaba al altar. Antes de dar el último paso, sin embargo, dentro de la imagen apareció un gran hueco de tierra dentro del cual Astoria caía; en la ceremonia, nadie parecía alarmarse. Solo Lily se asomó sobre el hueco, donde ahora Astoria estaba recostada, el tupido ramo descansando sobre su pecho.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su estómago hundiéndose con más fuerza en su abdomen. Sentía la agitación en su respiración y le costaba tomar aire. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a aparecer en el rabillo de su ojo, pero Lily se apresuró a apretar sus párpados con fuerza. No puedes llorar, se instruyó, hoy no. Su rol era cuidar que todos los detalles del funeral fueran perfectos y que el servicio transcurriera sin defectos. Su rol era estar calmada y pretender que todo estaba tan bien como se podía, no lo contrario.

A la par que se separaba del ramo y alzaba una de sus manos para borrar rastros de la vieja lágrima, escuchó sonar el timbre. Eso hizo que Astoria y el ramo se fueran de su mente por completo, y en cambio solo la confusión la inundara. ¿Quién podría ser? Los invitados no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas, ya todos los arreglos que habían ordenado estaban en la mansión, y cualquiera que necesitara hablar con ellos urgentemente estaba capacitado para usar la Red Flu.

A pesar de saber que algún elfo ya estaba abriendo la puerta y haría pasar al visitante hacia la sala, Lily personalmente se acercó al vestíbulo, curiosa. Deteniéndose cerca del final de la escalera, vio con atención mientras Gobbler abría la inmensa puerta. Tras esta, un hombre regordete y bajito, con un bigote de ballena sobre la boca, veía el reloj en su muñeca con empeño. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta -Lily anotó mentalmente pedirle a Gobbler que arreglara eso antes del servicio-, el hombre alzó la mirada y sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—¡Buenos días! —La voz del hombre tenía un timbre tan bajo como su estatura, y Lily se sorprendió. Por los últimos días que había vivido, escuchar el entusiasmo que aquel hombre llevaba era algo extraño y desconcertante.

Gobbler, claramente, pensaba lo mismo que Lily, pues dio un pequeño salto en sorpresa a la actitud del hombre. Y a pesar de que Lily no podía ver su rostro, supo que el elfo debía estar alzando las sienes con disgusto.

—El amo no tiene ninguna cita programada para esta hora— Dijo simplemente la criatura, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. El hombre, al notar las intenciones de Gobbler, comenzó a mover las manos rápidamente.

—¡No, no, no! — Empezó, agitado—. ¡La acabo de concertar hace unos minutos por lechuza, con el Sr. Malfoy, pregúntele!

—El amo Scorpius me hubiera informado de inmediato si ese fuera el caso— Repuso Gobbler, y Lily pudo notar el fastidio en su voz. Decidió intervenir.

Saliendo de su escondite a las espaldas de todos, Lily se aproximó hacia la puerta con una educada sonrisa.

—Gobbler, gracias por recibir al Señor. Yo me encargaré del resto— Indicó muy amablemente. Su tía Hermione estaría encantada.

El elfo la vio casi con el mismo desdén con el que había estado viendo al señor, pero Lily no parpadeó. Pensó que Gobbler se llevaría muy bien con Kreacher, de ambos elfos conocerse.

—Sería mejor si el amo Malfoy se encargara— Dejó salir, los grandes ojos viendo a Lily. De tener cejas, las tendría fruncidas en desprecio.

—Bueno, puedes ir a llamarlo mientras yo atiendo al visitante. El señor…—Lily se volteó hacia el hombre, que había permanecido quieto durante todo el intercambio. La pelirroja arqueó su ceja, esperando que el otro contestara. El hombre vio de Gobbler a Lily varias veces, antes de dar un pequeño salto donde estaba y dirigirse nuevamente a Lily.

—¡Montpole! ¡Ignotus Montpole! —Dijo energéticamente, como si tuviera miedo de que, de no escucharlo, la diatriba nunca acabaría.

—Un placer— Murmuró Lily, viéndolo de refilón unos segundos más antes de volverse a Gobbler—. Entonces, Gobbler, si pudieras por favor avisarle a Scorpius que…

Pero no hubo necesidad de seguir hablando, pues unos pasos firmes y una voz gruesa se abrieron paso desde lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Por qué tanto revuelo aquí? —Scorpius bajaba en unos jeans desteñidos y una camisa algo arrugada, mientras usaba una toalla para secarse ligeramente el cabello. Lily sonrió inevitablemente al verlo bajar, y su gesto se ensanchó cuando Scorpius fue directamente hacia ella, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura protectoramente.

—El señor Montpole— Lily respondió antes que nadie, e hizo un movimiento de su cabeza hacia el hombre en el umbral—, dice que te envió una lechuza y que tiene una cita contigo.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? Lo lamento, no la he visto… de haberlo hecho le habría avisado a Gobbler y…—Scorpius veía de un rostro a otro, y luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente—. Gobbler, ¿puedes servirnos un té quizás? En la sala, por favor. Y lamento que no hayas estado al tanto de todo esto— El elfo asintió dócilmente, sin decir más nada, y con un sonido sordo se desapareció. Luego, Scorpius se volteó hacia el señor Montpole y estiró su mano para estrecharla—. Perdón, Ignotus, por la confusión. Creo que recibí la lechuza pero no leí la carta porque estaba algo ocupado… Pasa, por favor.

El hombre, claramente aliviado de que todo se hubiera solucionado, asintió y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, antes de volverse, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

—¡Gamatheon! Ya podemos entrar— Anunció por encima de su hombro. Lily estiró el cuello, intentando ver qué podía estar ocultando el hombre tras de sí. Cuando Ignotus hubo dado unos pasos hacia adelante y hasta ellos, tras él apareció un viejo duende, encorvado y de aspecto irritado, que bajó la cabeza en saludo a Scorpius.

—Gamatheon, un gusto volver a verte— Repuso el hombre rubio, sonriéndole, aunque claramente intimidado. Pasó unos segundos en silencio, antes de voltear hacia Lily—. Ignotus, Gamatheon, esta es mi prometida. Lily Potter.

La pelirroja sonrió de inmediato, y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor. Estiró su mano hacia Ignotus, y este dejó un sonoro beso en su dorso.

—Un placer, señorita— Dijo cuando volvió a alzar la mirada—. Soy un gran seguidor de su padre, ¡mi familia y yo le estamos infinitamente agradecidos! Llevo años deseando convencerlo de que trabaje conmigo, pero, bueno, usted sabe como es él. Más fiel que un perro, ¡no abandona al Sr. Thomas por nada!

Ella asintió, diligentemente, sonriente, pero no dijo mucho más, pues honestamente no tenía mucha idea sobre lo que estaba hablando el hombre. Tenía muchas preguntas para Scorpius, pero sabía que tendría que esperar hasta después de aquella cita -y quizás hasta después del funeral- para encontrar sus respuestas.

Seguidamente, estiró su mano hacia Gamatheon, aunque no estaba muy segura sobre la correcta etiqueta a la hora de saludar duendes. Así, vio cómo Gamatheon ignoró su mano y simplemente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, similar al que le había otorgado a Scorpius.

—También un placer, Señorita Potter— Sin decir más, se volteó hacia los dos hombres—. ¿Continuamos?

—Claro, claro— Lily notó el ligero tono rosado que adquiría Scorpius, mientras bajaba su cabeza y lideraba el camino hacia la sala, la mano de Lily fuertemente asegurada a la suya. A medio camino, Montpole volvió a hablar.

—¿Su hermana, Sr. Malfoy? Ella debe estar presente, también.

—Oh, sí— Scorpius volvió a asentir, dando los últimos pasos hacia la amplia estancia. Por segundos, se notó que no supo mucho cómo continuar. Luego, volvió la mirada a Lily, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que ella entendió enseguida.

—Yo iré a buscarla— Confirmó, diligentemente, dejando que su mano se separara de la de Scorpius, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Se alejó de la manera más elegante que pudo, intentando copiar la serenidad y el porte que caracterizaban a Astoria Malfoy cuando se movía por la habitación, aunque sabiendo que nunca podría ser como su suegra. Apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de los tres individuos, sin embargo, Lily echó a correr escaleras arriba.

La extensión de la Mansión Malfoy nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Las habitaciones de la familia no estaban inmediatamente después de que uno subía, al contrario: cuando uno doblaba al ala derecha, lo primero que encontraba era el salón de dibujo, la puerta al segundo piso de la biblioteca y uno de los baños. Se tenía que caminar mucho más, a través de largos pasillos llenos de puertas cerradas y habitaciones para huéspedes, antes de llegar a una pequeña sala en donde se enfrentaban tres grandes puertas. Del lado más cercano al que Lily había estado caminando, estaba la entrada a las habitaciones de Scorpius y Lyra. Al otro lado, el cuarto principal, ocupado por Astoria y Draco por más de veinticinco años. Más allá, en el interior de uno de los pasillos que llevaba devuelta a las escaleras y por el lado que Lily no había recorrido, estaba el despacho de Draco.

Intentó ignorar el conocimiento de que pronto, más temprano que tarde, Scorpius y Lyra tendrían que abrir esas dos puertas e ingresar al mundo secreto de sus padres. Tendrían que organizar sus cosas y arreglar papeles. Sabía que ambos hermanos Malfoy estaban ignorando aquel deber, por lo que prefirió hacer lo mismo. Tragando en seco, se aproximó a la puerta más cercana a ella y tocó dos veces, luego solo esperó.

Lyra tardó no más de un minuto en abrirle, y había retazos de una sonrisa en su rostro. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír también, alegre de ver a la muchacha así frente a ella.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún inconveniente con las entregas? —Ante el último pensamiento, la bruja frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—¡No, no! Todo va bien con eso, gracias a Merlín. Ya la carpa está casi lista y todos los arreglos están aguardando en la sala. Y la comida… bueno, los elfos saben lo que están haciendo— La expresión de Lyra se relajó y asintió, aliviada—. Solo pasaba porque Scorpius me pidió que te llamara. Hay un señor abajo, creo que está aquí para hablar con ustedes… ¿Un tal señor Montpole?

Una mirada de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Lyra apenas escuchó el apellido, y la bruja se apresuró a volver a asentir.

—Claro, claro… Ya me extrañaba que no se hubiese aparecido por aquí… Gracias, Lily— Se volvió hacia la habitación momentáneamente—. Ya vuelvo, Al. Intenta no incendiar tu túnica, ¿sí? La abuela no estará muy feliz si te presentas con otra ropa —Albus gritó algo que pareció ininteligible para Lily, pero Lyra, bajo el umbral, solo rió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras. Lily a su lado—. Ha estado intentando hacer hechizos de calor los últimos minutos para alisar la túnica, y puedo jurar que en uno de esos una pequeña llama salió de la varita. Lo amo, pero honestamente no sé cómo aprobó su EXTASIS en encantamientos.

Lily rio ante las palabras de su amiga, imaginando a Albus en aquellas acciones. Ciertamente, su hermano nunca había tenido un don muy especial para los hechizos domésticos, quizás en parte porque su abuela y su madre se habían encargado de que ninguno de ellos tuviera necesidad de usarlo.

—Hey, ¿y quién es este Señor Montpole? Vino con un duende… Gamatheon creo que se llama— Inquirió Lily, viendo a su amiga con curiosidad.

—Montpole se encargaba de los asuntos legales de papá. No es el mejor, pero su padre era quien se encargaba de los asuntos del abuelo Lucius, así que…—Lyra dejó la frase en el aire, sabiendo que Lily había entendido el final—. Y Gamatheon trabaja junto a Montpole en Gringotts. Supongo que están aquí para hablar del…—Se volvió a interrumpir, y Lily notó el rostro de Lyra completamente tensó, con su boca fruncida, como sin poder decir la palabra.

—Entiendo— Se apresuró a asentir Lily, haciéndole saber a la otra que no era necesario decirlo. Montpole y Gamatheon estaban ahí para conversar sobre el testamento de los Malfoy.

Caminaron unos segundos más en silencio, ya casi llegando a la escalera, cuando la pelirroja comentó: —Montpole no se ve como el tipo de hombre con el que tu padre trabajaría. Es un poco demasiado… ¿entusiasta? —Aquella personalidad contrastaba demasiado con aquella que había tenido Draco, una silenciosa y poco expresiva.

Lyra sonrió: —No dejes que te engañe. Montpole casi siempre se muestra alegre y dispuesto, pero por dentro es más serio que todos nosotros. Lo verás cuando hables más con él.

Lily bufó ligeramente, incapaz de creer lo que la otra señalaba, pero terminó por suponer que la muchacha debía tener razón. Después de todo, seguramente conocía a Montpole de toda la vida.

Ahora que sabía más sobre el hombre, se le hizo fácil entender las palabras que este le había dirigido al presentarse. Al decir que su padre era demasiado fiel, se había referido a Dean Thomas, gran amigo de Harry y quien había estado encargado de los asuntos legales de su familia desde antes de que tuviera memoria. Dean también era el padre de Anahí, otra de las mejores amigas de Lily, junto a Alice. Las tres habían sido amigas desde niñas, y habían compartido habitación en la torre de Gryffindor durante sus siete años de escuela.

No les tomó mucho más llegar hasta el rellano y luego devuelta hacia la sala, donde los tres hombres seguían conversando apaciblemente. Ante la llegada de Lily y Lyra, los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con alivio: aunque el hombre se sabía desenvolver fantásticamente en aquellos ambientes, no le dejaba de resultar incómodo y ambas lo sabían. Tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reírse ahí mismo.

—¡Srita. Malfoy, un gusto como siempre! —Montpole, en cuanto había sentido las pisadas que revelaban su llegada, se había puesto en pie, listo para recibir a Lyra con un estrechón de manos y un beso en cada mejilla.

—Lo mismo digo, Ignotus— Lyra sonrió afablemente, respondiendo a los saludos del hombre y luego dirigiéndose al duende.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si pasamos a la biblioteca? —Scorpius también se había puesto de pie—. Así podemos empezar de una vez y terminar antes del funeral, para evitar que mi abuela nos entierre también a nosotros —Intentó bromear.

—¡Fantástico, fantástico! Vayamos en seguida— Montpole, entusiasta siempre, tomó un pequeño maletín -que Lily habría confundido como vacío, de no saber que seguramente tenía un hechizo de expansión- y siguió a Scorpius.

Lily se apresuró a seguirlos también, pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes tímidos en la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín. Al voltearse, uno de los brujos que había estado trabajando con la carpa la veía expectante.

—Disculpe, Sra. Malfoy, ¿podemos consultarle algo?

Lily tuvo que parpadear unos segundos al escucharlo. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a ella como 'Sra. Malfoy', y se sentía extraño. Toda su vida, ella había sido la 'Srita. Potter', y escuchar lo contrario la hacía detenerse en seco… Pero no sonaba mal, y no era como si le disgustara. Al contrario, el nombre la hacía sentir poderosa, imponente, importante… Podría acostumbrarse.

Sonriendo, asintió: —Claro, ¿qué ocurre? — Cambiando su ruta, terminó perdiéndose en los jardines.

.

.

.

.

No hubo mucho tiempo entre el final de la reunión y el funeral. Lily, luego de resolver los inconvenientes con la carpa y las sillas, había decidido no entrar a la reunión con los abogados: aquel era un asunto entre Lyra y Scorpius, no era su lugar interrumpirlos. En cambio, se había paseado por la Mansión, concretando los últimos arreglos para el funeral. Luego, había subido casi corriendo hasta la habitación de Scorpius para poder bañarse y arreglarse correctamente antes de que los invitados llegaran.

En todo ese tiempo, no supo mucho sobre los hermanos Malfoy. Fue solo cuando estaba terminando de retocar su cabello y asegurarse de que su vestido negro era el adecuado, que Scorpius ingresó a la habitación. Se veía algo conflictuado y Lily de inmediato se preocupó.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó, viéndolo a través del espejo.

Scorpius se limitó a asentir y darle una sonrisa débil.

—¿Mi túnica está lista, no? —Cuestionó, dando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

—Sí, está colgado en el closet— Indicó, aún viéndolo con cuidado mientras estiraba su brazo y tomaba un collar de perlas blancas.

—Sabía que ducharme desde temprano sería una buena idea— Intentó decirlo felizmente a la par que se cambiaba, pero fallaba en transmitir felicidad a su tono.

—Lo fue— Lily convino, terminando al fin de arreglarse y volteándose hacia él. Apoyó su espalda en el muro tras ella y lo vio batallar con su camisa de vestir. Las manos le temblaban.

Intentó ocultar su mueca al acercarse y posar sus manos suavemente sobre las contrarias. Scorpius se detuvo en segundos, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Lily, listos para reconfortarlo. Sus hombros se destensaron ligeramente, a pesar de que un vacío seguía plagando su estómago.

Lily le mantuvo la vista unos segundos antes de bajarla hacia la camisa y ayudarlo a cerrar botón tras botón, lentamente, asegurándose de no arrugar la tela.

—No quiero bajar— Fue la oración con la que Scorpius rompió el silencio minutos después, cuando la pelirroja estiraba su brazo para coger la corbata negra que terminaría de sellar la vestimenta del rubio.

—Debemos hacerlo— Murmuró ella, contrariada. No le gustaba negarle las cosas a Scorpius, pero algo como eso… Simplemente no se podía. No había escapatoria.

—¿Por qué no huimos? Nos vamos a… No sé. ¿Y si vamos a Hogsmeade? Debe estar completamente vacío. Podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas, pasear por el pueblo, comprar dulces en Honeydukes… Fingir que seguimos en Hogwarts, que la vida de adulto no existe y que mis padres siguen vivos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pasando la corbata alrededor de su cuello y comenzando a trabajar en el nudo. No había algo que más deseara que continuar con ese plan de Scorpius, pero su parte razonable le gritaba con fervor que aquello no podía ocurrir.

—Lo siento, amor. No podemos saltarnos esto. Piensa solo en lo que nos haría tu abuela— Intentó aligerar el tema, bromeando de la misma forma que él lo había hecho hacía minutos y horas atrás.

Tal como en esa ocasión, ninguno de los dos rió.

—Bajar significa aceptar que todo esto es real— Espetó, y Lily pudo escuchar el dolor en su voz. Su espíritu flaqueó.

—Scor…—Empezó, pero no supo qué más decir.

Suspiró y finalizó el trabajo con la corbata. Tomó un paso hacia atrás y lo analizó de abajo hacia arriba, él culminando su vestimenta al colocarse la túnica. En toda su imagen no había ni un solo error, solo aquella mirada perdida y rota que no dejaba al rubio solo, y que rompía el corazón de Lily.

—Debemos bajar, Scor. Acep…aceptarlo, ¿sí? Te prometo que se acabará antes de que te des cuenta— Su voz casi sonaba rogante mientras lo animaba a dar los pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación. En cualquier momento comenzarían a llegar los invitados, y ellos debían recibirlos.

—Odio todo esto— Murmuró el otro, finalmente haciéndole caso y poniéndose en marcha—. No sé por qué no pudimos hacer una ceremonia pequeña y familiar, en vez de montar todo este… todo este circo.

Lily caminaba tras él, escuchándolo y cerrando los ojos repetidamente, sintiendo todo su cuerpo en alerta. Cada palabra con dolor que soltaba Scorpius era como una daga para su ser, que vivía por verlo feliz.

—Tampoco sé cómo esperan que hable… ¿Quién tiene las fuerzas para hablar en estos servicios? Ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca, ya lo verás.

El camino hacia la puerta que daba al jardín nunca se le había hecho más largo a Lily. El funeral ni siquiera había comenzado, pero ella ya sentía que toda su energía se había drenado. Scorpius era un zombie andante, y cuando llegó a la puerta al fin, notó que Lyra parecía estar igual. Compartió una mirada preocupada con Albus, pero ninguno dijo nada frente a los hermanos. En cambio, se pusieron en una fila, listos para dar la bienvenida a cada invitado cuando llegaran. Un elfo estaría en la puerta principal de la casa y guiaría a todos hacia el jardín, donde los dos Malfoy y sus parejas estarían esperando.

Los primeros en llegar, naturalmente, fueron los Greengrass. Cynthia, Daphne, Theodore I y Elizabeth se aproximaron a ellos con un porte elegante y solemne, Cynthia encabezando el desfile. Las tres mujeres vestían elegantes vestidos, todos apropiados para la celebración. Theodore, por su lado, tenía puesta una túnica similar a la de Scorpius.

Al llegar frente a ellos, se detuvieron.

—Scorpius, Lyra— Cynthia dio un asentimiento de cabeza a sus nietos, y luego una mirada de aceptación para Lily y Albus, que estaban de pie entre ellos.

—Grandmaman— Saludaron a su vez ambos Malfoy.

La mujer siguió adelante, hacia el jardín.

—Niños— Daphne saludó a sus dos sobrinos con un beso en cada mejilla, y estrechó las manos de sus parejas. Theodore, por su parte, estrechó la mano de todos y luego, junto a su esposa, siguieron a Cynthia hacia el jardín. Elizabeth, en cambio, se rezagó.

—¿Cómo están? —Preguntó, yendo directo a abrazar a Lyra, quien había sido su compañera de la infancia.

—¿Cómo crees? —Bufó Scorpius, visiblemente tensó. Lily, a su lado, mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

—Scor…—Lyra suspiró, y por un segundo Lily pensó que su cuñada diría algo, pero luego no dijo más nada y se volteó hacia Beth—. No son los mejores días, pero aquí vamos. ¿Ustedes qué tal? ¿Cómo va tía Daphne?

Beth suspiró. Claramente la actitud de Scorpius no le había afectado -Lily aún no determinaba exactamente qué lograba meterse dentro de la piel de la joven Nott-, pero ahora buscaba las palabras para describir el estado de su madre.

—Es horrible— Dijo minutos después, y Lily sintió a su lado el reproche silencioso de Scorpius—. Bueno, incómodo; esa es la palabra. Se pone a llorar a cada rato, con cualquier cosa que uno diga, es como andar en un campo minado y yo…—La rubia volvió a suspirar—. No sé qué más hacer para calmarla. Ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a ella, sabes que consolar no es mi fuerte. Algo muy difícil cuando mi madre parece una actriz de drama.

Lyra sonrió con diversión ante eso, asintiendo.

—Alex es quien siempre logra calmarla, pero él apenas y se aparece en la casa. Con suerte y va a cenar, lo que hace que mi madre se moleste más y termine la cena con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabes que es su favorito, y no tenerlo alrededor está afectándola más de lo que debería.

—No creo que Alex sea el fav…—Lyra empezó.

—Merlín, Lyra…

—Claro que es el favorito.

Ambos, Elizabeth y Scorpius, hablaron al mismo tiempo. Al interrumpirse, se vieron con una pequeña sonrisa; las diferencias de hacía unos segundos, olvidadas. Lily respiró ligeramente, aliviada al ver a Scorpius destensarse… sin embargo, la felicidad le duró unos segundos. Nuevos pasos se escucharon, y Beth se retiró al jardín con apuro. Scorpius se enderezó y adquirió una expresión solemne, nuevamente.

Dos familias llegaban hasta ellos. Lily solo los reconoció por los jóvenes magos a sus lados, quienes ella había conocido en Hogwarts. Adelante, los Goyle. El padre de Stephen -que se había graduado el mismo año que Lily-, Gregory, lideraba el camino. Tras ellos, reconoció a los Brooks. Su hijo Ethan era uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius y Albus, los tres habiendo compartido habitación durante sus siete años. Lily supuso que ambas familias iban juntas por el reciente compromiso entre Stephen y la hermana de Ethan, Mery.

Todos dieron sus pésames e hicieron la reglamentaria conversación corta, donde decían una que otra cosa sobre Draco y Astoria. La conversación, Lily notó, era solo con Scorpius, en su totalidad, y una que otra vez se dirigían a Albus. A veces, a la pelirroja le costaba recordar lo patriarcal que seguía siendo la comunidad de magos sangre pura.

Los Weasley y Potter venían tras ellos. No habían invitado a toda la familia completa, pues a Cynthia le habría dado un colapso, probablemente. Daphne indicó que habría que invitar solo a los más relevantes, que -en su opinión- refería a Molly y Arthur, a los Potter -claramente-, los Granger-Weasley y Percy con Audrey.

Molly y Arthur lideraban juntos a la fila de familiares, ambos caminando tomados de la mano. Lily sonrió ante eso; era refrescante ver a una pareja así, cuando las ultimas familias que llegaron se habían caracterizado por tener al hombre liderando solo. Cuando llegaron, ambos dieron fuertes abrazos a los cuatro jóvenes de pie, su abuela quedándose más tiempo con Scorpius y Lyra. Al separarse, Lily notó la mano de Scorpius yendo hacia uno de sus ojos, secándolo.

—Siempre cuentan con nosotros, ¿me oyen? —Fue lo último que dijo a los hermanos, antes de adentrarse a los jardines. Siguiéndolos, Percy y Audrey dieron sus respectivas condolencias, para después ir a saludar a los padres de su nuero.

Ron y Hermione habían llegado solos. Siendo Rose una de las buenas amigas de Scorpius, y siendo Hermione la Ministra de Magia, eran invitados clave en el servicio.

—Lamentamos mucho su perdida, muchachos— Indicó Hermione apenas se aproximó a ellos. Estrechó sus manos y los abrazó, aunque no con tanto ahínco como Molly. Ron, tras ella, se limitó a solo estrechar sus manos—. Y como dijo Molly, estamos aquí para lo que necesiten— Se detuvo justo frente a Scorpius—. Tu padre era un gran activo en el Ministerio… Haberlo perdido es un gran golpe.

El rubio asintió, silencioso. Lily veía el intercambio con atención.

—Sin embargo, escuché que quizás estarás trabajando con nosotros. Lástima que sea en estas circunstancias… pero estoy completamente segura de que traerás muchas victorias al Ministerio, Scorpius.

La pelirroja tuvo que evitar arquear las cejas en confusión. Scorpius nunca había mencionado nada de trabajar para el Ministerio… de hecho, hasta donde ella sabía, su prometido odiaba el trabajo administrativo, y siempre había dicho que lo evitaría a toda costa. Sabía que no era el momento, pero no pudo evitar su mirada en él con fijeza mientras su tía terminaba de pasar. Scorpius no volteó, manteniendo su vista al frente en todo momento.

—¡Niños! —Su madre fue la única capaz de hacerla voltear. Ginny se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa triste. Abrazó a Lyra fuertemente, y siguió el ejemplo con Albus, quien reprimió su mueca al ser apretado tan fuertemente por la mujer que le dio la vida.

A Lily, Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo algo más apurado; la mujer tenía un gran apuro en llegar hasta Scorpius. Como con su hermano y Lyra, Ginny cubrió a Scorpius con sus brazos protectoramente, y lo mantuvo así varios segundos.

—Lily— Su atención fue robada nuevamente, cuando su padre la saludó sonriendo levemente y rodeándola en un abrazo. El agarre de Harry era firme y cálido, y Lily no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña nuevamente. Tuvo que controlar las ganas de no dejarlo ir, y quedarse así con él por siempre.

Sin embargo, la fila seguía moviéndose y ahora Harry debía estrechar la mano de Scorpius, aprovechando que Ginny al fin lo había soltado. Tras sus padres, James y Jessica se acercaban a ellos.

—¿Sophie e Izzy? —Cuestionó Lyra mientras saludaba a Jessica.

—Fleur las está cuidando, junto a Remus y Dora. Pensamos que sería mejor no traerlas, sabes los desastres que son capaces de crear cuando están aburridas…—Contestó Jessica, siguiendo hacia Albus y Lily.

—No me gustaría estar en Shell Cottage ahorita. Debe ser como una pesadilla— Bromeó James tras Jessica.

—Aún no se cómo Maman aceptó a tantos niños bajo su cuidado. Se volverá loca— Victoire, quien había sido invitada junto a Teddy -que, al final del día, era primo de Draco-, caminaba elegantemente hacia la comitiva de bienvenida.

—Fleur ama a los niños, y tiene la suerte de saber imponer tanta disciplina como un militar muggle. Estarán bien— Teddy llevaba su cabello en un tono oscuro ese día, sabiendo que azul eléctrico no sería la mejor opción para un funeral. El castaño, sin embargo, le quedaba igual de bien.

—¡James! —Una voz gruesa hizo a todos voltear. James, que estaba en la mitad de su saludo a Scorpius, alzó la mirada en curiosidad ante la voz que reconocía. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el dueño de la misma, toda su cara se iluminó.

—¡Frank! —Exclamó devuelta, terminando sus asuntos con Scorpius y devolviéndose varios puestos en la fila, directo hasta donde Frank Longbottom lo veía entusiasmado—. Pensé que no volverías de Italia hasta la próxima semana.

A medida que sus familiares avanzaban, Frank y James también lo hacían.

—Volvimos enseguida en cuanto escuchamos las noticias— Le explicó, bajando el tono de su voz, mientras su esposa se infundía en un abrazo con Lyra.

—Oh, Emma— La heredera Malfoy se aferró a los brazos de Emma Zabini, su mejor amiga de la infancia. La bruja pelinegra le dijo algo al oído, y acarició con suavidad el cabello de su amiga, de una manera reconfortante.

—Longbottom, avanza. No estaré en esta fila por el resto de mi vida— Blaise, el padre de Emma, venía tras la pareja, claramente irritado a todo lo que estaba tardando, y echando la culpa a su desafortunado nuero, el cual nunca le había caído del todo bien… ni siquiera luego de dos años casado con su hija.

Frank, compartiendo una rodada de ojos para James, hizo caso a Blaise, caminando directo hacia Albus y Lily mientras Emma y Lyra seguían abrazadas.

—Frankie— Lily le sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla del muchacho. Se conocían de toda la vida, y era casi como otro hermano.

—Lily— Él le sonrió de vuelta, abrazándola. Luego, se volvió hacia Scorpius y estiró su mano, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza—. Scorpius. Lamento tu pérdida.

Scorpius asintió devuelta, casi mecánicamente, estrechando la mano de Frank, hasta que esté fue casi empujado por Blaise.

—Scorpius, hijo— El hombre lo abrazó cortamente, y estrechó su mano.

—Padrino— Murmuró Scorpius con un suspiro ahogado. Blaise y Draco habían sido amigos más tiempo del que se podía contar. Eran cercanos y no había semana en la que no se vieran. Scorpius sentía por él un gran cariño y respeto, y tenerlo ahí era algo reconfortante. Como tener un pedazo de su padre.

—¿Cómo estás? —Blaise posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, preocupado. Scorpius intentó no escapar de su mirada.

—Estoy…—Estaba listo para mentir, como había estado haciendo los últimos días, pero decidió rendirse con un suspiro. Aquel era su padrino, después de todo—. No estoy perfectamente, pero ahí voy. Ha sido difícil.

Lily alzó su mirada, escuchando las palabras de su esposo. Sabía que era verdad; las noches sin dormir y las pesadillas que lo atacaban cuando lo hacía eran testigos. Sin embargo, escuchar a Scorpius admitirlo en voz alta era un cambio. El muchacho no lo había dicho directamente hasta el momento. De hecho, cada vez que ella intentaba conversar con él, Scorpius cambiaba la conversación o se quedaba en un silencio desesperante. Se cerraba sobre sí mismo, y parecía entrar en un trance extraño del que Lily estaba aterrada. El hombre empezaba a cerrarse sobre sí mismo, y a ella le dolía. Ver su miedo más grande hacerse realidad era difícil.

Blaise asintió, comprensivo.

—Está bien sentirse miserable… Solo necesitas tiempo, ¿sí? No mejorará, pero se hará más fácil— Soltó sus hombros y fue turno del hombre para suspirar—. Sabes que solo estoy a una chimenea de…

Su voz fue interrumpida por una silbante, como la de una serpiente. Una muchacha de lacios cabellos negros y piel tostada se acercó a ellos, deslizándose por la sala con facilidad y elegancia. Al lado de Scorpius, Lily se tensó casi tanto como el día en que Caroline apareció para el desayuno de los Greengrass. El problema frente a ella era similar, pero con otro nombre.

—No esperaste por mí, padre— Soltó la bruja con reproche, sin ver a Blaise. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Scorpius, quien la veía aún en shock.

—Te esperé media hora. Después de eso, se volvió irrespetuoso de tu parte hacernos esperar un minuto más— Blaise rodó los ojos ante el espectáculo que su hija estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, tenía que verme presentable. Esa es la mejor forma de honrar a Astoria, ¿no crees? — La muchacha parpadeó lentamente, ojos aún fijos en Scorpius—. ¿Scorp? —Inquirió, ladeando el rostro con diversión escondida en su mirada.

A Scorpius le tomó unos segundos más volver a adquirir su actitud compuesta y seria: —Corrina— Intentó saludar con indiferencia, pero era claro que su sorpresa no había pasado desapercibida.

Lily, a su lado, veía todo desenvolverse con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su labio inferior temblando.

Corrina Zabini, al igual que Caroline Pratt, era una de las muchas mujeres que querían a Scorpius suyo. La diferencia radicaba en que Corrina había sido la única -exceptuando a Lily- que se había acercado lo suficiente para casi conseguir el anillo Malfoy. Aún después de años, el cuerpo de Lily rabiaba al ver a la muchacha y escuchar su irritante voz. Ella había sido su primer todo, y a pesar de saber que Scorpius no quería nada que ver con la bruja, le molestaba ver el poder que aún ejercía sobre ellos. Como en ese momento, cuando una llegada sorpresa luego de años en el exterior lo hacían quedarse sin palabras.

—Tenía que venir a verte— Indicó ella, fingiendo una mirada triste—. Cuando escuché lo que ocurrió… Supe que mi lugar era aquí, contigo, ayudándote —En un rápido movimiento, la muchacha rodeó a Scorpius con sus brazos, pegándose contra él más de lo necesario—. Todo lo que necesites… No dudes en pedírmelo, por favor. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras… Te ayudaré a sentirte bien de nuevo.

Sus palabras, habladas en susurros cercanos al oído de Scorpius, no hicieron más que alertar a Lily mucho. Y quiso decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo supo que no le convenía causar una escena. Sobretodo cuando nuevas familias sangre puras se aproximaban a ellos y terminaban en una larga fila.

Blaise soltó una carcajada silenciosa, negando con diversión ante las maneras de su hija, claramente heredadas de su abuela.

—Bueno, los veremos luego— Anunció el patriarca Zabini, dando un asentimiento de cabeza a Lyra y Scorpius—. Corrina, despégate, no queremos que los demás sigan esperando. Ahora vamos, vamos, quiero conseguir un buen puesto.

Scorpius rehuyó de la mirada de Lily, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía unas horas, mientras la fila continuó avanzando y los sangre pura daban sus condolencias. Si antes había querido que aquel funeral acabase pronto, ahora eso era lo único en su mente.

.

.

.

.

Una vez todos los invitados habían llegado, el oficio inició.

El Ministerio había enviado un oficial para que presidiera el servicio. Era un hombre alto y largo, con nariz ganchuda y labios pequeños. Su voz era gruesa y lenta, pero cautivante. Lily, que en sus años nunca se había caracterizado por quedarse quieta y escuchar en silencio por más de treinta minutos seguidos, se encontraba escuchando calmada todo lo que el oficial tenía para decir.

Quizás nunca los había conocido oficialmente, pero la forma en la que el hombre hablaba de Astoria y Draco habría sugerido lo contrario. Seguramente su trabajo era hablar igual de todos los fallecidos cuyo funeral oficiaba, pero a Lily no le importaba. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas habrían sido las mismas aun si el hombre se hubiese limitado a decir los nombres y ya.

No obstante, nada la hubiese preparado para el momento en que Scorpius se puso de pie para dar sus palabras como heredero.

El hombre se había mantenido a su lado en silencio, la vista perdida en los arbustos de rosas. Lily no lo había visto derramar ni una lágrima, pero sabía que las estaba guardando para la privacidad de la noche. Cuando el oficial anunció que ya era hora de las palabras, Scorpius no pareció escucharlo. Lily tuvo que apretar su mano ligeramente para hacerlo volver en sí e indicarle que debía ponerse de pie.

Para ella, ver a Scorpius así era extraño. Normalmente, su prometido era un hombre compuesto y controlado. Nunca dejaba que sus emociones lo superaran, que era probablemente la razón por la cual le tomó tanto tiempo besar a Lily y anunciar su amor por ella. Así, la pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a él siendo la voz de la razón y el ancla de ambos, mientras Lily era algo más inestable. No en todo el sentido de la palabra, claro. La cuestión radicaba en que Lily era un ser excepcionalmente pasional; sus emociones actuaban antes que su razón, terminando en ella metida en un sinfín de líos, y a veces perdiéndose a sí misma en las situaciones donde no tenía control del todo. Esa era la razón por la cual era una Gryffindor hecha y derecha.

Scorpius era todo lo contrario a ella. Era un Slytherin en todo su nombre: astuto y sereno, razonable. Sabía qué le convenía y qué debía hacer para conseguir lo que quería.

Pero en estos momentos, Scorpius solo era como un niño asustado que se subía por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts. Lily reconocía la expresión de confusión en los ojos de su amor; ella misma la había portado repetidamente en su vida. Lo más duro era que, por esa misma razón, entendía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por Scorpius para traerlo devuelta. Sin embargo, deseaba que él pudiera explicarle más a fondo qué ocurría; Su prometido no había estado tan afectado aquella mañana. Era obvio que algo en las horas antes del funeral lo había afectado más de la cuenta.

Los pasos de Scorpius hacia el podio fueron lentos y dubitativos, algo nuevo para el heredero Malfoy, que normalmente se movía con la confianza de quien sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando estuvo frente a la multitud, carraspeó levemente, su mirada fija en el piso por unos segundos. Segundos durante los cuales, Lily estuvo en el filo de su asiento, nerviosa, su pierna temblando incontrolablemente.

—Mis padres…— Scorpius susurró las primeras palabras, y Lily sintió a todo el mundo inclinarse hacia el muchacho. El rubio volvía a estar callado, inseguro sobre qué decir, y con cada respiración que tomaba Lily sentía el piso bajo sus zapatos desaparecer. Vamos, pensó, tú puedes… Scorpius carraspeó una vez más, como si pudiese haber escuchado los pensamientos de Lily—. Mis padres eran las dos personas más especiales de mi vida. Pedirme que hable sobre ellos es…. Complicado, pero creo que puedo intentarlo.

Se separó ligeramente del podio, sus manos -sin embargo- firmes en los bordes. Lily lo vio tomar una respiración antes de empezar de nuevo.

—Uno crece pensando que sus padres son invencibles, los mayores héroes del planeta y quien queremos ser cuando crezcamos… Yo lo hice. Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts, la ilusión infantil que había inventado, se destruyó. De repente estaba en un mundo donde mi padre era un villano, un cobarde— El aire dentro de la carpa pareció detenerse—. A donde fuera que veía, siempre había gente señalándome y murmurando sobre mí. Por un tiempo, no fui Scorpius. Era, simplemente, el hijo del mortifago —La mandíbula de Scorpius se tensó. A su lado, Lily sintió a Albus tomar la mano de Lyra entre las suyas—. Durante mi primer año, creí toda esta historia. Por un tiempo, no tuve el valor de ver a mi padre a los ojos. No tuve el valor de preguntar si todo lo que escuchaba era cierto. Y luego, uno de los primeros días en las vacaciones de verano, mi padre me hizo pasar a su despacho. Él también había notado mi distancia y mi duda… Era un hombre inteligente, mi padre. No había tomado mucho para que supiera qué me ocurría… Así que ese día, me contó toda la historia. No me ocultó nada, fue honesto. Y finalmente, me dio la libertad para pensar lo que yo quisiera. De decidir si quería verlo como un hombre o un villano.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio un momento. Su vista volvía a estar lejana en la distancia, quizás pensando en aquel día que parecía tan lejos de ellos.

—No fue difícil. Desde niño había visto a mi padre como un héroe, y a pesar de todo lo que ahora sabía, seguí viéndolo igual. Hay distintos tipos de héroes —Se explicó, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el podio, viéndose algo más cómodo ante la multitud—. Mi padre no era el mismo que Harry Potter, o Albus Dumbledore. No. Mi padre era de los héroes más escasos…. La razón por la que veo a mi padre como un héroe, es porque tuvo el valor de aceptar sus errores y enfrentarse a ellos. Supo reconstruir su vida y tomar control de sus decisiones y sus opiniones. Y tuvo el valor de contarme todo, incluso cuando se estaba arriesgando a perderme. Pero sobretodo, es un héroe porque tuvo la fuerza y la valentía para cambiar, incluso en un mundo que no lo creía capaz de hacerlo.

Hubo una pausa, en la que muchos a su alrededor asintieron con la cabeza, pensativos, recordando a Draco Malfoy en toda su gloria. Lily, por su parte, solo tenía ojos para Scorpius. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente empañados mientras registraba el ritmo agitado en la respiración de su prometido, y en cómo sus mejillas adquirían el tono rosado que las caracterizaban cuando estaba lleno de emoción.

—Mi madre…—Scorpius soltó una pequeña risita—. Bueno, mi madre era realmente algo especial. La forma en la que nos amaba… No había un día en el que no nos lo recordara, o en el que no nos hiciera sentir queridos. Ella fue capaz de ver a través de mi padre, entenderlo y reconfortarlo, reconstruirlo. A pesar de no haber estudiado para el cargo, mi madre era la mejor medimaga de esta Mansión.

Suspiró, volviendo a ver a su alrededor.

—Despedirlos… Ver partir a mis padres es, probablemente, una de las cosas más dolorosas en mi vida. No estoy listo para hacerlo. Pero…creo que nunca voy a estarlo. Son mis héroes, y saber que no los tendré a mí lado más nunca, al menos físicamente, me duele. Pero una vez, de niño, mi madre me dijo que nuestro lazo era más fuerte que la muerte, y que no había nada en este mundo que la haría separarse de mí o mi hermana. Mi padre corroboró esa afirmación. Así que, a pesar de que hoy me despido de sus cuerpos, estoy seguro de que jamás me despediré de sus almas, y que siguen aquí incluso si no los vemos.

Sin más, Scorpius se separó del podio y volvió hacia su asiento, aunque no se sentó. El oficial estaba dando la indicación para que los demás acompañaran a Scorpius incorporándose, por lo que lo hicieron. Mientras el oficial agitaba su varita hacia los ataúdes -que habían estado en el medio de la carpa, a la vista de todos-, la mano de Lily buscó la de Scorpius. Al encontrarla, la tomó con suavidad, dando una pequeña caricia a su dorso. Scorpius, con su mirada siguiendo a los ataúdes, le dio un pequeño apretón en respuesta.

De la varita del oficial salió un hilo blanco, que se desprendió en varias hebras. Cada una cubrió ambos ataúdes, reproduciéndose con rapidez hasta que ambas estructuras de piedra hicieron un sonido sordo, indicando que habían sido selladas. El oficial siguió hablando en lo que parecía ser un idioma antiguo, mientras los ataúdes, aun cubiertos por el lazo blanco, levitaban hacia el cementerio de los Malfoy.

Los invitados comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo al oficial, hacia el recubierto por rosas. Todos tenían cuidado con las lápidas mientras hacían su camino hacia los dos rectángulos de tierra que los magos habían abierto aquella mañana. El cielo seguía gris y la brisa era más violenta que antes, pero nadie se quejó mientras los ataúdes conteniendo los cuerpos de Draco y Astoria descendían lentamente al interior de la tierra. Frente a ambos rectángulos había una lápida de mármol pulido con los dos nombres, sus fechas de nacimiento y defunción y una sola frase:

 _Incluso luego de la muerte, por siempre._

Solo el suave sonido de la brisa los acompaña mientras flores caen de los ramos hacia el hueco en la tierra. Alrededor, uno que otro llanto se puede escuchar cuando los lirios caen uno por uno sobre el ataud de Astoria. En el caso de Draco, son las rosas blancas que le regaló a su esposa cuando se comprometieron las que caen dentro de su tumba.

Scorpius y Lily aún se toman de las manos, sintiendo cómo ambos están temblando ante la imagen desenvolviéndose frente a ellos. A pesar de haberse prometido que no lloraría como si aquello fuera una película dramática, las mejillas de Lily están cubiertas por un color rojo de exaltación, y mojadas por las gruesas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos. Su respiración es trabajosa mientras intenta reprimir el sollozo que quiere soltar. El agarre en la mano de Scorpius es lo único que la mantiene de pie y fuerte, pues sin él como un pilar a su lado, ella ya estaría en sus rodillas, llorando desconsolada. Él, por su parte, tiene ambos labios presionados en una fina línea. Ni una sola respiración sale de los labios de Scorpius. El pequeño temblor que sacude su cuerpo repetidamente es solo por la fría brisa, se repite, a pesar de que siente sus ojos empañarse a medida que cada ataúd desciende. Y se dice que tiene que parpadear, porque de lo contrario el ardor en su mirada continuará, pero no quiere hacerlo porque significa sentir la lágrima en sus mejillas y eso lo hará aceptar que es real.

Es real.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se muerde el labio inferior de la misma forma hasta que un sabor metálico inunda su boca. Entonces, los abre. Las lágrimas siguen ahí, y ahora resbalan sobre sus mejillas, pero no le importa. No le importa porque sus padres están muertos y están siendo enterrados metros bajo tierra. Nunca más los tendrá frente a él, ni sentirá sus manos en sus hombros y mejillas. No podrá hablarles o mostrarles su vida, ni los tendrá para que lo guíen.

Y es ahí cuando todo el peso del mundo cae sobre sus hombros. Porque se siente como un niño y está solo, porque todo se siente muy real y él no quiere aceptar que todo lo que quería poco a poco se va de su alcance.

Pensó que tendría tiempo para poner todo en orden antes de ser forzado a tomar la decisión que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, pero ahora ve que no.

Su pecho se siente apretado y sabe que es porque no estaba acostumbrado a la avalancha de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Su respiración se está tornando trabajosa y tiene ganas de gritar, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo. Su mano sobre la de Lily es lo único que lo mantiene fuerte, porque sabe que su relación con ella es lo único que no debe dejar ir. Lo único correcto en ese momento.

Los ataúdes tocan el fondo del hueco y él sabe que allí es cuando todo termina. Las últimas palabras y encantamientos son pronunciados por el oficial, y la tierra comienza a volver a llenar los huecos, ocultando las flores y ensuciando los cajones de piedra. ¿Por qué se molestaron en adquirir los más costosos, se preguntó, si igual iban a terminar metros bajo tierra, donde nadie podría admirarlos?

Y como si aquello fuera el mundo riéndose de él, las nubes escogen ese preciso momento para descargar sobre ellos toda la lluvia acumulada dentro de ellas desde las últimas horas. No toma mucho para que los magos a su alrededor comiencen a conjurar hechizos protectores alrededor de sí mismos, pero él no hace ningún ademán para coger su varita. Le gusta la lluvia, siempre lo ha hecho. De niño, su padre lo reprendía cada vez que él pedía bañarse bajo las nubes. Él y su madre tendrían que ir en secreto para poder disfrutar de aquel pequeño placer.

Así que no se cubre, porque no hay mejor forma de honrar a su madre que con un último baño bajo la lluvia, en su honor. En su mente, pide perdón a su padre y le promete que no volverá a ocurrir. A su lado, Lily tampoco los cubre.

Las gotas contra su piel hacen que sus lágrimas no resalten tanto en su rostro blanco. Así se siente más cómodo, piensa. No le gustaba que lo vieran llorar.

Su mirada sigue fija en los rectángulos de tierra, ya casi cerrados, frente a él. No es justo, se dice, no es justo que tuvieran que irse tan pronto. Y no es justo que le hubieran dado alas solo para quitárselas tan rápido.

En el fondo, siempre supo que este día llegaría, pero nunca lo quiso.

Un sollozo intenta abrirse paso entre sus labios cerrados ya cuando el dolor que siente es demasiado para él. Por segundos, está tentado a dejarlo escapar, pero entra en razón. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, se lo traga.

Espera unos segundos más antes de sacar su varita y cubrirse a él y a Lily. Tras él, siente a todo el mundo comenzar a regresar hacia la mansión, donde transcurriría la pequeña tertulia que Lily y su tía Daphne habían preparado.

Decide que ellos también deben volver adentro y enfrentarse a la realidad, y le hace una seña a Lily para que comiencen a caminar.

Nunca se compararía con su padre, principalmente porque la guerra era un tema demasiado delicado y él nunca había tenido que vivir algo tan horrible y cruel como eso. Sin embargo, mientras camina devuelta a la mansión, empieza a comprender las acciones de su padre desde una nueva perspectiva. Simplemente era un niño obligado a crecer demasiado rápido y sin opción.

 **A/N:**

 **¡Hola, hola! Sé que es un capítulo largo, pero es para compensar que no podré actualizar las próximas semanas, ya que comienzo un nuevo período de clases y no sé qué tanto tiempo tenga libre. Obviamente, intentaré publicar lo más pronto posible, pero no se extrañen si no es al menos dentro de tres semanas. ¡No abandonaré esta historia! Eso pueden tenerlo por seguro. Sé que no soy la mejor publicando constantemente, pero la terminaré.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a Favoritos y aquellos que la están Siguiendo. ¡Y también gracias por los Reviews! No se olviden de dejar alguno, así sé que les está gustando el ritmo de la historia y me motiva a seguir. También es el espacio en donde pueden dejar críticas (amablemente, por favor), que siempre son bien recibidas, para ayudarme a mejorar. Eeeso sería todo. De nuevo, ¡gracias!**


End file.
